


Touché, Katie-cakes.

by Queen_haQ



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 69,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_haQ/pseuds/Queen_haQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to lower that gun?"</p><p>"Maybe. Maybe not."</p><p>"The bullets can’t hurt me."</p><p>"But they’ll sting like a bitch."</p><p>"I see your vocabulary has expanded considerably."</p><p>“Side-effect of living with your brother.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carrying a bottle of hard lemonade wrapped in a paper bag, she cuts through the parking lot to get to the small park behind the motel. A year ago she may have been wary about going to deserted spots after dark but not anymore. There is a small handgun tucked into her ankle holster to protect her against human attacks, but the supernatural ones - that’s something she’s still learning to cope with. But there are no vampires in this town - she and Seth have hunted for them far and wide - which means she doesn’t have to worry, at least not tonight.

 

She sits on the empty bench, pulls out the Swiss army knife that Seth gifted her for her birthday, and uses it to pop open the cooler. She takes a sip, and immediately jumps up when she hears a rustling noise behind her. The bottle drops to the ground, and she’s already pulling out the gun and turning around to aim and shoot. Immediately she pauses, speechless at the tall figure standing in front of her.

 

Richie.

 

She hasn’t seen him since that night at Titty Twister. He’s dressed in a dark suit, without glasses, and somehow taller, leaner and even more predatory than she remembers. He still possesses that keen stare which puts her on edge, makes her feel naked, like he can see right through her skin, bones, and into her very soul. All of a sudden she’s overcome by anger, guilt, grief, all those emotions she struggles to suppress to get through the day.

 

"Are you going to lower that gun?" he asks, his voice low, intense, yet filled with wry amusement.

 

"Maybe. Maybe not."

 

"The bullets can’t hurt me."

 

"But they’ll sting like a bitch."

 

He cocks his eyebrow, amused. “I see your vocabulary has expanded considerably.”

 

She shrugs her shoulders. “Side-effect of living with your brother.”

 

Pain crosses his face, and it’s the same fleeting expression she’s seen on Seth whenever something reminds him of Richie.

 

"Why are you out here alone?" he asks.

 

"Worried I’ll be kidnapped and held hostage? Been there, done that. Have the scars to prove it."

 

He ignores her biting words. “Where’s Seth?”

 

"Back in the motel room, probably having sex with the brunette he picked up tonight. I wasn’t in the mood to watch so I took off."

 

"Aren’t you sweet?" he drawls.

 

"Cut the bullshit. Why are you here?"

 

He takes a few steps forward, she stays in place. There may be a bench between them but she knows it’ll only take a second for him to rip it up and throw it aside.

 

His steely gaze remains fixated on her, and her heart starts racing. “Does your girlfriend know you’re here?” she taunts, trying to hold on to the anger and ignore the slow spread of lust and want and need and crave that surges through her. “Did you get her permission?”

 

"I’m not her bitch."

 

"Or was she the one who sent you? If you think you can drag me back to be some kind of human sacrifice-"

 

"She doesn’t know I’m here," he interjects.

 

"Not so whipped then. I guess that’s something."

 

"You really have picked up Seth’s bad habits. It’s very irritating."

 

"So was it worth it?"

 

"Was what worth it?"

 

"Destroying so many lives, killing all those people, leaving your brother. Was she worth it?”

 

There’s a long pause before he answers. “No.”

 

There is no hesitation, just complete certainty, and it takes her by surprise. That’s not the response she expected.

 

"I was wrong about everything."

 

_"I was alone too, and when I had nothing left, she found me. She called to me and she led me here."_

 

She still remembers his words, how determined he was to belong, and now it’s all turned into shit and her heart aches for him. She lowers the gun, places it on the bench and starts walking towards him. Warning bells go off in her head, this could be just a trick to lower her defenses, but she ignores all of that as she approaches him. He’s so much more taller than her but she fits into his body perfectly when she wraps her arms around his waist to console him.

 

Right away, she realises it’s a mistake.

 

What’s supposed to be a gesture of comfort feels anything but as his arms circle around her, locking her in his embrace. Suddenly, she’s aware of every inch of his body. Her skin feels as if its burning, her heart is pounding. Her nerves are even more overloaded when his hand roams down her spine and rests on the small of her back, his thumb stroking her skin.

 

He doesn’t need to breathe but she feels him inhaling her in.

 

His heart no longer beats but she can sense the tension surging through him.

 

How can something this wrong feel so good, so right?

 

She closes her eyes, telling herself after sixty seconds she’s going to pull away, but it’s five minutes later and she’s still curled up in his arms. Soon he shifts and his hand laces through her hair, gently at first, and then he’s fisting the strands and leaning back to look into her eyes and, then, his mouth closes over hers.

 

It’s not a sweet kiss, nor a tender one. Instead his mouth is demanding, his touch insistent, and she finds herself reciprocating his kiss with the same urgency. He moves forward, trapping her against the bench, and his hips are grinding against hers and _oh god, oh god, oh god_ …

 

What the hell is she doing?

 

His mouth is pulsing against her neck, licking her skin, and she wonders for a moment if he’s going to bite her, feed from her. Is that why he’s here?

 

As if sensing her hesitation, he eases his grip on her.

 

She’s coming undone; he’s infuriatingly calm.

 

"Still perving on underage girls?" she huffs, hating how her insides are still quivering from that kiss.

 

"I’m a vampire now. This is what we do."

 

"You did that before becoming a vampire."

 

He raises his eyebrow, gives her a small smile. “Touché, Katie-cakes.”

 

She’s embarrassed to admit the way he says that ridiculous nickname of hers sends thrills down her spine. “Don’t call me that.”

 

He takes a step back, and she uses the opportunity to put some distance between them. Despite that, she can still feel his hands imprinted on her back, his mouth ravaging hers. “Why are you here?” she demands again.

 

"To tell you and Seth to be careful. Something’s coming, something big, and I don’t know how much longer I can protect the both of you."

 

"Protect us? We’re in this mess because of you and your stupid girlfriend.”

 

His jaw clenches with frustration. “I wish I could go back, change things. But I can’t.”

 

"You can come back to us," she whispers, surprising herself. "I know Seth misses you. A lot. He doesn’t talk about it but I know he’s hurting."

 

Richie shakes his head ‘no’. “I started this, I have to end it.” He levels her with a piercing stare. “And you need to be careful, from vampires and hunters. They’re not too happy with you right now.”

 

"Why? Was I supposed to let myself be sacrificed to the gods?”

 

"Yes, according to them."

 

"I guess I’m going to have to start sleeping around then. Don’t want anyone to get ideas about targeting me again."

 

He tilts his head back, looking entirely too arrogant. “You could work your way through every whorehouse in Mexico and the Gods would still want you. It’s not about virginity, Kate. It’s about purity of the soul.”

 

"And how do I get rid of that?"

 

"You can’t. It’s a part of you."

 

The silence is palpable as they stare at each other intently. There are so many things she wants to ask him, but she doesn’t. And he doesn’t speak either, just watching her like he wants to consume her body and soul. “You looked better with your glasses,” she says when the tension becomes almost unbearable.

 

A hint of a smirk plays across his face. “Goodbye, Kate.”

 

"You’re not even going to talk to Seth?"

 

He shakes his head ‘no’. “It’s better this way.”

 

"Will I see you again?"

 

"Do you want to?"

 

"I don’t know. A part of me hates you, and there’s this other part that…" she pauses, unsure of what to say.

 

"What?" he probes.

 

"Wonders how things would be if you hadn’t chosen Santanico."

 

"I would still be the guy who held you hostage."

 

His words sink in, and her gaze shifts to the open space behind him. “We’re screwed either way.”

 

"I’m sorry, about everything."

 

"Too little too late, Richie."

 

"I know."

 

"You still haven’t answered my question."

 

"Neither have you." He peers at her closely. "Do you want to see me again?"

 

She wants to, oh god she wants to, but Seth would take it as a betrayal and right now he’s the only family she has. “No.”

 

"Alright."

 

One second he’s standing in front of her, the next he’s gone and she’s staring into thin air.

 

She returns to the bench, picks up the bottle of lemonade and chugs it down, but the liquor doesn’t numb her or dull her thoughts. In the end, she still remembers the haunted gaze in his eyes and it hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kudos and warm welcome into the fandom. What started out as a one-shot took a turn towards... well, I'm not quite sure yet.

His hands are all over her, groping her, squeezing her. Kate tells herself to relax, to go with the flow, but it's impossible when nothing about this feels good. _Too much, too soon, too hard_. And nothing like it did with Richie. _Richie_. His name flows over her like a tidal wave, bringing with it all kinds of feelings and desires she'd rather not think about. Once again she orders herself to forget him and focus on the task at hand. Andrew. Blond-haired blue-eyed boy next door type she met at the bar a few days ago, a college freshman the old Kate would have crushed on hard. Here for spring break, he asked her out earlier today and now here they are in her car, his lips on her neck, his hands mauling her breasts. She wants to be swept away and feel the brightening burning intensity her body craves after the last encounter with Richie, but with Andrew it's not the same, not even close, and, frankly, she's done trying. His hands are on her shorts, struggling to undo the buttons when she finally speaks up. "Andrew, stop."

 

He ignores her, his fingers starting to pull down on her zipper. "You're so hot."

 

She pushes him away firmly, taking him by surprise. "I said _stop_."

 

"You're a fucking tease, you know that?"

 

"Get out of my car!"

 

"I don't think so. You don't just get to change your mind after you've been teasing me all night." Suddenly he shifts forward and tries to grab her arm but thanks to a few tricks she's picked up from Seth, her gun is out and pointed at him in a matter of seconds.

 

"Psycho bitch!" Andrew yells, frightened and angry as he cowers against the door.

 

"Really? You're going to insult me when I have a gun on you? Are you really that much of an idiot?"

 

Muttering something under his breath, he scurries out of the car and quickly runs away.

 

Resting the gun on the passenger seat, she leans back and closes her eyes. _It's not about virginity. It's about purity of the soul._ She scoffs, thinking back to the words Richie said to her a few weeks ago. Bullcrap, all of it. The sooner she has sex with someone and gets rid of this virgin tag hanging over her head, the quicker other hunters will stop trying to make a human sacrifice out of her, and then maybe she and Seth can stop fighting everyone else and just focus on the vampires.

 

Her phone rings; she doesn't need to glance at the screen to know who it is. "Hello?"

 

"Where are you?" Seth barks from the other end.

 

"In the park."

 

"By yourself?"

 

"I am now."

 

"What the fuck are you doing there?"

 

"Trying to get laid."

 

"Preppie Andie wouldn't splurge on a motel room for you?"

 

"Yeah well, I didn't want it to feel cheap."

 

"So naturally you picked the park to be devirginised. Good call."

 

"Shut up," she mutters, kicking herself for telling Seth about her plans.

 

"You could've just used our room," he points out.

 

"With you there? Watching us like a hawk? No thanks."

 

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. I have better things to do than watch some kid spear your Britney."

 

"Ew." Disgusted, she shudders. "What do you want? Why are you calling me?"

 

"Is the deed done?"

 

She exhales a deep sigh. There is something so deeply wrong about Seth interrogating her about her sex life, but she knows there is no point in getting mad at him. It's not his fault. It's not even hers. If there's anyone to blame, it's Carlos. And that stupid Santanico. And Richie. "No. I am, _unfortunately_ , still prime sacrifice material." She waits for the inevitable disappointment in his tone but there isn't any.

 

"Whatever. Get back here. We have to pack up and leave by tonight."

 

"Why? What's the rush?"

 

"I got wind of some news. Something big is going down a few towns over."

 

The hesitancy in his tone is enough for her to know he's lying through his teeth. "More hunters are here, aren't they? They're looking for me."

 

"Kate, I don't have time for this shit."

 

"For what, telling me the truth? So we're lying to each other now?"

 

"What the fuck is going on with you? Are you PMSing or something?"

 

"You're such a jerk!"

 

"I'm a lot more than that, princess. Now pop a few goddamn Midols and get your ass back here. _Pronto_."

 

The phone goes dead. She contemplates throwing it against the door but realises the satisfaction will only last a minute; it isn't worth losing a phone over. Taking a deep breath, she starts the car.

 

*****

 

She pulls into the motel parking lot, grabs her bag, and slips out of the car. Their room is on the fourth floor, the very top, and she's about to make the climb up when she feels someone's eyes on her. Instinctively she grabs the gun and turns around.

 

Once again, he's managed to catch her by surprise. _Richie_. Standing a few feet away, he's watching her intently, like always.

 

"You really need to stop pointing guns at me," he remarks, a sardonic expression on his face.

 

"Then stop sneaking up on me." Tearing her gaze away from him, she slips the gun back in the bag. _Breathe. Just breathe_. Her insides ache from looking at him, her body suddenly a taut live wire, and she chastises herself for being an idiot. "If it makes you feel any better, you're the second guy I threatened to kill tonight."

 

There seems to be a sudden shift in his demeanor but his face is half-hidden in shadows, causing her to wonder if it's simply a figment of her imagination.

 

"Who was the first?"

 

"Don't worry. I took care of him."

 

"Leaving a trail of bodies behind you now?"

 

She shrugs her shoulders. "Live like a Gecko, kill like a Gecko."

 

There is a brief pause, maybe even a hint of smile before he continues. "You didn't answer my question. Who's your latest victim?"

 

"Andrew. He goes to NYU. He's here for spring break."

 

"Sounds like a loser."

 

"You don't even know him."

 

"I know he likes to bathe in cologne. I can smell him all over you."

 

She takes a step forward, despite knowing it's a bad idea. From the very beginning there's been something undeniable between them, a mystifying bond that propels her towards him. Even after everything that's happened, that connection still exists.

 

His voice is restrained when he speaks again. "Do you like him?"

 

"Maybe."

 

"You should go out with him."

 

"I did. Tonight."

 

"How did it go?"

 

"Extremely well," she fires back, trying to goad a reaction out of him. The thought of Richie with that stupid vampire queen makes her blood boil but he doesn't appear to be even remotely bothered by the idea of her with someone else.

 

He steps out of the shadows, blank mask in place. "Am I to infer then you're no longer a virgin?"

 

"I'm getting real sick of you and your brother asking me that question."

 

"Sleeping around won't get you off the hunters' radars. I told you, it has nothing to do with virginity."

 

"I think you're full of shit. I bet the second I sleep with someone those jerks will leave me alone and find someone else to chase." She closes her eyes, exhausted. Is it too much to ask that not every bit of her life is up for discussion? Her first time is supposed to be special, private, but these days it's the elephant in the room, the one thing that's constantly on both her and Seth's mind even if they don't speak about it. And it's not like she can even blame Seth for worrying. They're partners now, they're supposed to protect each other, but with the human sacrifice label hanging over her head his life is also constantly being threatened and she has to live with that burden.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

The sincerity in Richie's tone catches her by surprise and she looks up to find him studying her with a keen gaze.

 

"Kate, I wouldn't lie to you. If you want to sleep with someone, fine, go ahead. But it's not going to change anything. The hunters will still come after you, and so will Carlos."

 

"But why?" Her voice cracks. "Why _me_?"

 

"Because there's something in you that's... magical. I saw it the first time I met you."

 

Rage flows over her, white-hot and potent. "I know you think I'm naive but I'm not stupid. The only thing special about me was that my dad had a trailer you could use. So you can stop spouting the Twilight dialogue because I'm _not_ falling for that!"

 

She turns around and storms towards the stairs when, suddenly, a gust of wind swirls around her and she feels Richie grabbing her from behind. His body is pressed up tightly against hers, his arms circling around her to lock her in.

 

"What the fuck do you want from me?" he whispers in her ear, his voice filled with quiet menace as he clings to her from behind. "I'm trying to be nice, and patient. I told you, you don't need to rush into anything but you still won't stop bitching."

 

" _Nice_? This is you being nice?" she bites out through clenched teeth, struggling against him. "Fuck you!"

 

"Don't piss me off, Kate. You won't like me when I'm pissed."

 

"Or what? You'll bite me? Kill me?"

 

"Don't tempt me."

 

"You know what I think? I think you're bored." Using all her strength, she turns around to face him. His eyes are burning with emotion, apathetic expression long gone. "You're bored of being a vampire, you're bored of your stupid vampire girlfriend. You keep saying you want to finish this out but you're lying. The only reason you're still with _her_ is because you're too much of a pussy to ask Seth for forgiveness." She shoves him hard. "Why don't you run back to your girlfriend and be miserable with her? Because Seth and I, we're doing just fine without you. We don't need you!"

 

Suddenly his mouth closes over hers, his lips snaring hers in a rough, brutal kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss is brutal, tongue raking over teeth, his mouth biting her, assaulting her, his hands fisting the back of her hair to pull her tightly against him. At first it's frightening, and too much. Their first kiss was tender, surprisingly gentle considering the horrific circumstances they met in, but now there's a ruthlessness in his touch that she's never experienced before and doesn't know how to react to. Oh, but her body does. Excitement courses through her veins like a drug. She's tripping on acid and it's the highest of the high, an absolute madness.

 

Her body responds instinctively, hips grinding against his, hands clawing his back as she returns his kiss with equal ferocity. A volatile bundle of nerves, that's all there's left of her, heightened senses, intensifying every second.

 

They move in unison, or maybe he carries her, and soon her back is pressed against a wall, her front facing him, and his mouth licks, and nips, and teases a spot on her neck that seems to be directly connected to the throbbing between her legs. It's heaven, oh god it's heaven, the way he touches her. She's never felt like this, not with Kyle, or Andrew. Only Richie.

 

"Tell me to stop, " he groans against her chest, the muffled sound caught between a moan and a plea.

 

She doesn't.

 

"Kate?" His voice is breathless, hoarse, and impossible since he doesn't even breathe.

 

Her heart's pounding in her chest; she can't speak. Closing her eyes, she lolls her head back. Her body's on fire, and the hot, sweltering night isn't helping.

 

"Say something," he urges, tracing a tender kiss above her right breast. Through the cotton fabric of her top, his lips sear her skin. Or maybe it just feels that way.

 

"Something," she whispers, opening her eyes.

 

He wears a small smile, and reaches out to cup her face. His thumb caresses her skin, and it feels so good, his cold hand against her burning skin. There's affection in his eyes but it quickly transitions to something more when she starts unbuttoning his shirt.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

It's madness, this fever within her, and almost too painful to bear but there's hope, salvation, as long as she can touch him. Quickly she pulls out the bottom of his shirt from the waistband of his dress pants and unbuttons the rest of it, spreading it apart to reveal his naked chest.

 

He's muscular, more lean than bulky, and a part of her is dying to explore every inch of him, feel him pulsate under her touch, but right now, more than anything else, she's desperate for the cold sensation of his touch.

 

She latches onto him, her cheek on his chest, hugging him tightly. He's hard, she can feel him against her, and maybe she should be embarrassed, truthfully she is a bit, but she doesn't want to let go when he feels so good, so cold. She wants to swallow him up, drink him in.

 

"I'm starting to feel like a piece of meat, Kate."

 

She doesn't move. "I know. I'm sorry."

 

They stay locked in that position for a long time. He plays with her hair, draws circles on her back, and she just clings to him.

 

"You feel so good," she murmurs after a while.

 

"You're just saying that to seduce me."

 

"Maybe."

 

" I'm wise to your tricks, Sunshine."

 

"That's a new one. I've never been called that before."

 

"The light in you, that's what it reminds me of."

 

"Who's trying to get into whose pants now?" she teases, sensing his smile as bends down to drop a kiss on top of her head.

 

Her phone rings a few feet away, still in her bag from where she dropped it when he kissed her earlier.

 

"You should get that," he says softly.

 

"It's Seth calling."

 

"I know."

 

She finally pulls away to take a closer look at him. There's pain in his eyes, no matter how much he tries to hide it. It's heart-wrenching to see  how similar the brothers are in their stubbornness. "Come upstairs with me. Talk to him."

 

"What makes you think he'll speak to me?"

 

"He will. Eventually. After he curses and yells for a bit."

 

A sad smile shapes his lips. "I can't."

 

"Why not?"

 

"You're too young to understand."

 

"Fuck you!" She shoves him hard, pissed at his patronising tone. "I wasn't too young a minute ago when you were groping me!"

 

"I seem to remember you doing the groping."

 

"Go to hell!" She tries to walk past him but he blocks her path, angering her more. "I would do anything to have Scott back in my life. I don't care that he's a vampire, a monster, whatever. I hate that I pushed him away before, I regret that so much. And now I don't even know where he is, how he is. if he's even alive!" Her voice cracks with tears. "Your brother is upstairs, right there!" she says, pointing to the motel. "All you have to do is go to him and make amends, but you're not even willing to do that! You have a chance to get back your family and you don't even care!"

 

"Why do _you_? This has nothing to do with you," Richie points out coldly.

 

"Excuse me? Seth is the only family I have left. I see how much pain he's in, how much not having you in his life hurts him. He'll never say it, but he's empty without you!"

 

"Maybe you should try and fill that void."

 

"Don't be an idiot, Richie." He's distant once again, locked away in a place she can't get to, but she doesn't want to give up on him. She can't. "Last time you said you made a mistake."

 

He shakes his head. "No, that was just nostalgia talking. Santanico is who I belong with. She's my fate. My destiny."

 

The pain is swift, intense. It makes her sick to her stomach to hear him admit those words. "Then why are you here now? Why do you keep bothering me?"

 

"I wish I knew!" he snarls, trapping her against the wall. "With her I have everything I've ever wanted. I finally belong somewhere, I'm not lost anymore. I should be happy." Tears brim in his eyes, he can't hold his emotions in any longer, and it breaks her heart to see him in so much anguish. "But I'm not."

 

"Because you miss Seth."

 

"Yeah. I do. A lot." He peers at her closely. "And you. It's ridiculous, isn't it? How do you miss someone you barely even know?"

 

She's asked herself the same thing many times and has yet to come up with an answer.

 

"But that's not really true, is it? I do know you, Kate. I see the light in you, I've seen it from the very beginning. It's like a beacon calling out to me." His index finger lingers over her bottom lip, taunting her. "All my life I've had trouble connecting with people, but not with you."

 

She's transfixed under his gaze, unable to move.

                                                                                               

"I didn't have to die, I didn't even have to give up my soul. That day by the pool, it was instantaneous. Easy. How's that possible?"

 

She can't think, or speak.

 

"Maybe it was never about Santanico."

 

Her heart skips a beat.

 

"Everything I've been through, maybe it's all been leading up to you."

 

Her breath catches in her throat. The pull between them is magnetic, something beyond her that she can never comprehend. As his other hand slowly starts to undo her shorts, and slide the zipper down, she reaches out to lay her hands on his cold chest. The mad rush of feverish heat is starting again, and she needs the cold comfort of his skin to anchor her to safety.

 

"I want to taste you," he murmurs, his fingers stroking over the most intimate parts of her, through the cotton fabric of her plain pink panties. "I lay awake at morning, thinking about what you'd taste like."

 

There's an ache in her soul, a need that runs so deep it's palpable, but the more Richie teases her, the closer she gets to satisfaction.

 

"Honey, maybe," he whispers in her ear. "Sunshine. Or both."

 

She's wet, so wet, as his fingers delve beneath the panties, touching her _right there_ and she practically jumps up in response but he's there to hold her down, his raspy voice her one connection to reality in this maddening rush of ecstasy.

 

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?"

 

Her eyes open. She pushes Richie away, pulling up her shorts. Guilt floods through her, even more so when she spots Seth rushing towards them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoy the fic.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck is going on here?"

 

Realising Seth has caught them red-handed, Kate pushes Richie away and quickly pulls up her shorts. Guilt flows over her, then pure unadulterated fear as Seth storms towards them. She has never seen him this angry before, not even at the Titty Twister.

 

"Relax, brother. It doesn't concern you."

 

Hearing Richie's patronising tone, she ponders smacking him herself. "Shut. Up. Richie."

 

"Does the fang-bitch know her lapdog is running around bumping uglies with teenage girls?"

 

In spite of how embarrassed she is, Kate steps up in front of Richie before Seth can get in his face. Hands pressed against Seth's chest, she struggles to keep him in check. "Seth, I swear. He wasn't hurting me."

 

Jaw clenched, his face filled with rage, Seth snarls at her. "I'll deal with your Judas ass later!"

 

Not expecting him to force her aside, she trips over her feet and falls to the ground.

 

"Hey, don't push her like that!" Richie barks.

 

Kate watches in horror as Seth starts shoving Richie.

 

"You have the gall to say that to me? I wasn't the one fucking her like a two bit whore just now."

 

"Why are you so upset, Seth? Did you want to trade places with me?"

 

"I'm not the perv here, you dead fuck!"

 

"But you are the prick using her as bait. Think that's any better?"

 

All hell breaks loose after Seth throws a mean punch across Richie's jaw. The brothers start fighting, beating and kicking each other. Running on instinct, Kate quickly makes her way towards the bag she'd dropped earlier on the ground and pulls out the gun from inside. Raising it up in the air, she fires a shot.

 

Startled, the Gecko brothers pause momentarily to look at her. Irritation surges through her. They're staring at her like _she's_ the crazy one when they're the ones fighting like dogs over a bone.

 

"Smart move, Einstein. Wake the neighbours so they can join in too," Seth grumbles.

 

"One more word, Seth, and I swear I'll put a bullet through your shoulder," Kate warns, glaring at them.

 

"Brilliant job, giving her a gun," Richie deadpans.

 

She makes good on her threat, fires a shot at Richie. The bullet whizzes right past him, grazing his pinky finger in the process.

 

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck are you doing?" Seth yells, grabbing his brother's wounded hand.

 

Richie cocks his eyebrow at her. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. Chekhov's law and all that."

 

"He's a vampire, he'll be fine," she reminds Seth. "But you won't be if you don't shut up and listen to me." Both brothers glare at her like she's sprouted a second head from her neck. "I'm not a piece of toy for you to fight over. And this isn't even about me! You're just using me as an excuse to beat the hell out of each other. Enough's enough. I'm sick of this crap." She withdraws the gun. "Seth, why do you think he's here? It's not for me." She keeps her gaze trained on Seth, refusing to look at Richie. "This is about _you_ , Seth. Richie's a stubborn jerk, just like you, and he won't admit he made a mistake when he picked her. But he did. He messed up, and now he's trying to make things right even if he's going about it in a really stupid way."

 

"That's not-"

 

"Shut up, Richie!" Kate interjects. "Seth, I know you're angry. You're hurting but he's here now, he's standing _right there_. No matter what he's said or done, he's still family. And he loves you."

 

"Stop with the Dr. Phil routine. I ain't got time for this shit," Seth fires back, starting to walk away.

 

"See what I'm dealing with here?" Richie adds.

 

"Then make time!" Kate yells simultaneously, pushing herself in front of Seth. "Because you're not coming back up to that room until you make peace with Richie."

 

Clutching her bag, she turns around and heads towards the stairs.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A thumping noise startles her awake. It takes a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the surroundings and she realises the other bed is empty, she's alone in the room . A quick glance at the radio-clock reveals it's past two in the morning. It's been almost three hours since she left Seth and Richie alone.

 

Eyes glued to the ceiling, she ponders what the Gecko brothers are up to. Maybe they're still fighting in the parking lot, but she doubts that. It wouldn't exactly be a fair fight considering Richie has supernatural strength on his side. Even earlier when Seth was provoking his brother, Richie was holding back. Maybe they're at the bar, drowning their sorrows in tequila. Another possibility enters her brain - the strip club located a few miles down the road - but she refuses to dwell on it. Nope, nope, nope. The idea of Richie with other women, naked women, dancing all over him, grinding against him, burns her up with jealousy. The memory of Santanico dancing for Richie and that awestruck expression on his face is still etched into her brain. She doesn't want to think about it or relive through that ever again.

 

The door opens and Seth stumbles inside, tripping over himself as he enters the room. He reeks of alcohol, cigarettes and weed - a stomach churning combination. She quickly gets up, heads towards him. Helping him rise to his feet, she moves him to the bed.

 

"Are you okay?" she asks.

 

His shoulders droop down, his head hung low. "Do you care?"

 

"Of course I do. How can you ask me that?"

 

He turns to look at her.

 

"It's either me or him, princess. You gotta choose," he says, his words slurred.

 

"What?"

 

His hand awkwardly curves around the back of her head. "I'm done with him, he's dead to me. So if you want to stick with me, you gotta cut him out. Simple as that."

 

Her heart sinks with disappointment. They didn't reconcile. She wonders if they even spoke after she took off.

 

"Can't have your cake and eat it too, Katie-cakes."

 

Seth only calls her that when he's extremely angry or trying to provoke her into an argument. Either way, she knows her attempts to get him to talk to his brother failed miserably. "You can't just cut Richie out of your life."

 

"Can't I? He's a fucking liar! I gave up everything for him, _everything_ , and he left me to be a minion for that viper-bitch queen!" Seth bites out. His brown eyes narrow onto her face, peering at her closely. "He's not here for me, or you, he wants something. Something big. And he's playing us both to get it."

 

She shakes her head. "No, he wouldn't do that."

 

He sneers. "Think you're an expert on him now? Why? 'cause he knows how to find your g-spot and get you off?"

 

"Don't be disgusting!"

 

"Then don't be a fucking idiot!" he snaps. "Me or him. Pick."

 

"You!" she screams. "You, okay? I pick you. You're all I have. You're my only family now. So there is no fucking choice when it comes to you and Richie. Because it'll always be you!"

 

For so long he's kept the hurt bottled up, hiding the pain of losing his brother behind anger and other distractions, but now his eyes brim with tears, the dam threatening to collapse, and he can't contain the despair any longer. His face crumbles, she draws him closer. His head rests on her lap, his tears streaking his face, down to her skin, and she holds him in her arms. His sobs are heart-wrenching, a painful reminder of the keen loss of her own father and brother.

 

It's a long time before he falls asleep, and even longer before she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading. If you have the time, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

The sun is scorching hot, the heat stifling as Seth drives down the open road. Sitting next to him in their pickup truck, her legs dangling out the window, Kate keeps her eyes closed as old school Britney Spears plays in the stereo. Normally he mocks her taste in music but this morning he actually asked her to pick a CD - even though he was the one driving. From the occasional miserable grunts coming from him though, she gathers he's regretting that decision, but he has yet to change the music.

 

Lately he's been quiet, reserved, and even considerate - which is so not like him. She's used to Seth teasing her, ragging on her, but these days there's only awkwardness between them, almost as if he's too embarrassed to be himself after breaking down in her arms.

 

A week has passed since that night but it's still fresh in her mind. His devastation, the despair reverberating from him, her heart aches just thinking about all that pain. And it wasn't just about him, the grief they shared was a cathartic experience for her too, especially after a year of mourning in private.

 

At first it was a blessing that Seth was hell-bent on avoiding discussing anything that involved Richie, or her family, after they drove away from Titty Twister. Once the numbness wore off, however, and the true loss of everyone she loved finally hit, she began to yearn for anything to keep the memories of them alive, even through something simple as sharing a story. But she knew it was hard for Seth to go down memory lane - it always led back to Richie for him - and so she grieved away from his prying eyes.

 

After last week, a part of her hoped they could be more open with each other now. Unfortunately, he seems even more distant these days.

 

"You awake, Princess?"

 

She pretends to sleep but opens her eyes right away when he starts tinkering with the radio. "Hey, I thought I was picking the music."

 

"There's only so much of this shit I can take."

 

"Don't act like you don't like it. I heard you humming to 'hit me baby one more time'!"

 

"In my defence, I thought it was 'fuck me baby'."

 

"Liar."

 

For the moment at least, everything feels normal again, the easy camaraderie between them still alive and thriving. "You still haven't told me where we're going."

 

"Tijuana."

 

"Why? The _culebras_ avoid that area."

 

"There's something big going on."

 

"What?" His refusal to answer automatically arouses her suspicion. "What's going on?"

 

"Can we hash out the details later? I still have a bitch of a hangover and Britney Fucking Spears isn't exactly helping."

 

"Whose idea was it to get wasted before a trip, huh? Because I seem to remember telling you not to go to the bar last night."

 

"Zip it. If I wanted a nagging wife, I'd still be married."

 

"Oh, please. You expect me to really believe that? Who would put up with you?"

 

"Vanessa." An appreciative whistle escapes his lips. "The sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on."

 

Kate peers at him closely. "You're serious."

 

"Goddamn, the things she could do with her-"

 

"Ew. I don' want to hear this."

 

"Mind. I was gonna say mind."

 

"Sure you were."

 

He smirks. "She was a smart girl. Had a real talent for planning jobs."

 

"Where is she now?"

 

"Somewhere far away hopefully. Probably cursing my existence."

 

"Probably," she teases. "So what happened? Why didn't things work out?"

 

Seth shrugs his shoulders. "Too alike, too stubborn. You know how it is."

 

"Do you still love her?"

 

He hesitates, and she wonders if she crossed a line asking him that. She's dying of curiosity about this part of his life because, frankly, she'd always assumed Seth and Richie were too dependent on each other to ever need anyone else.

 

Richie. Right away something stirs deep within her soul, a gnawing ache for something she doesn't even understand. The sensation of his hands on her body is ingrained into her brain, the way his fingers-

 

_Nope, nope, nope._

 

She chastises herself immediately for going down that train of thought. She promised Seth Richie was off-limits and she intends to keep her word. Seth is her family, and Richie is just... nothing.

 

Realising Seth never answered her question, she debates probing for more but changes her mind. She doesn't want to push her luck.

 

"We got married in Vegas," he says after a while. "Old Vegas, not the strip."

 

"Was it romantic?"

 

"Kinda. We couldn't keep our hands off each other throughout the ceremony."

 

"Did you write your own vows?"

 

"Do I look like a loser?" he retorts.

 

"Whatever. I think that's sweet."

 

"Sexy always trumps sweet. Remember that."

 

She whacks his arm. "Jerk."

 

"Feel like taking over?" he asks, pointing at the steering wheel.

 

"Only if you keep your mouth shut so I can get some peace," she teases him.

 

He smirks, pulling their truck over to the side of the road. "But no more of this Britney shit."

 

"Fine with me. I'm in the mood for some Miley Cyrus anyway."

 

He groans out loud in response.

 

 

*****

 

The bar is filled with obnoxious people and their raucous laughter, Seth's the loudest of them all. He's doing shots with the college boys, flirting with the girls while Kate sits in one corner of the room, watching him with concern. They've been in Tijuana for two days now and Seth's been partying every night, living it up like he doesn't have a care in the world, but she knows underneath the jovial facade there's something troubling him. There are moments she's caught him staring at her, a furious stench of desperation simmering in his eyes, but every time she prods him for answers he brushes her off like she's nuts. Something's wrong, she can feel it in her bones, but he doesn't seem to be in any hurry to spill his secrets, or even go hunting for _culebras_ for that matter. Whatever big that was supposed to happen seems to have fizzled upon their arrival, and a part of her wonders if there was even something to worry about. Had he lied to her?

 

"Kate, come here!" he yells from a few tables down, gesturing wildly for her to join him and his new friends.

 

She shakes her head 'no'. "I'm fine." Irritation surges through her when he swaggers over to her, tequila bottle in hand. He slams it down on the table, oblivious to the liquid splashing on her, and slides his chair up close.

 

"Why so sour, Katie-cakes? What's bothering you?"

 

She ponders asking him why he's wasted, _again_ , but decides against it. Having a conversation about his drinking habits when he's drunk would be a futile move on her part. "I'm fine. Can we just leave now?"

 

"No, I'm having a blast. So would you if you removed that pole from up your ass."

 

She purses her lips, refusing to argue with him when he's in this state.

 

"You know what you need?" he asks.

 

"For you to be sober?"

 

"You need to get laid!" He whacks the table with his palm, sneering at her. "Full-on, the whole shebang."

 

She gets up to leave but he grabs her arm, forces her to sit down. She's seen him drunk before but he's never behaved like this. The glint in his eyes is malicious, as is the deliberately cruel way with which he mocks her.

 

"I mean, look at this place. It's a sausage buffet!" He tilts his head. "Unless you're still hung up on Richie." He leans forward, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to pull her close. "Is that it, Ice Queen? You waiting for Junior Gecko to pop that extra fresh cherry of yours?"

 

"Fuck off!" She pushes him off and quickly gets up, too upset to deal with whatever's gotten into him. With quick strides she exits the bar but Seth catches up to her easily, bottle still in hand.

 

"Hate to break it to you, Princess." He takes a swig, swiping his mouth with the other hand. "But Richie ain't all that interested in breaking you in. He's having way too much fun eating out Viper Fang-queen."

 

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

 

"Maybe I'm tired of putting my life on the line for you. You ever think about that?"

 

She stops midstride, shocked. "You're being an idiot right now."

 

"Or maybe I'm finally being honest." He steps forward, not a hint of intoxication in his eyes. "I'm tired of looking over my shoulder, always wondering which fucktard will use me for target practice next. It's not me they want, it's _you_. So why should I be the one in the line of fire?"

 

"You're the one who got us into this! You and your brother!"

 

"Nah, babe. The wheels were set in motion way before I got involved. All they wanted was Richie, and _you_. The rest of us? Me, the padre, Scott, we were all just collateral damage."

 

His words are drenched with ugliness, filled with a kind of hatred she's not used to from him. She wants to scream, hit him until he feels the same pain he just unleashed upon her, but she has to remind herself that this isn't the real Seth standing in front of her. He's angry about something, wasted, and purposely trying to provoke her - probably to distract himself from his own worries. As much as she loves him, she can't be around him when he's acting like this or she's going to lose it completely. "If this is how you really feel, then we'll talk about it. Tomorrow. When you're sober. But I'm not putting up with you when you're like this. Don't come back to the room tonight. I don't want to see you there."

 

"And where am I supposed to stay?"

 

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

 

She's already a few feet away when his voice calls out to her from behind. "I guess this is goodbye then, Fuller."

 

"Go to hell!"

 

Turns out he really meant it, because the next morning she wakes up to a roll of bills lying next to the car keys on the nightstand table, along with a text message from him.

 

_"I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore."_

Her heart sinks; she knows he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

_"Oye Linda!"_

_"Bonita, Bonita. Que tal?"_

 

Kate ignores the catcalls from the drunken group of guys outside of the bar and keeps moving toward the motel. Their voices grow increasingly closer, she can hear them following her. Two weeks ago she would have already had her gun out and pointed at them; now, she keeps walking. Truthfully, she's not even sure if there's a weapon in her bag.

 

Suddenly a pair of hands grip her arm tightly, yanking her around. There are two men leering at her, their intent clear on their faces. To them she's something to be used and discarded, and instantly she regrets her previous ambivalence. Following her instincts she knees the one closest to her in the groin, shoves the other, and then starts running. Fear rushes through her as they chase her down the road, yelling things at her she doesn't understand.

 

All of a sudden, it goes deathly quiet. There are no more footsteps following behind her.

 

She looks over her shoulder, and is stunned to discover both men on the ground, their bodies twisted into mangled shapes. Slowing down, she comes to a stop. Her heart is pounding in her chest, she struggles to catch her breath.

 

"I never took you for an idiot, Kate."

 

She looks up to find Richie standing a few feet away, watching her with contempt. Anger rages in his eyes, a dark storm threatening to erupt.

 

"There are vampires after you, hunters stalking your every move. And you decide to go on a midnight stroll without any weapons?"

 

Filled with mixed emotions, she stares at him silently.

 

"What the fuck were you thinking, Kate?"

 

He's mad, agitated, but it pales in comparison to how she's feeling. How dare _he_ speak to her like that? After all the stupid things he's done? Richie and his brother have turned her world upside-down repeatedly, and just when she thought she'd found some stability, a semblance of a real life again, Seth took off, leaving her completely lost and alone in this world.

 

The pain that runs through her is sharp, almost paralysing, a physical manifestation of the devastating heartbreak that haunts her. She grips the sides of her waist, takes a deep breath in.

 

"Are you okay?" Richie asks, his voice much softer now.

 

"I'm fine!" Clenching her teeth through the pain, she watches him angrily. Even in this heat he's dressed impeccably in a suit, like he's about to do a cover shoot for a magazine. He's untroubled, coasting through an undead existence with the love of his life, while Kate's entire world is spiralling out of control and falling apart. Bitterness flows through her, the sensation so strong it burns her throat, her heart, and she wants to scream, yell, anything to end this agonizing hurt.

 

"Really? Then why do you have a death wish?"

 

"That's none of your business, is it?"

 

"What are you still doing here?" Richie demands, closing some of the distance between them. "I thought you would have left Mexico by now."

 

"And go where exactly?" she fires back. "I don't have a home anymore, remember? Or a family. I thought I had Seth, and even he took off. But I guess you know that already, don't you?"

 

Guilt flashes across his face, but it's quickly replaced with irritation. "It's not safe for you here."

 

She scoffs. "I don't care." Arms crossed over her chest, she walks past him, ignoring the piercing glare of his eyes.

 

"Kate," he calls her name.

 

She quickens her stride.

 

"Kate!"

 

She ignores him, keeping her attention focused straight ahead when he catches up to her in a matter of seconds.

 

"I know you're hurting right now-"

 

She shoves him hard, filled with terrifying rage. "Don't you dare pretend like you know what I'm feeling, what I'm going through! You have no fucking clue what it's like to be all alone. You've always had Seth, and now you have your stupid stripper girlfriend. Me? My mom preferred dying than being alive for us, I killed my father, and my brother..." Her voice cracks. "Scott would rather be a soulless vampire than be with his family!" Tears streak down her face; she feels overcome by despair. Her body starts trembling, no matter how hard she tried to remain calm. "All I had left in this world was Seth. He was _everything_ to me. And even he left."

 

Richie attempts to put his arms around her, console her, but she struggles against him, pushing him away, hitting him.

 

Silent but firm, he overpowers her to hold her tight in his arms, hugging her tightly until she's too exhausted to fight back.

 

It's a long time before her body stops shaking with rage, before she can actually breathe without breaking into sobs. His fingers run through her hair, tugging gently, his lips graze her forehead, and she finds herself leaning into him, returning his embrace.

 

"I'm the one who convinced him to leave," Richie confesses after a long time.

 

She pulls away. Even though his words don't really come as a surprise, not after pondering over every possible reason Seth could have left, it still hurts like hell.

 

"With you he's a constant target, his life will always be in danger, and I can't have that." There's no uncertainty in Richie's words. He doesn't regret what he did, not at all. "I have to keep him safe, and the only way to do that is to keep him away from you."

 

She stares up at him blankly. "Then why are _you_ here? If I'm such a threat, then why don't you stay the _fuck_ away from me?"

 

His face is an empty canvas, free of any emotions.

 

"You think you're the only one who love Seth? You're not. I love him too," she whispers.

 

"Then you should be happy he's gone."

 

"Fuck you!" she snaps at his condescending tone.

 

"Are you in love with him?"

 

She averts her gaze away from his, suddenly finding it very hard to breathe.

 

"Are you?" he probes again.

 

She replies with the most honest answer she's capable of. "Probably."

 

"Do you love me?"

 

Her gaze narrows at him. "You have no right to ask me that."

 

"But I'm asking. Do you love me?"

 

"No."

 

The air is thick with tension, his blue eyes penetrating right through to her core.

 

"You're a fucking liar."

 

Richie fists the back of her hair and pulls her close against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

Kate's senses seem to be on overdrive whenever Richie is close, but it's nothing to compared to how much more intense everything gets when his hands are on her body, touching her, stroking her, his mouth claiming hers. He kisses her like a dying man desperate for a lifeline; she knows exactly how that feels. Her knees weaken, her insides turn into liquids, and all that remains of her is a throbbing bundle of nerves.

 

She's pressed up against him, so tight she can't even breathe. His hands clutch her back, picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Oh god, there's that mad rush of fever again, elevating her body temperature until it feels like she's burning from the inside out.

 

There is no pain, no anguish, just pure, potent lust and the need to connect in a way that leaves her completely unhinged.

 

Her back is against a wall, the door handle digging into her skin, and it finally occurs to her they're back at the motel. She doesn't even remember getting here. He fumbles with her bag to pull out the key card, somehow still managing to trace his lips down the column of her neck, nipping her skin, teasing it . They stumble into the room backwards, clutching each other. The cold air blasting from the AC unit is a welcome respite from the heat of his touch that courses through her veins.

 

She unbuttons his jacket, sliding it past his shoulders. He drops her on the bed closest to the window, finally tearing his mouth away from her.

 

She stares up at him, startled to find him so... crazed. His sharp blue eyes are darkened, troubled, his hair no longer slicked back thanks to her busy fingers constantly running through them. He doesn't need to breathe but he's heaving, and she wonders if it's simply a habit back from when he was still human. There is so much uncertainty in his face, even fear, and it's both unsettling and comforting to see that he's as affected as her.

 

There's pressure on her hands, increasingly tightening; she realises it's because Richie's gripping her wrists, holding her arms tightly above her head. Then, out of the blue he's withdrawn, distant. He was right here a second ago, but now appears to be a million miles away. "Richie?" she whispers, hoping her voice will lead him back to her.

 

"Richard." Still perched above, and once again attentive. he peers down at her. "Call me Richard."

 

"But I like Richie."

 

His gaze softens, reminding her of a lost little boy in desperate need of comfort. Easing his grasp he lies down on her, his head tucked against her breasts, his body heavy atop hers. She cradles him in her arms, playing with his hair. It doesn't escape her notice they're both staring at Seth's empty bed.

 

"Seth calls me Richard when he's pissed off or frustrated," he says, finally breaking the silence. 

 

"I know."

 

"Don't be upset with him. Be mad at me."

 

She stiffens. "Seth is not a child; he made the decision to leave. And you gave him the push he needed. You're both assholes as far as I'm concerned."

 

Richie climbs up her body, fingers playing with the long strands of her hair while his eyes remain locked on hers. She swallows an audible breath, feeling his hips grind down on hers. He's hard, and she's scared.

 

"Do you want him back?" he asks.

 

"Yes."

 

"Even though you think he abandoned you?"

 

Unable to hold his stare, her attention trails downs to his lips. "You never give up on the people you love. You just have to find a way to forgive them and move past it." When her eyes finally drift up to meet his, the expression on his face gives her pause. The way he's admiring her reminds Kate a lot of how her daddy used to look at mom - with a sense of wonderment, love, pride that she'd chosen to be with him.

 

It doesn't make any sense for Richie to feel this way; frankly, it makes her anxious.

 

"I don't understand how you do that, how you can forgive people so easily," he murmurs.

 

His eyes linger on her, taking her in, and it makes her feel extraordinary, like she's something to be cherished. Her stomach is aflutter with butterflies at the genuine awe in his voice.

 

"You have such a big heart, and this amazing ability to forgive." His lips trace the curve of her bottom lip, as light as a feather. "And that's why they'll always come after you. There's so much good in you, you glow with it, and it shines through for everyone to see. They want to grab it, take it for themselves. They never want to let you go."

 

"The people I love don't seem to share that sentiment."

 

He shifts up, levels her with a blank stare. "Can you stop with the pity party?"

 

How he could be so warm and gentle one second and an absolute jerk the next she has no idea. "You're an arrogant son of a bitch, you know that?"

 

"I have every reason to be."

 

"Shut up."

 

Suddenly he pulls away, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She sits up, confused, watching as he reaches for his jacket. "What, you can dish it out but you can't take it?"

 

He looks over his shoulder at her. "I need to eat."

 

"Oh." Nervous, she bites her bottom lip. "Didn't you feed on those two guys earlier?"

 

"The assholes who had every intention of raping you? No. I didn't. I'm extremely picky about my food and I don't want my system filling up with nasty cretins."

 

As he slips into his jacket, panic unfurls in her stomach at the thought of being left alone again. "Don't go. Please."

 

"I'll be back. I promise." He walks to the door.

 

Spotting the earnestness in his eyes, she smiles with relief, but then it occurs to her he's about to take an innocent life to satisfy his hunger. Guilt surges through her. "How much blood do you need?"

 

"Not a lot, but it's different for every vampire."

 

"How come?"

 

He shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

 

"Didn't Santanico tell you why?"

 

There is a hard glint in his eyes and Kate knows she crossed a line.

 

"I don't want to talk about her."

 

Although relieved he won't be killing anyone, she's still not sure of the pain involved. "Does it hurt when you feed from someone?"

 

"Does it hurt _them_? Yes, if I want it to." He quirks his eyebrow. "I can be gentle, or I can rip someone's throat out. Depends on my mood."

 

"It looked so painful at the Twister."

 

"Well, that was a massacre. I try and avoid those now. They're a waste of time."

 

"The people you feed on, do they turn into vampires?"

 

"No. I have to _want_ to turn someone, and I'm always careful not to do that. There are enough vampires running around in this place without me adding to the bastard population." He teases her with a smile. "Can we play twenty questions after I come back? I'm starving."

 

"You can have my blood," she declares, much to her own surprise. From the stunned expression on his face, he's shocked as well.

 

"Why would you say that? Are you worried I'm going to take off and not come back?"

 

"No, you promised you would. I believe you."

 

"Then why, Kate? I know it scares you, you find the whole thing disgusting. So why the offer to be my midnight snack?

 

She'd assumed a vampire's heart no longer beats, but she doesn't really know for sure. Closing the distance between them, she reaches up to touch the spot where his heart resides, but he stiffens immediately. Rigid, and even defensive, he glares at her with animosity, making her wonder why such a tender gesture puts him on edge. "There's so much I don't know about you. Who you were as a human, who you _are_ as a vampire. I feel like if you..." Her voice trails off, unsure if he'll mock her for her sentimentality.

 

"If I what?"

 

"If you drink from me, it's something that will connect us together. I want to understand you, be a part of you, and maybe this is a good way to start that."

 

"You're not just saying this to manipulate me?"

 

"No, of course not." She cradles his face in her hands. "I'm not gonna lie to you. It did disgust me. The fangs, all that blood spurting out, the whole thing grossed me out."

 

"It won't be like that." His mouth shapes into a cocky smile. "I'm neat, and a lot more civilised."

 

"I trust you."

 

He starts unbuttoning his jacket, his keen gaze fixated on her. A sharp thrill of excitement runs through her body when his hands grab her behind to pick her up. With her legs curved around his waist, he carries her back to bed.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Richie places her on the edge of the bed, gently, like she's a fragile doll or something, and kneels down in front of her. Hands intertwined, they remain in place, unmoving, enthralled with each other. Despite his earlier declarations about starving, he doesn't seem to be in any hurry to feed, instead studying her with an intensity that makes her toes curl. At long last he leans forward, taking a few strands of her hair, smoothing it between his fingers, tucking it in behind her ear. Light as a feather his fingertips caress down the length of her neck, lingering on the incredibly sensitive spot which connects to her shoulder. Taking in the stark desire on his face, she trembles, finding it hard to breathe.

 

His voice is raw, tense, when he speaks. "Take off your top."

 

"Why?"

 

He cocks his eyebrow. "Because I don't want to mess it up."

 

Feeling foolish for assuming he meant something more, a heated blush spreads across her cheeks. "Oh."

 

"And because I want to see you naked."

 

Her heart starts racing wildly in her chest, fingers shaking as she pulls the eyelet fabric over her shoulder. She sets it aside, her stomach coiled into tight knots, nervous, afraid, yet also strangely excited at the thought of what's coming next. His breaths grow shallow, his blue eyes darken, but he doesn't say anything, do anything, simply watching her like a predator lying in wait for its prey, his gaze fixated on her breasts. He seems mesmerised by the sight of her and she isn't sure why. It's not like he hasn't seen her like this before, the first day they met at the pool she was actually wearing much less, but maybe because things are so different between them now, they've shared experiences that have changed both their lives - and Seth's - that it makes sense this moment feels special, extraordinary even.

                                                           

If only she was wearing a prettier bra.

 

"You're beautiful," he whispers, looking at her.

 

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

 

A wry smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "Only the ones I can't stop thinking about."

 

One hand snakes around to pull her forward while the other brushes the remaining strands of her hair over her shoulder. He leans in, his lips blow a hushed, cold breath on her skin, and all of a sudden her senses are on high alert, taut, every nerve in her body heightened with anticipation.

 

Pain shoots through her the moment his fangs pierce into her delicate skin, the sensation sharp and biting, and she gasps, clinging to him for comfort. It's unsettling, awkward and she's almost about to ask him to stop when he gently nudges her backward, forcing her to lie down. Maybe it's the change in position, or simply her body becoming accustomed to the strangeness of his mouth sucking on her, but the discomfort rapidly shifts to something more potent, raw. Something quite close to ecstasy. White-hot heat spreads through her, spooling between her legs, and her body arches against him, aching for something she doesn't quite understand.

 

He removes his mouth from her skin for a minute but she protests, tightening her legs around his waist, refusing to let him go.

 

"So you don't want me to stop?"

 

Breathless, she shakes her head 'no'.

 

Drops of blood drip down her chest and he laps it up with his tongue. A true expression of euphoria covers his face, like he's just experienced the most delicious thing in the world.

 

He moves up, hovering above her, fangs retracted but her blood still staining his lips. It shouldn't be hot, but it is, and she shouldn't like him when he looks so savage, but she does. Pressing her fingers against his lips, she peers at him closely. "What do I taste like?"

 

"Sweet." He teases her with a chaste kiss on the lips. "Like the richest chocolate you can imagine." He nips her jaw. "Pure decadence."

 

She smiles up at the ceiling while he trails wet kisses down her chest. "I like that."

 

"And then it changes, becomes more tart."

 

"Really? That doesn't sound good."

 

"Oh, it is. It's amazing, and just when I think I've gotten used to the tartness, you taste like vanilla, and honey."

 

"I sound like a dessert table."

 

He chuckles, dipping his tongue into her navel. "Blood tastes different, depending on where you drink it from."

 

"Really?" she whispers, feeling that familiar ache between her legs again.

 

"Yeah." His hands pause on the button of her shorts; he nudges her to look at him and she meets his stare, transfixed by the desire in them. "I want to taste every part of you."

 

Her throat goes dry. Unable to speak, she guides his fingers to unzip her shorts.

 

It's amazing how swiftly he moves when he wants. Within seconds, her shorts are thrown to the floor and he's easing down between her thighs to kneel on the ground.

 

One second her head is filled with nervous anticipation, the next she's incapable of _any_ thought, let alone coherency as he feeds from an extremely sensitive spot in her inner thigh. She's simply a vessel of pure pleasure, desperate and moaning for more. Her body writhes with need, her fingers fisting the sheets to alleviate the pressure that's quickly unfurling in her stomach, The feeling of ecstasy grows stronger, more keen, until she thinks it's finally reached fever pitch but then somehow manages to exceed in intensity, again and again.

 

"Whiskey," he murmurs, sipping the blood from her thigh ever so gently. "Decades old."

 

He shifts. Fearing he's about to stop, she throws her leg over him, holding him tightly in place.

 

His fingers start to stroke her over her panties while he drinks from her, and she practically jumps up, unused to so much stimulation.

 

Oh god, he's good. He's great, and she doesn't know what he's doing but she never wants it to stop. His fingers play her like a guitar, smooth, melodic, downstrokes and upstrokes, while his mouth caresses her, licks her, and it's all too much, too strong, too fast.

 

Suddenly, everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, feedback is much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

The woman sitting across from Kate may bear a striking resemblance to Jenny Fuller, but something about her evokes a strong fear within Kate. For one thing half of the woman's face is rotting off, her hair and nails decaying, then there's the fact she's nothing like the lovely and vibrant human being Kate knew her mom to be. Instead this woman is a corpse, empty and lifeless.

 

All of a sudden the woman looks up, locks eyes with Kate and there's a fierceness there which is terrifying. Kate wants to walk away but she can't, she doesn't even have the willpower to _look_ away.

 

"Why are you doing this? This is wrong. _Wrong_! Don't you know that? What's wrong with you, Kate?"

 

"What do you mean?" Kate asks, reaching out to hold the woman's hand but the corpse slaps her hand away, as if disgusted by her touch.

 

"It can never be. It's _wrong_. Don't you get that?"

 

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

 

The words get louder and louder, growing into a chant, echoing throughout the room. The shrill voice is deafening, forcing Kate to cover her ears. "Stop! Please stop. I don't understand what you mean!"

 

The walls start to bleed, there's blood gushing out of the floor.

 

One minutes she's cowering in front of her mom's corpse, the next she's floating in a pool. Liquid, red liquid, surrounds her. Blood. She's covered in blood, submerged in it, the taste of it strong in her mouth. She starts choking, screaming for help.

 

At long last there's a familiar voice in the horizon, yelling her name. She's drowning, he's too far away, but then there's an arm reaching below the water, pulling her to the surface.

 

It's Richie. He's saving her. But then his face morphs into Seth's.

 

She's disoriented, confused, clinging to him as he drags her out of the water.

 

They're no longer by the pool. Instead she finds herself relaxing in a black bikini, lying on the warm sand, under the hot sun, in complete bliss. Seth's grinning down at her, an amused expression covering his beautiful face as he taps her nose.

 

"Better ways to get my attention than fake a drowning, Princess."

 

Balancing herself on her elbows, she gives him a soft smile. "I wasn't faking it."

 

Seth smirks. "Damn fucking right. You'll never have to fake it with me."

 

"Leave the girl alone, Jackass. Can't you see she's not in the mood?"

 

Richie's amused voice reaches her ears, and she looks to her right to find him approaching them. He's wearing an easy, cheerful smile that is so unlike him. Her heart starts beating rapidly, her body getting hot under his loving gaze as he draws closer. He looks so different, so normal, in an open shirt and a pair of cargo pants that lay low on his hips. His body is long, lean, athletic, and her gaze is automatically drawn to the contours of his abs, the way his hip bones taper into a V-shape. That oh-so-familiar ache returns, the need for something more coursing through her veins.

 

She finds herself between the brothers, Seth lying down beside her, Richie sitting on the other side of her.

 

Seth places his hand on her body, his large palm spanning her belly.

 

"I missed you," she whispers, looking into his warm brown eyes. There is so much love in his gaze and it fills her with warmth, spreading throughout her body like sunshine.

 

"I know," he whispers.

 

"Why did you leave?" she probes.

 

"Because he's a dumb fuck," Richie pipes in.

 

She locks eyes with Richie. He leans in closer, his lips brushing softly against her own and it's like being struck by lightning. Swift currents of electricity run through her body, growing more intense with every stroke of Seth's hand, every kiss from Richie's lips.

 

In a blink of an eye Seth is naked, and he's perfect, broad-shouldered, muscular, the black sleeve tattoo a striking contrast against his bronzed skin. She aches to touch him, to kiss him and taste him but he's too busy ripping off her bikini bottoms with his teeth. An incorrigible grin curving his face, he throws the fabric at Richie who catches it effortlessly, slipping it into his back pocket.

 

Seth's mouth closes over the very intimate parts of her, sucking her, tasting her, his tongue circling around the sensitive nub that seems to be connected to every nerve in her body. He's brutal with his assault, teasing and taunting as she writhes under his touch, screaming for more.

 

"Once a screamer, always a screamer," Richie whispers. He kisses her with a languid, sensuous intensity that makes her wet.

 

Guttural moans escape her lips, in response to both their machinations. There are fireworks in the sky, birds chirping loudly. The ocean waves crash against each other, rapid and fervent.

 

She can't think, can't breathe, pleasure surging through every inch of her.

 

Richie swallows her groans in his mouth, his tongue playing with hers, making her tremble when his thumb circles her right nipple deliberately slow, squeezing the hardened nub between his fingers.

 

"No, don't stop," she whispers, breathless, when Richie pulls back, his gaze consuming her. "Please."

 

Richie's index finger smooths over her bottom lip. "We're not going anywhere, Sweetheart. This is just the beginning."

 

She takes his finger in her mouth, sucking the digit, licking it with her tongue, and the blues of his eyes darken to match the colour of the ocean next to them.

 

Suddenly it's night, the sky pitch black. She's still naked, comfortably positioned between the brothers, Seth facing her, Richie behind her. Their arms and legs are all tangled together, melding into one.

 

"If you had to pick, who would it be?" Seth asks. His hand rests on her waist, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on her skin.

 

"Really? This shit again?" Richie murmurs, his voice filled with sleep.

 

She shivers at the delicious sensation of his breath humming against the nape of her neck.

 

"Kate, don't answer that."

 

"Richie, don't tell me what to do," she snaps.

 

Seth chuckles softly, dropping a tender kiss on the tip of her nose. "That's my girl."

 

She rolls her eyes. "Shut up, Seth."

 

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed tonight," Richie teases.

 

She yawns, closing her eyes. "I don't know why you keep asking me the same question, Seth. It's not like my answer's going to be any different. I wouldn't pick Tango or Cash. I haven't watched the movie, remember?"

 

"You have no idea what you're missing," Seth chastises.

 

"You're not missing much," Richie says at the same time.

 

She smiles, slowly nodding off to sleep.

 

"Hey, Princess," Seth murmurs, his voice a soft whisper in her ear. "Not going to leave us again, are you?"

 

Her eyes remain closed. "I'm not the one who runs, remember?"

 

Richie traces the curve of her ear with his tongue, his fingers playing with her hair. "We can't do this without you. You know that, don't you?"

 

"I love you," she whispers.

 

Kate wakes up with a start.

 

At first she's discombobulated, unsure of where she is, why she's naked, why she's alone and then it all comes back to her, a mad rush of unwanted memories flashing through her brain.

 

Hearing the door, she reaches for the sheets to cover herself.

 

Richie steps inside, his blank gaze fixated on her. He shuts the door behind him.

 

"Hi," she says.

 

He doesn't say anything, simply staring at her for the longest while before drawing closer. There is something malicious in his gaze, it makes her anxious, but she tells herself she's being silly. "Have I been out long?" she asks.

 

He sits down on one corner of the bed, careful not to make any physical contact. Pulling out a large roll of cash, he drops it by her foot.

 

"What's this?"

 

He's cold as ice. "Cash. Moolah. Whatever you want to call it. There's enough here to last you months. Take it and get the fuck out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

Richie steps inside the room and shuts the door behind him. "Hi," Kate greets, clutching the bed sheet to her breasts. The last thing she remembers is him sliding down between her legs, feeding from her inner thigh, and a hot blush spreads across her cheeks recalling that erotic sensation. Feeling a little shy, she gives him a hesitant smile.

                                             

He doesn't say anything for the longest time. A blank expression covers his face, making it impossible for her to gauge his thoughts. Dread forms in the pit of her stomach, as if she's standing on the edge of a cliff and about to jump to her inevitable death.

 

Finally he draws closer, but instead of relief it's apprehension that surges through her. Something's wrong; she can feel it in her bones, but tells herself to snap out of it. "How long have I been out?" she asks, hoping that will spark a conversation.

 

It doesn't.

 

He sits down on one corner of the bed, careful not to make any contact with her.

 

"Richie?" She prods again. "What's wrong?"

 

After what feels like an eternity, he reaches for something inside his jacket pocket. She stares at him, confused, as he places the large stack of bills near her feet. "What's this?"

 

His voice is cold as ice. "Cash. Moolah. Whatever you want to call it."

 

"I can see that," she snaps. "What's it for?"

 

"There's enough here to last you a few months. Take it and get the fuck out of here."

 

"What?"

 

"You need to leave," he repeats, turning towards her. "There are hunters after you and I can't be around every minute to protect you."

 

"I don't need a bodyguard, Richie."

 

"Actually, yeah, you do, but it can't be me. The best thing for you to do right now is cross the border and go back."

 

Guilt brims in his eyes but it disappears so quickly she wonders if it's simply a figment of her imagination. Maybe she's projecting her feelings onto him, the same way she did with Seth. After a year of travelling and hunting together and everything they went through, she had come to think of Seth as her family, her lifeline, and assumed he felt the same way, but all it took was some cautionary words from his brother and Seth ran as fast as he could, without so much as a backward glance in her direction.

 

And now she has a sinking feeling Richie's about to do the same. "Why are you doing this?"

                                                                                                                         

"I told you why. It isn't safe for you here."

 

"Don't give me that bullshit, Richard. Tell me the truth."

 

He levels her with a cold glance. "You're really going to make me do this, aren't you? I'm trying to be a nice guy here-"

 

"Then stop! Stop fucking being nice and just be honest!"

 

"You want honesty? Fine. Here it is. I don't want to be with some fucking virgin who passes out when I get too close! Do you know how frustrating that is?"

 

Stunned into silence by his cruel words, she averts her gaze from him. Is this really happening? Maybe she's still sleeping and in the midst of a nightmare. The stranger in front of her can't be the same Richie was so sweet and gentle only a few hours before.

 

"What the fuck was I thinking?" He mumbles to himself, running his fingers through his hair. "All this time I had this voice in my head telling me Santanico was the wrong choice, that maybe it was _you_ who I was supposed to be with. Everything I'd gone through, everything I'd experienced, it all happened so that _we_ would be together, but I guess I was just deluding myself. Santanico scares me sometimes, she can be so fucking intense, and you were just... I don't know, a way out when things got to be too much. If I loved _you_ , then it meant I didn't love her and didn't have to commit. It's not like you can be in love with two people at the same time, right?" He asks pointedly.

 

His words cut into her like a knife, pain gushing out of her.

 

He stands up, casually walks over to the window. Leaning against the wall, he peeks through the curtains. "Santanico said you were nothing more than an itch I had to scratch, that I was romanticizing my infatuation into something more, but I thought she was full of shit. No wonder she laughed at me when I told her I had feelings for you. She practically dared me to come here, like she knew this whole thing would blow up in my face."

 

Kate flinches. A part of her wants to crawl under the blanket and hide from his devastating words but she forces herself to remain in place. "You didn't come here for me, you're here to prove something to yourself."

 

He throws her a pitying glance. "Look, I'm not trying to be a jerk. You said you wanted honesty, right? Well, here it is."

 

"I wish I'd killed you when I had the chance."

 

His eyes narrow on to her face. "There's no need to be so melodramatic, Kate. I had every intention of sticking it out with you but I realised I don't love you. You can't give me what I need and I don't see the point of attempting something that will make us both miserable. I mean, it's not like I'm what you want either. You were moaning Seth's name while you were passed out, and mine too." His head tips to the right, an eyebrow quirking up. "It's really fucked up when you think about it."

 

"Shut up!" She pushes the cash aside, some of it landing on the ground. "Take your money and get out!"

 

He exhales a resigned sigh. "I don't know why I expected you to be mature about this." Leaving the money where it is, he turns around and heads to the door.

 

"If I ever see you again, I _will_ kill you." Kate realizes she means every word, it's not an empty threat. Hate is not a feeling she's familiar with, but right now, looking at the sneer on Richie's face, she recognizes that very potent emotion swelling within her.

 

"Good thing I'm already dead, Sweetheart."

 

He walks out, leaving her alone in the empty room.

 

There are no tears of sorrow or anger, just a welcome numbness that envelopes her, and she's grateful for it.

 

*****

 

From a few miles away Richie watches as the pickup truck drives past the customs officer and officially out of Mexico. The rustbucket joins the traffic on the other side, quickly disappearing from his line of sight.

 

He should feel happy, relieved, that she's gone, Kate's finally fucking gone, but it's absolute, terrifying despair that ripples through him. Telling himself to get over it, he picks up the phone and dials his brother's number.

 

"Is it done?" Seth answers, sounding wasted.

 

"Yeah. She's gone."

 

The silence is heavy, palpable. Richie knows if there's anyone who understands what's he's going through right now, it's his brother.

 

"When you showing up here?" Seth asks.

 

"In a few hours."

 

"And then we finally put a stake through viper fang-bitch?"

 

Richie pauses briefly before answering. "It's not going to be that easy."

 

"No shit, Sherlock. But we gotta start somewhere, right?"

 

"I'll call you when I'm close."

 

"I'll be at the bar."

 

"Shocking," Richie deadpans.

 

Seth hangs up and Richie starts his car, that heavy feeling of emptiness lessening a little at the thought of reuniting with his brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

Richie enters the beach-side bar, scans the open surroundings. The area is practically empty save for a few losers still hanging around. And Seth. He's sitting at the bar, shoulders drooped, downing a shot of something. Probably tequila, and definitely not his first if his dishevelled appearance is any indication.

 

Kate's face flashes in Richie's mind again, her devastated expression forever ingrained into his brain. Before he can fall into a state of self-pity and despair, he forces himself to snap out of it. There's no room for doubt when it comes to Kate. He did what needed to be done to keep her safe.

 

He walks over to Seth, pulls out a stool and takes a seat next to his brother. Seth eyes him, disinterested, before returning his attention to the empty glass in front of him. He starts tapping it on the table. "Hey Vato, hit me up with another one."

 

"Think you've had enough," Richie remarks.

 

"Think you need to shut the fuck up."

 

An affectionate smile forms across Richie's lips; he missed his brother.

 

"You want one?" Seth asks.

 

"No. Has no effect on me now."

 

"That blows."

 

"Tell me about it."

 

They sit there for a few minutes, both silent.

 

"What happened?" Seth finally asks.

 

The last thing Richie wants is to recall his night with Kate. The exact moment his deliberate cruelty broke her heart haunts him. He _saw_ the pain flowing out of her like blood gushing out, felt it with every fibre of his being. "I told you. She left."

 

"Stop beating around the bush. Tell me what happened exactly."

 

"You want the gory details? Fine," Richie snaps, his temper rising in spite of his efforts to remain calm. "I fucked Kate, told her she was a lousy lay, and then I threw some money at her and told her to get out." The punch to his face isn't a surprise, not when he intentionally provoked Seth.

 

Seth shoves him hard and Richie topples backwards, landing on the floor.

 

At first he takes it when Seth kicks him but soon he's fighting back, desperate to unleash his inner demons. He and Seth are rolling on the floor, kicking and punching each other, the bartender is screaming at them in Spanish and suddenly they're soaking in water.

 

"What the fuck?" Seth screams, looking up at the toothless bartender holding an empty bucket. "You better hope that was clean water, asshole!"

 

Richie pushes Seth aside, gets up from the floor.

 

"Get the fuck out!" the bartender screams at them in broken English, repeatedly.

 

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you old man," Seth grumbles, swiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

 

Richie removes his jacket, throws it over his shoulder, and exits the bar. He walks across the sand, watching the waves crash into each other. Shortly after Seth joins him, holding a bottle of rum. He pops off the cap, throws it aside before taking a swig.

 

"That was a load of crap you fed me back there," Seth accuses.

 

"Was it?"

 

"You might be an asshole, but you're not that big of an asshole."

                                                

Richie refuses to look at his brother, still staring straight ahead. "I did what I had to do."

 

"Is that your new fucking mantra?"

 

"Maybe it is," Richie snaps, irritated by his brother's eyes studying him, watching him intently. Seth has always been able to see through his defences and Richie knows it's a matter of time before he loses it completely under Seth's scrutinising gaze.

 

"What happened?" Seth asks again, his voice much more compassionate now.

 

"She was still waiting for you at the motel, she wasn't planning on going anywhere until you came back."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, really." Richie turns to meet Seth's gaze. "She loves you. She has a big heart and she would forgive you for anything. So I had to find another way to break her."

 

"Jesus Christ, Richard. That's cold."

 

Anger ripples through him, hot and volatile and he grabs Seth by the collar. "Don't you think I know that, Seth? You think I enjoyed this? You think I _liked_ fucking her over? She's the only other person besides you that thought I was worth something, that I wasn't some psychotic loser! And I had to look into her eyes and tell her she was worthless, that she meant nothing to me. I had to break her goddamn spirit because _that's_ what makes her pure, that's why she's special, and the reason why every pious freak wants to sacrifice her to the gods."

 

The pain is agonizing, more intense than when he lay dying in Santanico's arms, and he wants it to stop, he doesn't want to feel anymore. He bends over, heaving, his vision blurry and his stomach coiled into knots. For fucks sakes he's a vampire now, he's not supposed to have goddamn panic attacks, but apparently some of his old habits are still a part of him and didn't just magically disappear when he turned. All of a sudden he feels Seth's hands on his back, comforting him, telling him to breathe, close his eyes, count his breaths - all the usual things Seth says and does to help him cope with these attacks.

 

It takes a while but eventually his nerves settle down.

 

They're sitting on the sand, staring out into the ocean, the bottle of liquor going back and forth between them.

 

"You know what the worst thing about being a vampire is?" Richie says after a long pause.

 

"How hideous you look when you're all fanged out?"

 

"Fuck off." Richie takes a drink before passing the bottle back to his brother. "I can't get smashed, no matter what I drink. Alcohol is wasted on vampires."

 

Seth chuckles. "Can't have it all, bro."

 

"Yeah, I guess. I'll just have to be happy with the eternal life bullshit."

 

Silent once again, they finish the bottle between them.

 

"You saw her cross the border, right?" Seth asks, his voice hesitant.

 

Richie nods his head. "Yeah, she's gone. Don't worry."

 

"You think she'll be okay?"

 

He remembers the glint in Kate's eyes, the way her brightness diluted with each insulting word he hurled at her. "She won't be dead. That's all that matters."

 

"How was she when you found her?"

 

Richie looks at Seth but his brother glances away. "Heartbroken. I'm pretty sure she's in love with you."

 

Seth just makes a face, shakes his head 'no'. "She'll get over it."

 

"Will you?"

 

Seth casts him an annoyed expression. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

 

"You know what I'm talking about."

 

"She's a kid. It's not like that."

 

"Yeah, that's why you've been getting wasted every night since leaving her, right?"

 

Seth grumbles to himself for several minutes before finally responding. "So what's next? How do we get rid of viper fang-bitch?"

 

"First we hunt down the artifacts that'll kill her, and then we go after Santanico."

 

"Stake through the heart won't do it?"

 

"No, she's more powerful than that."

 

Seth draws a long out breath. "And then what?"

 

"And then, _bro_ , we save the world. Gecko style."

 

Seth starts laughing. "How fucked up is that?"

 

Richie simply smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

**Three Years Later**

 

Seth slips on the grey double-breasted jacket over his buttoned white shirt, checks out his reflection in the mirror. Well, goddamn. Vanessa was right. While nothing compares to a perfectly tailored Zegna, the Tom Ford suit he's wearing right now isn't too shabby either. He turns towards Richie who's sitting at the desk, tinkering away with some gadget Seth is supposed to be using later tonight. "What do you say, bro?" He points to himself. "Do I look like a high baller or what?"

 

Richie looks him up and down. "Or what."

 

"Please," Seth retorts. "Like you'd fit in with the bouji folks better?"

 

Richie cocks his eyebrow. "Without a doubt."

 

"Well then, _Richard_ , why don't you go to the party instead of me?"

 

"Because that means taking your moronic ex-wife as my date and I'd rather put a stake through my heart than do that."

 

Seth shoots him a dirty look. "Don't. Vanessa's doing _us_ a favour-"

 

"Really? A favour, huh? So she's not expecting a cut or anything in return?"

 

Flushed with guilt, Seth faces the mirror again and starts fixing his hair.

 

"Was it necessary to tell her how much the dagger was worth?" Richie prods.

 

"She needed an incentive to help us steal it," Seth fires back. "So I gave her one."

 

"Except we're not planning on selling it after, remember? Does she know about that part too?" Richie leans back in his chair, levels Seth with a condescending stare. "I know math isn't your strong suit, Seth, but a third of nothing is still nothing."

 

"Fuck off, Richard!" Seth says, throwing the shirt he'd been wearing earlier at his brother. "I didn't exactly have a choice, did I? What was I supposed to say 'Hey babe, wanna help me steal a magical dagger that a vampire god is trying to destroy 'cause it's one of the few things that can kill her'? She would have put us both in the loony bin as soon as I said vampire."

 

Richie tips his head to the right. "Or call the cops and send us back to prison."

 

"No, just you. She doesn't hate _my_ guts."

 

"Not yet anyway."

 

"Besides, she'll be the one keeping filthy fat fucks distracted while I'm sneaking off to steal your goddamn rust-metal."

 

"It's not just any old metal."

 

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's a special magical metal forged from leprechauns and unicorns or some shit like that. We've been over this like a million times."

 

"Yet you can't remember a single specific detail about the actual thing."

 

"Who gives a fuck as long as I get my hands on it?"

 

"True."

 

"What was that, brother? Did you actually admit I was right about something?"

 

Richie picks up the tiny gadget he was playing with earlier. "You remember what I told you about this thing, right?"

 

"Yeah, I do. Now get off my back so I can get ready. I have to pick up Vanessa in an hour."

 

"Do _not_ let her distract you."

 

Seth grins, knowing exactly what his brother's implying. "Hey, if she wants to distract me for a few minutes I'm sure as hell not gonna stop her."

 

Richie gives him a disdainful glance before returning his attention to the laptop on his desk.

 

A few minutes later Richie inserts the gadget into the fabric of Seth's suit. "Remember, turn it on when you're in front of the vault. Not before. This piece of shit doesn't exactly have a great battery life."

 

"Got it."

 

Seth fist bumps his brother before heading for the door.

 

"Seth?"

 

"Yeah?" He looks over his shoulder at Richie.

 

"Don't get dead."

 

Seth smirks. "I'll try." He exits the hotel room, leaving his brother behind.

 

*****

With Vanessa by his side, Seth saunters through the mansion where the party's being held, casing the joint. Richie managed to get the blueprint of this place a few days ago and everything's still the same from what Seth can see. So far, so good. If this thing goes off without a hitch, they can be out of here in an hour. Thank the fucking lord for that because he has no idea how much more he can take of these rich, pretentious fuckholes.

 

"Seth, smile," Vanessa says, casting a polite smile at the couples passing them. "You don't want to arouse these people's suspicions, do you?"

 

"Not everyone's a natural born grifter like you, babe."

 

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

 

"Really?" He looks at her. "I could have sworn I told you you're the hottest thing in this room."

 

"Considering I'm the youngest person here, not exactly a compliment," Vanessa points out.

 

"Yeah, it is. Youth doesn't necessarily mean beauty. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

 

Picking up a glass of champagne, she faces him. "Wow, that's deep."

 

"Not just a pretty face now, am I?"

 

Smiling, she leans in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "I still can't believe you're here. Or that you're even alive."

 

"Neither can I."

 

"Once we take care of this maybe we can finally go away somewhere."

 

Guilt surges through him. "That sounds good."

 

"But not with Richie."

 

Irritated, he tells himself to stay calm. "Fine. Whatever."

 

"I don't know how it's possible but he's a bigger bastard than before."

 

"Alright, I get it. You don't like him."

 

"No shit, Seth. He's an asshole and you know it."

 

"Fine, he is, but he's family. _My_ family. So can we stop having the same argument every fucking time?"

 

Despite the angry glint in her eyes, Vanessa nods. "Sure. Sorry."

 

"Hey, thanks for helping me do this," he says, reminding himself that he has no right to get mad when _he'll_ be the one fucking Vanessa over. "I don't know how you scored an invite to this-"

 

"I have my ways. And I'm not planning on sharing them with you."

 

He smirks.

 

They drift through the rooms until finally stopping in a secluded corner. Thanks to the blueprints, Seth knows there's a back entrance behind the wall which will lead upstairs to where the vault is kept. Now he just has to wait for the right opportunity to slip away.

 

"Looks like we're not the youngest ones here," Vanessa says.

 

Seth follows the direction of her gaze and finds himself staring at a familiar face a few feet away.

 

_Kate_.

 

He stands frozen, the wind knocked out of him like someone just delivered a strong punch to his gut. Kate, h _is_ Kate, who looks the same yet somehow completely different than the last time he saw her. Her hair is longer, and there's a certain maturity to her face that wasn't there before.

 

Their eyes meet. She doesn't move, her unwavering gaze locked with his.

 

His chest squeezes with pain. He can't fucking breathe. That deep ache he's tried to forget the last few years seems to have returned with a vengeance, hell-bent on leaving a mark in his soul.

 

There was an innocence to Kate that used to drive him nuts. He couldn't figure out how she could still be so sweet, and sometimes even naive, after everything they'd gone through. It was both endearing and frustrating and one of the many things he loved about her. The woman standing in front of him, however, looks the farthest thing from the sweet, shy girl he remembers. Dressed in a blue dress that hugs her body in all the right places, she appears comfortable in her own skin, confident, and, unlike him, she knows with complete certainty that she belongs here.

 

And holy fuck, she's hot as hell.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Seth stands there, stiff, rigid, his chest squeezing with pain. He can't fucking breathe. That deep ache he's tried to forget the last few years seems to have returned with a vengeance, hell-bent on leaving a mark in his soul.

 

There was an innocence to Kate that used to drive him nuts. He couldn't figure out how she could be so hopeful, sometimes even naive after everything they'd gone through. It was both endearing and frustrating, but also one of the many things he loved about her. The woman standing in front of him, however, looks the farthest thing from the sweet, shy girl he remembers. Dressed in a blue dress that hugs her body in all the right places, she appears comfortable in her own skin, and - unlike him - knows with complete confidence she belongs here. 

 

And holy fuck, she's hot as hell.

 

She's staring at him with the same level of intensity he's watching her; he wonders what she's thinking, how she's doing, why the hell she's even here and not off in college somewhere. He wants to rush over and hold her in his arms, tell her how much he's missed her, ached for her.

 

She was the only thing that kept him going after Richie chose Santanico. His brother's betrayal had burned a hole in his heart that Seth thought would never heal, and even though the pain never went away it became more and more bearable - because of Kate. She made him smile, gave him a reason to keep fighting, to not give up. And then he betrayed her in the worst possible way.

 

She's the first one to break eye contact, and it's a shock to see her turn to the old geezer standing next to her, smile at him like he's fucking Prince Charming. The douche whispers something in her ear, snakes his weasel arms around her waist, and plants a gross kiss on Kate's cheek. It takes all of Seth's inner strength not to run over and pummel the asshole to the floor.

 

"Seth?"

 

Tearing his gaze away from Kate, he look at Vanessa. She's watching him, worried. "Yeah?"

 

"You okay? You just zoned out on me."

 

He takes her glass of champagne and drinks from it, downing the entire contents. "I'm fine. I just thought I recognized someone."

 

"Shit, that's not good. What if they call the cops?"

 

He turns back to look at Kate but she's not there anymore. He quickly scans the room but there's no sign of her.

 

"There are arrest warrants out for you both you and Richie, remember? If someone recognized you-"

 

"She won't calls the cops. Don't worry."

 

" _She_?" Right away, Vanessa's tone changes. "Who is _she_?"

 

"Some girl I met in Mexico," Seth replies, feigning nonchalance. Since sneaking into Texas a month ago and hooking up with Vanessa, he's been careful to keep her in the dark about everything that went down. Vanessa doesn't know anything about the Fullers, the Titty Twister, Vampires. Nothing. She's separate from the madness that consumed his life and that's the way he intends to keep it. Hell, it's not like she'd believe him anyway. Sometimes _he_ has a hard time believing his brother is a fucking vampire.

 

"Some girl you fucked?"

 

"Are we really going to fight about this now?" Seth fires back. "We're here to work, remember?"

 

"For your sake I hope this chick doesn't rat you out to the cops."

 

"She won't." Seth puts down his empty glass on a table. "Ready to do this?"

 

"Hey, be careful," Vanessa says, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss.

 

He peers at her closely, tucking in a loose curl behind her ear. There was a time when he used to think the most complicated relationship in his life was with Vanessa, and now, well, he just wants to laugh at his own stupidity. Those were the good old times, when things were simpler before everything went to hell. "You too, babe. Keep these fuckers busy, okay? And stick to the plan."

 

"Got it."

 

Seth turns around and heads for the hidden staircase.

 

*****

 

Few minutes later Seth is standing outside the room containing the suspected vault, and he pulls out the little compact tool box from the inside of his jacket pocket. After tinkering with the lock for several minutes he jams the door open, steps inside, and finds himself staring at Kate. She's holding a dagger in her hands, the same one he's after. "Hi," he blurts out, and realises exactly how stupid that sounds. Fuck.

 

She watches him, her face a blank stare.

 

"How are you?" he prods, taking a few steps closer.

 

"Peachy," she finally responds, her voice cold, nothing like he remembers.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"I could ask you the same thing."

 

"I want that dagger you're holding."

 

"You're not getting it." Her tone is firm. "I really thought I'd never see you again."

 

Guilt ripples through him. "I know."

 

"I was hoping you'd be dead."

 

Her harsh words sting, there's no denying that, but he also knows she has every right to feel that way. "Seems to be a popular opinion."

 

Glancing down at the dagger, she smooths her fingers along the edge. "Why do you want this?"

 

"Because Santanico's looking for it."

 

She looks up at him. The vacant expression on her face is gone, replaced with absolute disgust. "So you're working for her now?"

 

"Fuck, no! That thing can kill her, she wants to destroy it. We don't want that bitch to get her hands on it."

 

"We?"

 

"Richie. Me."

 

A bitter smile curves her lips. "Of course."

 

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be-"

 

"Dead and sacrificed to the gods by now? That's why you took off, right? You didn't want to end up in the line of fire?"

 

"Why are you here, Kate?"

 

"How's that any of your business?"

 

Angry, he storms towards her. "You're smarter than this, you know better than to get mixed up in this shit." His heated gaze locks with her defiant one. "Shouldn't you be in college or something? Why the fuck are you here? And why was that old douchebag groping you?"

 

"Seriously? You think you have any right to ask me that?"

 

"I walked away to keep you fucking safe-"

 

"Safe?" She laughs, an ugly sound laden with rage. Her eyes gleam with hate, and it's a kick in the stomach to know he and Richie are responsible for that. "Is that what Richie told you?"

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

She advances forward, closing the distance between them. She's up in his face, glaring at him, and of all the goddamn things he _should_ be concerned with all he can think about is how great she smells. _Holy fuck_ , he missed her scent. Her lips are a fiery red, and he's suddenly struck by the image of Kate sucking him off with those lips. His cock hardens at the thought, excitement rushes through his blood, but he tells himself to snap out of it, to focus. "We had to keep you safe, and getting you away from all this was the only way to do it."

 

"If you really believe that, you're a bigger idiot than I assumed."

 

"Watch it, Princess."

 

"Or what, Seth? What are you gonna do to me you haven't done already?" She sneers at him, goading him to respond. "You ruined my life, you broke my heart, you dumped me like I was yesterday's trash and left me _all alone_ to deal with the shit you and your brother caused. And guess what, I'm still here, I'm still standing. So what the fuck can you do to me now?"

 

Her words hit him like a bucket of cold water. "What shit? What did you have to deal with?"

 

She scrutinises him, eyes brimming with suspicion.

 

"What happened?" he demands, jaw clenched with frustration. "Tell me what's going on, Kate!"

 

"Richie did something to me, something that made me a bigger target. You say you sent me away to keep me safe? Bullshit. As soon as I crossed that border to come home, they came after me. Not just hunters, but also vampires. Every fucking night. It doesn't matter where I ran or hid, they always found me. Because of you and your brother."

 

For the second time that night Seth's left speechless, the wind knocked out of him. Overwhelmed with shame, regret, and a countless other emotions, he diverts his eyes from her. "I'm sorry."

 

"I don't care." She's cold again, her voice frigid. "I've always heard revenge is bittersweet, but I don't know. Feels more sweet than bitter, actually."

 

As soon as Seth looks up at her, he knows he's in trouble. He can hear footsteps approaching, and a second later three security guards burst through the door, pointing guns at him.

 

Kate raises her eyebrow, shrugs her shoulders. "I rang the secret alarm when you were apologizing."

 

"So this is how we're gonna play it?"

 

"Yup. Oh, and if you see Richie before you're locked up, tell him I said hi."

 

Seth starts fighting with the rent-a-cops but the big, beefy one throws a few mean punches across his jaw, his stomach. Kate's face is the last thing he sees before he drops to the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Pain shoots through Seth, jolting him awake. His jaw hurts, his stomach hurts. Hell, his entire fucking body hurts. He opens his eyes and realises he's in the passenger seat of a car, Richie driving next to him.

 

"You okay?"

 

Seth casts a brief glance at his brother. "I'm sore."

 

"No kidding. You look like you got hit by a mack truck."

 

"Might as well have. Those asswipes were ridiculously jacked." Seth rubs the back of his neck. "How the hell did I get here?"

 

"Your ex-ball and chain called me. Lucky for you, I was close to the mansion. Took care of the rent-a-cops while they were hauling you out."

 

"Where's Vanessa?"

 

Richie ignores the question. "I knew it'd be a bad idea to have her go with you. You go full retard around her. All you had to do-"

 

"Hey, leave her out of this. It wasn't her fault I screwed up."

 

"So whose fault was it then, Seth?"

 

Seth contemplates not saying anything but knows he could never keep this from his brother. "Kate was there."

 

Richie swerves the car over to the side of the road, slams on his breaks.

 

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Richard!" Seth gripes, unlocking his belt.

 

"Kate? _Our_ Kate?" The cold arrogant mask Richard always wears is gone; in its place is a man lost and frantic at the mere mention of a name. "What was she doing there? How is she? _Where_ is she?"

 

"She was there for the dagger."

 

Richie stares at him, confused. "What? Why?"

 

"It doesn't matter. She has it now."

 

"We have to find her."

 

"Richie, we can't. She hates us, remember? And she has every reason to." Seth shakes his head. "I thought we were doing the right thing letting her go."

 

"We did."

 

"No, _Richard_. We didn't. Because she said the attacks got worse, way worse, when she came home. You know what that means, Richie? We fucking left her to deal with all that shit alone! When she needed us, we bailed on her."

 

"How's that possible? That doesn't make any sense."

 

"She blames you for the attacks, thinks you did something to her. But that can't be true, can it, Richie?" Seth glares at his brother. "You didn't _do_ anything, did you?"

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

 

"Tell me what happened that night you were with her."

 

"We don't have time for this shit."

 

"I want fucking details, Richie!"

 

Richie runs his fingers through his hair, desperation brimming in his eyes. "She wanted me to feed from her, said it would connect us or something like that. I was drinking her blood when she passed out on me. I didn't even take that much from her, but she was out cold. I thought I hurt her, I thought she was dead. She barely had a heart beat!"

 

Seth realises there's no way Richie's lying. While his brother can be a real son of a bitch at times, he also knows how much Kate means to Richie, the lengths Richie will go to keep her safe.

 

"I had to do something," Richie whispers, his voice frantic. "So I gave her some of my blood. It's supposed to accelerate healing, and it did! It worked. Her heart started beating again, she came to for a minute and then went right back to sleep. She was fine. I swear!"

 

Seth pulls his brother in for a hug, consoling him so that Richie stops shaking. "I believe you."

 

"We have to find her. I need to explain-"

 

"I don't think that's a good idea."

 

Richie shoves him away, glaring at him. "Why the fuck not?"

 

"Because all we've done is fuck up her life!" Seth exhales a long breath, his chest squeezing with pain. "I saw it in her eyes tonight. She hates me, hates us. Can't really blame her after everything we've done."

 

"I _have_ to see her."

 

It's pointless to argue with Richie when he's made up his mind about something. "Fine, you do what you need to," Seth mutters.

 

"Come with me," Richie pleads.

 

"No! Fuck that. I'm not going. I need to make sure Vanessa-"

 

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're gonna blow me off, blow Kate off, for _her_? When are you gonna get it through your thick skull you two are a fucking disaster?"

 

"That's rich coming from you, asshole!"

 

"It's not even like you love her."

 

"Shut up, Richie."

 

"When are you gonna man up and admit the truth?"

 

"And what truth would that be?" Seth fires back.

 

"You don't want to see Kate because you're terrified. You're in love-"

 

"Fuck you!" Seth storms out of the car, slamming the door behind him. His body protests in pain but he ignores it.

 

"Fine. Walk away. Pussy!"A minute later Richie pulls up the car next to Seth. "You look like you're gonna pass out any second. Get the fuck in."

 

"Only if you keep your mouth shut. I'm getting real sick of you blabbering all the time." Richie cocks his eyebrow in defiance but remains quiet. Seth slips back inside. "Drop me off at Vanessa's. I need to let her know we're leaving."

 

His brother flashes a smug grin.

 

"Wipe that fucking smirk off your face, Richard. I'm not going with you to see Kate."

 

"Sure you're not, _bro_."

 

Seth wishes he had the energy to punch the asshole.

 

*****

 

Kate gets out of the bathtub and wraps herself in a towel, wincing with pain. Thanks to the two vampires that caught her by surprise an hour ago, her body is black and blue with bruises. She ended up killing them soon thereafter, but not before they got a few good shots in. Gazing at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she studies her arms; the wounds will heal quickly, but until it does it feels like her nerves are on fire, screaming with agony.

 

Her phone rings, bringing her out of her reverie and she picks it up from the bathroom counter. It's Ranger Gonzalez returning her call. "Hi."

 

"Kate, you alright? I just got your message."

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she assures. "How's the little munchkin doing?"

 

"Growing up too fast. She's running around all over the place, getting into things she has no business being in."

 

Hearing the fatherly pride in the Ranger's voice, Kate smiles. "I think she gets that from you."

 

"That's what her mother keeps saying." He clears his throat and Kate can hear him drifting into quieter surroundings, probably away from his family so they don't hear their conversation. "What's going on, Kate?"

 

She contemplates telling him about Seth's return, but decides against it. Ranger Gonzalez hates the Gecko brothers, probably even more than she does, and he wouldn't hesitate to leave his family behind to make sure Seth is dead. While that thought is somewhat comforting, Kate doesn't want the Ranger involved in any of this. She may have lost everything but _he_ still has a beautiful family who need him, and Kate doesn't want to jeopardize that. Besides, Seth is probably in a cell somewhere - assuming Richie hasn't busted him out yet. "Everything's fine. I just... I need you to go to the _bruja_ for me."

 

"For the potion?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I thought a hit was good for a year."

 

"They've been wearing out of my system faster than usual. These last few weeks, I don't know, it's been crazy. The vamps have been crawling out of the woodworks."

 

"Why? Has something changed?"

 

She swallows an audible breath. Seth was at the mansion three nights ago which means Richie must be around too; instinctively she realises that's why vamps have been chasing her down again - because of the Gecko brothers. "No, everything's normal," she lies.

 

"Kate, I get the feeling you're keeping something from me."

 

"I'm not."

 

"If you need help-"

 

"All I need is for you to send me the potion from the _brouja_. One hit of that and I'll be the invisible woman to all vamps again."

 

"Promise me you'll call if you're in trouble."

 

There was a time when she would never have made false promises, but not anymore. "I will. I swear."

 

"Okay, fine. Where you staying?"

 

"At a hotel downtown."

 

"Text me the address."

 

After the conversation ends, she puts her phone back on the counter, grabs a bottle of lotion and flicks the bathroom light off. All of a sudden, she hears the door shut. Someone's in her room. Light on her feet, quietly as possible, she grabs the stash of poison she keeps in the bathroom. One shot of the venom renders vampires immobile, weakening them for hours. The only problem is, she has to get close enough to inject it.

 

She tiptoes out of the bathroom and finds a looming figure standing in the far end of the room, his back turned to her. She doesn't need to see the face to recognise who it is. The long, lean length of his frame is answer enough. _Richie_. Her heart starts beating erratically, her stomach twisting into knots.

 

A part of her wants to run and hide, the other wants to storm over and kick him in the balls and hurt him as much as he's hurt her. Instead she stands there, still.

 

He turns around.

 

Eyes locked, both frozen, they simply stare at each other for a long while before he finally breaks the silence. "Kate," he whispers.

 

In one quick stride he closes the distance between them. Standing directly in front of her now, he watches her intently.

 

"I missed you."

 

His words are exactly what she needs to hear at that moment. With the small needle still curled up in her hand, she quickly reaches up and sticks it in Richie's neck.


	15. Chapter 15

"What the _fuck_?" Richie grumbles, pulling out the needle from his neck.

 

"Did that hurt? I hope that hurt."

 

"Was that necessary?" he mutters, rubbing the irritated spot.

 

"Absolutely," Kate replies.

 

There are darkened bruises all over her arms and shoulders, and he could kick himself for not noticing them earlier. "What happened to you?"  


"You're seriously asking me that? After everything you and Seth have done?"

 

Realising she misunderstood him, he takes a step closer and reaches out to smooth his fingers along her skin. Immediately, she retreats back. He peers at her closely. It's not just hateful scorn that masks her face, there's also fear. She's clutching the towel to her chest, like she's worried he's about to rape her or something, and the thought fills him with disgust. "I'm not going to hurt you."

 

She scoffs. "You _can't_ hurt me. That stuff I injected you with? Any second now you're going to drop to the floor, you won't be able to move. You'll be in a lot of pain, for hours, and you'll feel every second of it."

 

Cheeks flushed, long brown hair piled into a messy bun atop her head, she's glaring at him like he's the scum of the earth and all he can think about is how beautiful she is. "Revenge looks good on you."

 

She studies him with a confused expression. "Did you hear what I said? You're not going to be able to move-"

 

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you. How did you get those bruises?"

 

"Like you care."

 

"I do." He turns around, walks to the bed and takes a seat, stretching out his long legs in front of him. Pulling out a cigarette from the pack inside his jacket pocket, he slips it between his lips and lights it up using the matches on the bedside table.

 

"You can drop the act, Richie. The dagger's not here, you're wasting your time."

 

Silent, his eyes languidly travel down her body, memorizing every inch of her so the image is etched into his brain. "I don't care about the dagger. I'm here for you."

 

"Yeah, sure you are."

                                       

His gaze lingers on the swell of her breasts, remembering how perfect they were. "Why don't you go put on some clothes? We need to talk-"

 

"I have nothing to say to you," she interjects.

 

"-but I can't focus with you naked. All I can think about is how much I want to rip that towel off and fuck you right here."

 

"Am I supposed to be flattered by that?"

 

He takes a drag off his cigarette. "I'm just telling you how I feel."

 

"Which is what? I'm suddenly fuckable now that I'm not a virgin anymore?"

 

There's disdain on her face, utter contempt - so very unlike the girl who was always hopeful and saw the best in people. It sickens him to know _he's_ responsible for that change. "I said horrible hurtful things to you that night. I didn't mean any of it but it was the only way I could get you to leave Mexico. Seth and I, we wanted you to be safe."

 

"How noble of you."

 

Ignoring her sarcastic response, he continues. "I wish I could undo it, fix it, but I can't. All I can do is apologize. I'm sorry, Kate. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I pushed you away."

 

"And now you want me to forgive you."

 

"Can you?"

 

She shakes her head, laughing. The sound is hoarse, bitter, not at all reminiscent of the Kate he remembers. He butts the cigarette out in the ashtray before focusing his attention back on her.

 

"You know what I think?" she asks.

 

"Tell me."

 

"You still think of me as that same stupid, naive girl you manipulated before. You're here because you want something. Maybe it's the dagger, maybe it's something else, I don't know, but I'm not going to let you get your hands on it."

 

He realises there's no point in arguing with her. It's not like she has any reason to trust him. "You told Seth things got a lot worse for you when you came home. What happened?"

 

"Like you don't know."

 

Jaw clenched, he stares at her intently. "I don't."

 

"You did something to me! Something that made the vampire attacks a hundred times worse."

 

"I gave you my blood that night, that's all. You were passed out and it was the only thing I could think of doing that would make you okay."

 

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

 

"Yes! Because it's the fucking truth!"

 

Her eyes brim with angry tears. "Everywhere I went I was attacked by vampires. It didn't matter where I ran, where I hid, they always found me. Because of _you_. Because of what _you_ did to me. Why did you do it? For Santanico?"

 

He stands up. "This has _nothing_ to do with her. I want her dead just as much as you do."

 

"Liar! You're a fucking liar!" She storms towards him. "If you really cared about me, you would have checked up on me. But you didn't, did you? You and Seth just went on with your lives like I was nothing, like I didn't exist at all."

 

"I couldn't!" he fires back, losing the last bit of control he had left. Cradling her face in his hands, he forces her to look at him. "I knew if I looked for you, if I saw you again, I couldn't stay away. I loved you-"

 

She slaps him across the face; his cheeks sting from the violent contact.

 

"You don't ever get to say that to me. You don't know what love is!" she spits out. "You're selfish, you're an asshole, and you're here now because you want something. You're a fucking monster."

 

"Maybe so, sweetheart, but I still love you."

 

"Fuck you!" She shoves him hard. "Get out!"

 

She turns around to walk away but he pulls her close, trapping her in his arms. "You think it was easy for us? You think we moved on? Seth's a huge fucking wreck since he left you. He acts like everything's okay but I know my brother, I know when he's hurting, and he's all messed up without you."

 

"Oh yeah," Kate mutters, struggling against him. "That's why he was sucking face with that girl at the mansion, right?"

 

"Forget her! She means nothing to him," Richie says dismissively.

 

"So he's using her? Like he used me? Like _you_ used me?"

 

He maneuvers her around in his arms to face him. "Yell at me. Hit me. Hurt me. Do whatever it is you need to do to make yourself feel better so we can move past this. Because I'm _not_ leaving you again."

 

Suddenly pain ripples through him, agonizing, blinding pain that feels like it's shooting out of every nerve in his body. One minute he has Kate in his arms, the next he's on the floor, unable to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	16. Chapter 16

Kate looks down, watching helplessly as Richie starts trembling on the floor. _Shit_. She has used the venom on numerous vampires over the years and every one of them reacted to it right away, their bodies shutting down, immobilising them. It's extremely hurtful to their system, rendering most of them unconscious from the agonising torture. But of course it affects Richie differently, probably because of Santanico. He's not paralysed; in fact he's shaking violently, moaning with pain.

 

After everything he and Seth have put her through, she should be jumping with joy at the sight of Richie suffering... but it's not happiness, or even satisfaction, she feels at the sight of a tortured Richie on the floor.

 

Every instinct she possesses is telling her to run, get away from here as fast as she can. At any moment Seth will burst through that door, making this night even worse, and while she may be able to handle one Gecko on her own, she knows it's almost impossible for her to beat them when they're a team. In her experience, the brothers are significantly more cruel and cunning when they're working together and yet, she finds herself unable to leave.

 

Resigned, Kate bends down and places her hand on his forehead. Although he looks feverish, his temple is ice-cold. He meets her gaze, the deep blue pools of his eyes drowning in anguish.

 

She quickly gets up, grabs a pillow and comforter from the bed before returning to Richie. Holding his head up, she struggles to slide the pillow underneath him so he's a bit more comfortable. His hand fists her towel, reluctant to let her go when she tries to get up.

 

"Kate..." he murmurs. "Don't... leave... _please_." His voice is hoarse, raw, _desperate_.

 

"I have to change," she replies, pulling away. Picking up a pair of tank-top and shorts, she walks to the bathroom. Once inside she expels a long breath, staring at her own reflection in the mirror, her brain still screaming at her to run before it's too late. She can't leave now but once he's okay she can take off, Kate reminds herself. It takes hours for the venom to disintegrate but it's already proven to behave unpredictably with Richie. Maybe he'll be fine within minutes. And then a new thought occurs to her, filling her with unexpected dread. What if he's not? What if the venom is more toxic to his system and ends up hurting him worse?

 

She throws the towel aside, gets dressed. Her hand is on the doorknob when she pauses momentarily. Her nerves are shot to hell, overwhelmed with guilt, anger and confusion. Taking a deep breath, she exits the bathroom.

 

Richie is still on the floor, curled up on one side, no longer shaking. Instead he's watching her, making her feel even more anxious than she already does. Ignoring his piercing stare, she walks towards him and picks up the comforter from the floor, throwing it over his body. She sits down next to him, leaning back against the bed frame, and closes her eyes.

 

It's not too long before he starts shaking again vigorously, jolting her awake. Unsure of what to do, she scoots down and tries to comfort him but his movements are too quick, too abrupt, until eventually the episode passes and he's calm once again. Throwing her arms around his chest, she hugs him tightly.

 

"I'm... sorry," he whispers against her neck.

 

"Just try to sleep."

 

"No. You'll... leave."

 

Her stomach coils into painful knots, her chest tightening. Silent for several minutes, she finally responds. "I won't."

 

"Promise... me."

 

She begins stroking his hair. "I promise."

 

He relaxes against her, like a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulder, and soon falls asleep in her arms.

 

***

 

When Kate wakes up next she finds herself face to face with Richie. His eyes are wide open, peering at her closely as they lie next to one another, sharing the same pillow. "What time is it?"

 

"I'd tell you but I can't move." Paralysis seems to have finally kicked in. "You still snore," Richie continues, his tone filled with amusement.

 

Embarrassed, she sits up. "Fuck you."

 

"Not today. But soon, I promise."

 

She glares at him, irritated by the sheer arrogance in his voice. He may be incapable of moving but his mouth seems to be working just fine. "You're an ass."

 

"Tell me something I don't know, Sweetheart."

 

"Don't call me that."

 

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

 

"Nothing." She turns around, sitting with her back to him. "I just want you to get out of my life."

 

"I can't do that, Kate. I walked away once and it almost killed me. Seth. _You_. It was a mistake and I don't intend to make it again."

 

"You, you, you. It's always about you. No one else matters because it's always about Richie. You're the most selfish person I know!"

 

"Yeah, you're probably right."

 

Feeling agitated, she moves over to sit on the bed.

 

"You promised you wouldn't leave," he reminds her.

 

"Unlike you, I keep my word. I'm not going anywhere, but that doesn't mean I have to look at you." She glances at the clock; it's almost one in the morning. It's been a long night and she's exhausted. Pulling the sheets over her, she lies down on the mattress.

 

"Who was he?"

 

At first she contemplates staying mum but eventually her curiosity wins out. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Who was the guy you lost your virginity to?"

 

"How's that any of your business?"

 

"Hey, I'm just trying to kill time with some conversation. It's either this, or me lying awake and listening to you snore."

 

"Shut up!"

 

He chuckles.

 

She knows he's goading her, teasing her deliberately, and she really shouldn't respond but both brothers have always been really good at provoking her temper.

 

"So, who was he?"

 

Thinking back to the guy she met at the coffee shop she worked at two years ago, Kate finally answers. "Aaron."

 

"Sounds like a loser."

 

"He wasn't a loser. He was nice, sweet. Pretty much perfect."

 

"There's no such thing as perfect."

 

"Maybe not but he was the closest thing to it."

 

"Where's Prince Charming now?"

 

She doesn't respond.

 

"Don't leave me in suspense, Kate. I'm just dying to find out if this crappy romance has a happy ending or not."

 

"It doesn't."

 

There's a brief pause before he speaks again. "What happened?" he asks softly, almost hesitant.

 

"I left him before he could leave me."

 

Tension fills the air, thick and palpable.

 

"Did you love him?" Richie prods.

 

"No. I don't think I have it in me to love people anymore."

 

"Yeah. Sure."

 

His condescending tone sets her blood boiling and it takes all of her willpower not to throw something at him. "Fuck you, Richie!"

 

"You don't like hearing the truth? Too fucking bad. You have the biggest heart out of anyone I've ever known. You're amazing, and beautiful, and you see the best in everyone. You make people want to be better. That hasn't changed. It never will."

 

"That girl's been dead for a long time, Richie."

 

"Don't give me that bullshit. If that was really true, you would have left me here alone. But you didn't."

 

"I'm really regretting that decision now."

 

He chuckles.

 

"Maybe this is all a ploy on my part," she adds. "When you're sleeping, I'll put a stake through your heart."

 

"If that'll make you feel better, I'll give you the fucking stake myself."

 

"I don't believe you."

 

He ignores her words. "These last few years, it's been miserable. Before you, Seth and I were fine. All we needed was each other. And then you came along and it just... it changed everything. For me, for him. I thought once you left things would go back to the way they used to be, but it never did. It hasn't been the same, not even close. Everything feels hollow, empty, when you're not with us."

 

Her heart soars, and a small part of her aches to believe him - but she can't, not when fear lurks in every corner of her soul. After everything that's happened, she can't trust Richie. Not at all.

 

Suddenly there's a loud banging on the door, startling her.

 

"I know Richie's in there, Kate. Open up or I'm going to kick this door in," Seth threatens from the hallway.

 

"He's not kidding about the door," Richie drawls. "I've seen him do it many, many times."

 

"Shut up!" _Great, just great. Exactly what I need, Kate_ mutters to herself as she contemplates her next move.


	17. Chapter 17

Seth has always hated the feeling of losing control, not really a surprise considering his sick fuck of a father who took sadistic pleasure in making him feel afraid and helpless. In a strange way though, his need to exert control has saved his ass - and Richie's - countless times over the years. Richie may be a fucking genius when it comes to planning jobs but his brother can also get easily distracted if something unexpected occurs - no matter how small or insignificant the problem may be. He, on the other hand, is great at executing plans because he never sweats the small details. Because of their own unique set of skills, he and Richie have always made good partners - but right now Seth wishes he'd walked out of his brother's life years ago. Or at least beat the fuck out of Richie so the asshole wouldn't be able to chase after Kate.

 

Kate. _Fuck._

He and Richie never talked about Kate these past few years. Suppressing their feelings was the only way they could both keep going and move forward. But now that she's back, all those emotions have resurfaced with a vengeance. Wracked with guilt, just the thought of seeing her again makes him want to retch. Because of him and Richie, her life is a fucking mess. He has no idea how to come to terms with that, what to do; he feels powerless and ashamed, and this time he doesn't even have Richie to support him through this. Before they used to be on the same page when it came to Kate; now, however, his brother is on a completely different wavelength. Since finding out about her, Richie's been on a mission to track her down, to get her to come back into their lives, and it boggles Seth's mind that Richie doesn't seem to realise how fucked up that is, not to mention impossible considering how much Kate hates them both.

 

He warned his brother repeatedly not to confront Kate, to leave her alone, but of course his pleas fell on deaf ears. And now Richie's been gone for hours and every instinct in his body's telling him the jackass is in trouble.

 

Seth pounds on the door again, louder this time. "Kate, open up. I know Richie's in there. Open up or I'm gonna kick this door in!"

 

The door opens and there's Kate standing there, staring at him with sheer contempt on her face. "Richie?" He pushes the door open, careful to avoid any physical contact with her and steps inside. Right away he spots his brother lying on the floor and rushes towards him. "Richie! You okay?"

 

Relief surges through him when Richie gives him a stupid grin. "I'm good. Hanging in there."

 

"Get up."

 

"Can't."

 

Seth kneels down, peering at Richie with concern. "Why not?"

 

"I shot him up with venom. He won't be able to move for a while."

 

Anger surges through Seth, and he glares at Kate. "You did _what_?"

 

"Just be grateful that I didn't kill him!"

 

"I get it. We fucked up your life. You hate us. But torturing him like _this_? Seriously? He did what he did to _protect_ you. And yeah, things didn't work out exactly the way he planned but his intentions were good."

 

"As far as I'm concerned, you're both assholes!"

 

"If you're gonna be pissed at anyone, be pissed at _me_! I knew it was a dumbass idea to push you away but I went along with it anyway!"

 

"Hey, don't yell at her!" Richie speaks up.

 

"I'll take my anger out on whoever I damn well please," Kate fires back at the same time.

 

Jaw clenched with frustration, Seth turns back to Richie. "Does it hurt?"

 

"Not anymore. Just feel numb all over."

 

"You think blood'll help?"

 

"I don't know, Seth. I've never been poisoned before."

 

"How about you cut the attitude, _Richard_? I'm just trying to help." Seth rolls up his sleeve.

 

"You taste horrible," Richard grumbles.

 

"Be grateful, bitch. People ain't exactly lining up to be your happy meal." Resting Richie's head on his lap, he holds his wrist over his brother's mouth. "Alright. Drink up."

 

"I can't fang out, fuckhead. I'm paralysed, remember?"

 

"Yet your big fat mouth seems to be working just fine."

 

"Oh my god, you guys are ridiculous!" Kate spits out.

 

Seth watches intently while she storms towards them, picking up something from the table along the way. He stiffens when she kneels down next to him and Richie, even more so when he realises she's holding a swiss army knife. "You don't have to do this."

 

She casts him a brief glance but doesn't say anything, her eyes still fuelled with rage. Puncturing her skin, she holds her hand over Richie's mouth.

 

It's been a long time since he's watched his brother drink blood (Richie usually feeds in private) probably because Richie knows the whole thing tends to gross him out. But at this very moment as Kate sits in front of him, her long hair cascading down her chest, cheeks flushed red with anger, he realises this whole feeding ritual isn't all that bad. In fact, it's beautiful. _She's_ beautiful.

 

He studies her like a hawk, her pale, creamy skin so soft and smooth it takes every inch of resolve he has not to reach out and run his hands down her arm. She shifts unexpectedly, moving closer, and her head is practically leaning on his shoulder and all he can think about is how great she smells, like vanilla, or maybe cherry blossoms all mixed up together. _Fuck_. What the hell is wrong with him?

 

Minutes pass, the air thick with silence.

 

At first Kate seems intent on avoiding both him and Richie but eventually Seth catches her gaze locking with Richie's. She seems to be caught in a trance, enthralled or something. He may not be a fucking vampire with superpower senses but he knows women, he knows what gets them aroused, and Kate is just that as she sits in front of him, trying to pretend she's not turned on as Richie feeds from her. He can practically smell the excitement rushing through her blood, can _feel_ her body react to Richie's machinations.

 

Instinctively he reaches out to touch her hair, his fingers gliding through the silky strands. She finally meets _his_ gaze.

 

His heart's pounding in his chest, as is hers. Her lips part a little, she can't breathe either, and his eyes are automatically drawn to her mouth. Before he can stop himself, he closes his lips over hers.

 

As much as he's tried to deny it, he's always wondered what she'd taste like, what her mouth would feel like under his. And _fuck_. It's better than anything he's imagined. It's pure fucking heaven.

 

He kisses her like a dying man in need of salvation, rough and desperate. And she returns the kiss with equal ferocity, her hand still hovering over Richie's mouth, like she needs to be connected with the both of them.

 

Suddenly, she pulls away. Eyes frantic, breathing laboured, her gaze wavers back and forth between him and Richie.

 

One look at her troubled face and Seth wants to kick himself. What the hell was he thinking? No wonder she's looking at the both of them like they're fucked up messes because that's exactly what they are. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

She gets up and rushes out, slamming the door behind her.

 

"Do I really need to tell you to go after her?"

 

Seth pushes Richie off his lap. "Shut. Up. Richard." Angry with himself and his fuckhead of a brother, he sits down on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

 

It's cold outside, freezing actually, and the tequila she's been drinking for the last hour has done nothing to warm her up. She's not even the slightest bit tipsy and she _hates_ that. There have only been a few times when she's been drunk, all of them years ago when she was still a teenager, with Seth by her side. Memories from the last time she was wasted flash through her mind. They were still in Mexico and it had been Seth's birthday. Of course he hadn't volunteered that information, she happened to notice the expired license he still carried with him and remembered the date. He'd been in no mood to celebrate but she had dragged him to the bar and he'd insisted she take a few shots with him. Tequila was their poison of choice that night and they both paid for it with a killer hangover the next morning.

She takes another swig of the bottle and swallows the liquid. Nope, nothing. She might as well be drinking water. Closing her eyes, she lays back on the pool chair. Unfortunately images of both brothers assault her brain, tormenting her.

"You alright?"

She turns to find Seth standing a few feet away. He seems concerned and embarrassed, even a little shy, and she reminds herself it's just an act. The Gecko brothers are setting up a job and that's the only reason they're here. "I will be as soon as you leave me alone." She takes another shot, staring at the water in the pool.

"Maybe slow down on the tequila."

"Maybe mind your own business."

"You can't handle your liquor, Kate. We both know that."

"Oh please, I can drink you under the table."

"Says the girl who gets hammered after two wine coolers."

"That was three years ago. Things are different now."

"If you say so, Princess."

"I'm not your fucking princess, and I'm not your brother's sweetheart."

"You _are_ a regular barrel of laughs though."

"Why are you here?" she snaps.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry about... upstairs. I was worried about Richie and you were helping him and I just... I was grateful and I got carried way. It was a mistake. It's never gonna happen again."

She holds his gaze for a moment. A sharp thrill jolts through her body, making her insides ache with pleasure and pain, and she quickly averts her eyes from him. "Changing tactics?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Richie shows up, tries to sweet talk me. And when that doesn't work, you try the same thing. You guys must really want that dagger badly."

"I doubt Richie gives a fuck about that now. As soon as he heard about you, you're all that he's been obsessing about. "

"Isn't that sweet," she mutters.

"He's in love with you."

"Sure he is."

"It's the truth."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care."

"Let me guess. You're in love with me too."

"Don't flatter yourself, Princess. You're not my type."

His words sting, even hurt, but she tells herself at least he's being honest - a far cry from Richie. "Take your brother and get out of my life."

"It's not gonna be that easy."

"Why? You guys did a bang-up job of it three years ago."

"And look how fucked up that turned out. We did it to keep you safe and it ended up fucking up your life even more."

"And what? Harassing me now is going to undo the damage? It can't."

"You think I don't know that, Sugar?" Seth snaps. "If I had a choice I wouldn't be here right now. And I wouldn't let Richie bother you either but I can't control what he does. He loves you, and he has this idea in his head that _we're_ supposed to be together-"

" _We_? Meaning what?" She levels him with an angry stare. "As in the three of us?"

Seth is the one to look away this time.

"So how would that work? The two of you would share me? Like I'm a slut who gets passed back and forth between the two of you? "

"Alright, alright, just stop-"

"Oh wait, never mind. I'm not your type, right? Does Richie know that?"

"Shut up, Kate."

A bitter laugh escapes her throat. "I don't need you, Seth. And I don't need Richie. I've been doing just fine on my own."

She turns away from him, focusing her attention back on the pool.

"When we're alone, we're lost. We're stronger when we're together. You said those words, Kate. _You_. You said that to Frost when we were stuck in the tunnels at the Twister."

She remembers that night; it feels like it was a lifetime ago. "I was a very stupid girl back then."

"No, you weren't. You refused to give up, and you made us have hope even though there was no reason to. And we got out of that hell."

"You and Richie did, but I lost everything that night. My father, my brother. My entire life. And just when I thought I got a little bit of it back, you and Richie yanked it away again. So you can save your bullshit lecture. Sooner or later, we _all_ end up alone."

"The pastor didn't. He had _you_ with him, all the way till the bitter end."

"Leave him out of this!"

"Fine. Then let's talk about Richie. I know my brother, Kate. He's a stubborn asshole, but he loves you."

"The only person Richie's capable of loving is you, and you, him. Everyone else gets chewed up and thrown aside once they serve their purpose."

"That's bullshit."

Kate downs the remaining contents of the bottle and sets it aside. Pulling up her knees to her chin, she wraps her arms around herself. "Really? I asked Richie about the woman you were with at the mansion. You looked happy with her. Turns out, you were just using her like you used me."

"It's not true. Richie only said that because he doesn't like Vanessa."

Jealousy surges through her. "Vanessa? Your ex-wife?"

"Yeah."

"She's pretty."

"I know."

"Does she know how much of a bastard you are?"

"She has a pretty good idea."

"Obviously not if she took you back."

"I don't want to talk about her."

"No, you'd rather try and convince me to be your brother's sex slave."

"For fucks' sakes!" He approaches her, pulling up a lounge chair close - but not too close. "God, what is it with you women? Why do you have to blow everything out of proportion? I get it, Richie's intense, but that doesn't mean he's a freak or a psychopath or a rapist-"

"I never said he was."

There's a brief pause before he continues. "Vanessa thinks that about him. She knows better than to say it to me but she hates Richie."

"So do I. Looks like Vanessa and I have something in common."

"You don't hate him. You want to but you don't."

There's that smug arrogance she hates so much.

"You could have staked him a hundred times over these last few hours but you didn't. And you didn't have to feed him your blood, but you did. You know what that tells me? This lone ranger routine of yours is an act, that's all. And when Johnny Depp can't pull it off, what makes you think you can?"

"Explain something to me. Why is Santanico still alive? I mean, you and Richie have been at this for a while now. I've only been tracking her for a year and I'm probably just as close as you guys are to getting her. Why is that, Seth? Why isn't she dead yet?"

He doesn't answer right away, and every instinct in her brain screams he's hiding something.

"It's not that easy."

She shakes her head. "Nothing ever is with you Gecko brothers. Look, I'm just really, really tired of your lies. Can you please shut up for a while? I need some rest."

"Then go to your room. Get some sleep."

"I can't. Not with Richie there." She can feel Seth's gaze studying her, watching her intently, so she turns away, closing her eyes. They spent many a nights like this over the course of their year together. Sometimes he would be drunk and she'd have to help him to their motel. Other nights she'd fall asleep by the pool and he'd carry her back to their room. It's terrifying how easily a part of her is ready to fall back into old patterns with him.

"Kate, you don't have to worry. I'm not gonna let Richie hurt you."

"He's not the only one who hurt me." She doesn't open her eyes. "Who's going to protect me from you?"

He doesn't respond, and she doesn't prod for an answer. Frankly, there's nothing he can say she'll believe.

* * *

Seth watches her for a while. He should stop, because he's acting like a full-on creep watching her sleep at this point, but he can't help himself. There's always been something comforting about being around her and it's been years since they've had a night like this.

Eventually he picks her up and takes her back to her room, like he's done many, many times in the past. As always, she doesn't stir nor does she wake up.

He places her on the bed, next to Richie.

"Is she alright?" Richie asks.

"Still pissed. You?"

Richie wiggles his fingers. "Sensation's coming back. Slowly."

"Keep those hands to yourself, Richard. Don't touch her. Let her sleep."

"Because raping sleeping women is such a fetish of mine?"

"Shut up." He walks over to the other side of the bed, takes a seat on the nearby chair and puts his legs up on the coffee table. He doesn't say anything, simply watches as Richie runs his fingers through Kate's hair gently, carefully, so as not to wake her.

"I think I know why the attacks got worse."

Seth peers at Richie, waiting. "Why?"

"Because," Richie says softly, his attention still fixated on Kate. "I don't think she's human anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and taking the time to leave your thoughts :)


	19. Chapter 19

Kate sits on the beach, watching the sun disappear into the horizon. The sky is a bright orange, the air balmy. The waves in the ocean crash against each other, loud and chaotic, and she can see a violent twister fast approaching them, threatening to eat up everything in sight. But she's not scared, not really. This is where she belongs.

 

"Kate?"

 

She turns around and her heart explodes with happiness. "Daddy?"

 

He has a warm smile on his face, the same one he always wore whenever he looked at her mom. "How's my Katie-Cakes?"

 

"Come on, don't call me that."

 

"You used to love it when you were a kid."

 

"I'm not a kid anymore."

 

"No." He takes a seat next to her. "You're not."

 

They sit there for a long time, her head resting on his shoulder, staring at the fast-approaching twister. "I miss you so much, Daddy."

 

"Me too, pumpkin."

 

"Are you happy?"

 

"No. How could I be?"

 

His answer catches her by surprise and she turns to look at him. "What do you mean?"There's a strange glint in his eyes, one she doesn't quite understand. A moment ago she felt safe and loved, and now something feels strange. Like she's caught in a world where everything's topsy-turvy and nothing makes sense. "What's wrong?"

 

"I'm burning in hell, love. Not exactly a happy place."

 

"But why?"

 

"Well." His voice is vicious, filled with hate. "I can't pass through the pearly gates if my slut of a daughter is fucking both the Gecko brothers, can I?"

 

Shame spirals through her. "I'm not, Daddy. I swear."

 

He grabs her hand, squeezes it hard. "But you will, honey. You will. Sooner or later you're going to spread your legs for both of them. And then you'll end up burning in hell, just like Scott and your Mama and me." His fingers dig into her skin, causing her to bleed. "I guess there is a bright side to all of this. We'll be a family again."

 

"Daddy, stop!" she screams, trying to pull her hand away from his grip. "Stop! You're hurting me!"

 

Her pleas fall on deaf ears. Suddenly he morphs into a vampire and his claws rip apart her neck. Blood gushes out of her. She's drowning in it, screaming, the pain unbearable.

 

The next moment she finds herself sitting on stage at the Titty Twister. The place is empty save for the mutilated body parts spread all over the floor. And blood. There's blood everywhere, marking the floor, the walls. She looks down and finds her clothes covered in blood as well.

 

"Happy meal for vampires. That's what you look like right now."

 

She turns around to find Seth walking towards her. He closes the distance and sits down, their legs dangling off the stage. "Do you think we'll ever leave this place?" she asks, surveying their surroundings.

 

"Why do you want to?" Seth asks. "This is where we belong."

 

She turns to him, surprised. "Doesn't it scare you?"

 

He leans in closer, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm scared shitless, Princess. Can't you tell?"

 

The way he's looking at her, like she's the center of his universe or something makes her insides melt. Excitement rushes through her blood. She feels heady, high.

 

All of a sudden she's straddling Seth, guiding him inside her body. Her hips buck against his, setting a slow, rhythmic tempo as she makes love to him. Pleasure courses through her veins and she feels the unexpected urge to taste him, drink him in. Her mouth closes over his, kissing him with a hunger that reaches the very depth of her soul, and soon her fangs sink into his neck, tasting the rich, smooth essence of his blood.

 

"You like it rough, don't you?" he teases.

 

"Only with you."

 

He grins. "Liar."

 

She's with the man she loves. She should be the happiest girl in the world right now but something doesn't quite feel right. A part of her is missing. She feels empty, vacant even as her body hurls towards climax.

 

Seth flips her over and she's lying on warm sand again. Except it's not Seth thrusting inside her anymore. It's Richie.

 

Her legs wrap around his waist. Wild and fast, slow and torturous, he fucks her with a thoroughness that leaves her breathless and begging for more.

 

"Say you love me," he orders, his blue eyes piercing right into her very core.

 

"I love you."

 

"Say you want me."

 

"I want you."

 

"Only me. Not Seth."

 

She can't bring herself to say the words. They remain stuck in her throat.

 

"Say it, Kate," Richie repeats, anger lacing his voice.

 

"I can't."

 

He yanks her hands over her head, holding onto her wrists so tightly she can feel his nails slowly cutting through her skin. His hips grind down on her, rough and violent, intentionally bruising her, punishing her. "Because you want Seth too?"

 

"Yes," she confesses, tears burning her eyes.

 

"There's a name for girls like you." His eyes are cold, hard. "Actually, many names. Want to know what my personal favourite is?"

 

"Stop!" she begs.

 

"Kate the whore. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

 

"Stop! Please just stop!"

 

"Hey bro, when do I get my turn?" Seth asks, appearing next to them. He has the same disdainful smile on his face that Richie does, and they're both looking at her like she's _nothing_ , just a body for them to use and discard.

 

"As soon as I'm done with her," Richie groans, pounding into her.

 

She closes her eyes, pleading for it all to stop.

 

They take turns violating her, degrading her, and she doesn't defend herself or fight back. She simply lays there, taking it, and a part of her wonders if she's beginning to enjoy their humiliation of her.

 

"What happened to you?"

 

It's her dad's voice calling out to her. She blinks and finds herself sitting beside her dad again in the RV.

 

"You used to be such a good little girl. Clean, and pure, and sweet, and innocent."

 

Rage sweeps over her. "Want to know what happened? Mama died, and you died, and now I'm all alone."

 

"That's no excuse to whore around with the Gecko brothers," he scolds.

 

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Daddy. Not anymore. You're dead."

 

"And if I wasn't, would you still love them both?"

 

Kate wakes up with a start, her heart pounding in her chest, body covered in sweat. At first she's confused, wondering why there's a stranger's jacket draped over the chair when the events of last night dawn on her. _Seth. Richie_. They're back. But she's all alone in the room, except for the hushed whispers in the hallway. She slides out of bed and tip-toes to the door.

 

"We have to tell her."

 

"We don't know _what_ she is! Why freak her out when we don't even know the truth yet? Let's just find out what's going on first and then tell her."

 

"Kate has a right to know."

 

She swings the door open, catching the brothers by surprise. "What's going on? What are you hiding from me?"

 


	20. Chapter 20

Richie lies beside Kate while she sleeps, her face calm, peaceful. For so long he clung to the idea that she was safe and living the life she deserved, wanted. The thought of her happiness was the only thing that consoled him during those times when the emptiness was so overwhelming he felt dead inside, like decaying matter slowly decomposing into a big mass of nothingness, and not even his brother - the only other person he loved in this entire fucking world - could pull him out of that darkness. And in the end, all that pain and suffering was for nothing.

 

She stirs next to him, moaning, her eyebrows furrowed, causing him to wonder if she's having a nightmare. He threads his fingers through her hair, gently, comforting her. If what he suspects is true, then she's in for one hell of a battle, and this time he and Seth will be there to fight by her side. She'll never have to deal with anything alone again, even if she doesn't want their help. "I think I know why the attacks got worse."

 

"Why?" Seth probes.

 

"Because." Richie traces the curve of her cheek. "I don't think she's human anymore."

 

"What?" Instantly Seth is on his feet, yanking Richie towards him. "What the fuck does that mean?"

 

"Want to keep your voice down? You're the one who said she needs her rest, remember?"

 

Seth looks frustrated as hell, like he's ready to explode any second if Richie doesn't answer his questions.

 

"Help me up," Richie continues, pointing to the hallway.

 

Seth takes off his jacket and throws it on the chair before helping him stand up. Parts of his body still feel numb but Richie manages to hobble to the hallway with Seth by his side. Once the door is shut behind them, Richie leans back against the wall for support.

 

"Enough with the stalling. What the hell do you mean she's not human?" Seth demands.

 

"Was I not speaking English?"

 

"Want a black eye to go with that limp body?"

 

Richie smirks, pulling out a cigarette from the inside of his jacket pocket. Seth lights the cigarette for him and Richie inhales a long breath, the smoke burning the back of his throat. He loves that feeling, he always has. "When I showed up here, she had all these bruises on her arms and shoulders. They were pretty brutal."

 

"How?"

 

"I think she was attacked."

 

"Fuck!" Seth growls, angry at himself.

 

"The bruises are completely gone now. Like they were never there to begin with."

 

Seth arches his eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "And?"

 

"Her blood. It's... amazing. It's like nothing I've tasted before."

 

"Are you kidding me? That's what you're basing this crazy-ass shit on?" Seth shakes his head, exasperated. "Fucking unbelievable."

 

"Listen to me, you idiot. I'm telling you the truth. I don't know _what_ she is, but I know she's not just human. It's almost like she' s a _culebra_ but not really. I mean she can obviously still get hurt, and she doesn't heal right away but it's still quicker than how a normal person would heal. And there's this..." Richie scrunches up his face, trying to find the right words to describe his thoughts. "Her blood, it just kinda hums in your throat."

 

Seth throws his hands up in the air. "You're high, Richie. That venom fucked up your brain."

 

"I'm telling you, bro, something's up. She glows. I mean, she's always glowed. That's probably why I didn't even notice it when I first saw her tonight. But now that light isn't dim, it's full-on bright, like blindingly bright, and I think that's why the vampires keep coming after her. They can sense there's something different about her blood."

 

Seth stares at him, disbelief written all over his features. "So you think she's some kind of half-human, half-vampire glowstick? Yeah, that makes a lot of sense."

 

"We have to tell her."

 

"Tell her _what_? We don't know anything! Why freak her out? Let's just find out what the hell is going on first."

 

"She has a right to know, Seth. I don't want to keep things from her anymore."

 

The door opens all of a sudden and Kate is standing there, angry, confused. _Beautiful_. "What's going on? What are you hiding from me?"

 

Seth casts a quick glance in Richie's direction before turning his attention back on Kate. "Richie's a little fucked in the head right now. He's not making any sense."

 

"No, Seth. I'm fine." Richie catches her gaze, holds her stare for several seconds, wishing there was some way he could ease her pain at what's about to come next. "I think I know why the vampires keep attacking you."

 

She swallows an audible breath, eyes brimming with trepidation. "Why?"

 

"Richie, don't," Seth warns.

 

"Seth, shut up!" she shrieks, sounding desperate. "I want answers. You owe me that at least."

 

"Yeah, I do." Richie takes a step forward, cigarette dangling between his fingers. "That night I gave you my blood, I think something changed within you. Or maybe there's another reason why, I don't know."

 

Seth shakes his head, muttering to himself. "This is nuts."

 

"Spit it out, Richie!"

 

If he had a working heart, it would be pounding in his chest right now. A cloud of gloom and dread hangs over his head; he feels sick to his stomach. He takes one last puff of his cigarette - liquid courage in vapour form - before butting it out against the wall. "You're not human anymore, Kate. I think you're some unknown form of _culebra_. Not like me, but similar."

 

He expects shock, rage, possibly denial, but when Kate starts laughing _he's_ the one astonished. And taking in Seth's dumbfounded expression, so is his brother.

 

"You think I'm a fucking vampire?" Kate expels between giggles. "Really? You're supposed to be the smart brother and this is what you came up with?"

 

"Guess that means I'm the pretty one," Seth says.

 

Richie's impatient gaze wavers back and forth between Seth and Kate, waiting for them to snap out of it. "I'm not just talking out of my ass here."

 

"No bro, I think you are."

 

Richie reminds himself to stay calm, be patient. "Kate, you had all those bruises earlier today. They're gone now."

 

"Yeah, so? People heal."

 

"That quickly?" Richie counters, leveling her with a keen stare. "That's not possible."

 

"Whatever. That doesn't mean I'm a vampire."

 

"But you're not exactly human either." Something flickers in her gaze - maybe fear, possibly irritation - and he realises his words are finally hitting home. "You have this bright light around you now and I think all vampires see it. They can tell right away there's something unique about you. That's why they keep coming after you."

 

"Bright light? What, like an aura?" she asks.

 

"No, that's ridiculous."

 

"Oh, _that's_ ridiculous?" Seth pipes in.

 

"Then what do you mean? Do I sparkle or something?" Kate's eyes narrow, filled with disgust. "Are you really trying to use _Twilight_ lines on me now?"

 

"Okay, Princess." Seth steps in between them. "Calm down."

 

"No, I'm not going to calm down. And I'm not going to listen to this shit. I'm _not_ a vampire! I don't drink blood, remember?"

 

"I never said you were a full vampire. Obviously you've retained a lot of your human-"

 

"Stop talking about me like I'm some kind of freak!" Kate yells.

 

"You're not a freak," Richie says calmly. "You're unique, and amazing. I wish you could see yourself the way I do."

 

Their gazes lock, fixated on each other. Even if he wanted to look away, it would be impossible. He can feel the excitement that's slowly starting to build and take hold of her senses. The connection between them has always been strong, intense, but now it's amplified to the extreme, and he wonders if it's because he's the one who turned her.

 

"I'm not falling for this," Kate bites out, her guard up again. "The two of you can go to hell."

 

"Hell's gonna have to do without us for a while," Seth snarks. "Richie and I are sticking around. You're not going to be fighting those bloodsuckers alone."

 

"Too little too late. I don't need you anymore."

 

"Maybe we need _you_ ," Richie speaks up, joining his brother.

 

"Tough shit. I have things to do, and a life of my own. The two of you don't get to barge in and screw it up again just because you feel like it." She slams the door shut in their face.

 

Seth pounds on the door. "My jacket's still in there, Princess."

 

"Get lost!"

 

Seth turns around, levels him with a condescending glare. "Really? Glowstick? That was the best you could come up with?

 

Richie shrugs his shoulders. "It's the truth."

 

"Yeah, great. Did us a lot of good."

 

"How about you quit your whining so we can go get a room? Think you can handle that?"

 

They start walking down the hallway, towards the elevators.

 

"You got off easy, Richard. You realise that, right?"

 

"Fuck you."

 

"I'm surprised she didn't stake you."

 

"I'm surprised she didn't shoot _you_."

 

The elevator doors open and they step inside.

 

Seth hits the ground button. "It's been a long fucking night. I want a beer, a bed-"

 

"And Kate?" Richie taunts, looking at his brother.

 

"Fuck you."

 

Smirking, Richie returns the sentiment by flipping off his brother.

 


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Kate returns to the hotel room after running errands for most of the afternoon. A part of her almost expects the Gecko brothers to be in there waiting for her and it's a relief when she finds her room empty, actively ignoring the feeling of disappointment that also crops up. The last thing she should want is Richie or Seth turning up, especially tonight when she can't afford to lose focus, and she chastises herself for being so foolish.

 

She walks to the bed to drop off her recent purchases. The red dress she bought stares back at her, taunting her. It's short, tight, and moulds to her body like second-skin. If she plays her cards right, it will be the very thing that gets her into Conrad Ford's party. Apparently he has a thing for young slutty girls and she intends to play the role to the hilt.

 

A phone rings, echoing throughout the room, and she realises it must be Seth's cell. Walking over to the couch, she picks up his jacket. The subtle hint of his cologne fill her senses, bringing back a flood of memories from when they were in Mexico.

 

Despite living together for a year, nothing ever happened between them. He always treated her like a sister, teasing her like siblings often did, never crossing the line - but things are different now. When he looked at her at the mansion, it wasn't with brotherly affection; he wanted her, she could feel it every time his eyes were on her. And then he kissed her yesterday, and her world exploded all over again.

 

Images from last night assault her brain, tormenting her as it's done for most of the day. Seth's mouth roving over hers, frantic, desperate. Richie's lips on her hand, slow and seductive. Excitement surges through her at the thought of both of them, her body trembling with-

 

_No. No. No._ Her desires are _wrong_ , disgusting; no normal girl would have such thoughts.

 

When the phone rings again in her hand, she picks it up for distraction. "Hello?"

 

There's a brief pause at first, followed by an angry demand. "Who's _this_?"

 

_Shit_.

 

Kate glances at the name on the screen. Vanessa, Seth's ex-wife and current... whatever. She hangs up the phone, puts it on mute, and slides it back inside Seth's jacket. The last thing she wants is to get involved in that mess.

 

A quick glance at the clock reveals it's almost eight which means she needs to get ready now. Picking up a few things from her small suitcase, she heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

*****

 

Shortly after getting ready, she studies her reflection in the mirror, contemplating her appearance. The gold cross around her neck glistens under the light, looking absurd with the tacky dress she's wearing - but some guys get a kick out of that kind of contradiction and she has a feeling Conrad's that type. Hopefully, her sultry look will be enough to capture his attention tonight. If not, she'll have to think of some other method to get into his house. Whatever it takes to get her hands on his family heirloom ring, she'll do, because it's the last remaining key to bringing Santanico down and nothing is going to stand in her way of killing the vampire who took everything from her.

 

The loud pounding on her door brings her out of her reverie. Kate storms to the door to tell Richie and Seth to fuck off when she hears a female voice on the other side.

 

"Open up, Seth. I know you're in there with your slut!"

 

Kate stop mid-stride, pondering her next move.

 

"I'm not leaving until you open this door. I deserve some goddamn answers, you asshole!"

 

Reluctantly, Kate opens the door and finds herself face to face with a very pissed off striking brunette. At the mansion Kate had been too preoccupied with Seth to pay any attention to his date but now that his ex-wife is standing in front of her, she realises how frickin' gorgeous Vanessa is. Jealousy surges through her instantly.

 

"Really?" Vanessa stares her up and down. "How old are you?"

 

Kate ignores the question. "Seth's not here."

 

Vanessa pushes the door open and storms past her. "Where are you, you goddamn perv? Stop hiding behind your jailbait skank and come face me!"

 

Kate closes the door.

 

After Vanessa finally realises the room is empty, she turns around, frustrated, and glares at Kate. "Whatever he's promised you to get into your pants, it's all lies. That man is a filthy fucking liar."

 

"You're preaching to the choir."

 

"How long have you been fucking him?"

 

"I'm not."

 

"Really? I have a trace on his phone. I know he's been here for hours."

 

"No, his cell phone was in his jacket which he left here last night." Realising how that sounds, Kate quickly continues. "Not because something happened. Richie was here and Seth came looking for him. I didn't want to talk to either of them so I kicked them out."

 

"I don't believe you."

 

"It's the truth."

 

Vanessa scrutinises her for a long while, as if pondering whether to trust her or not. "You're the same girl who was in the mansion that night."

 

Kate purses her lips together. "Yeah."

 

"You were with him in Mexico."

 

Kate wonders how much information Vanessa really knows. While getting Seth to reveal anything about himself is akin to pulling teeth, this woman is someone he's involved with. Maybe he's a lot more open with his girlfriend than he ever was with Kate. "For a while, yeah."

 

"How old were you?"

 

"What difference does it make?"

 

"Because I have a right to know if he was fucking a teenager or not!"

Kate takes a deep breath. "Seth may be an asshole, but he never hit on me."

 

"You've never slept with Seth?"

 

"No. Never."

 

Vanessa looks visibly relieved. "I'm sorry I called you all those names. I'm pissed at him, not you."

 

"It's fine. Don't worry. Those brothers tend to drive everyone crazy."

 

"I still don't understand what you were doing in Mexico. I mean, where are your parents? They didn't say anything while you cruised around with some guy?"

 

Apparently Vanessa doesn't seem to know much of what happened after all. Being the stubborn jerk that Seth is, he kept his girlfriend completely in the dark. "My parents are dead." God, it still hurts to say that. "And my brother... our relationship's kinda messed up. So no one really cared what I did or who I did it with."

 

"Oh, I'm... sorry."

 

Kate shrugs her shoulders, burying the pain deep down. "It's fine."

 

"You close to Richie?"

 

Kate starts cleaning up the dresser drawer. "No."

 

"Good. Be careful around that freak."

 

Kate tells herself to let it go, ignore Vanessa's words, but she doesn't heed her own advice. "He's not a freak."

 

Vanessa's right eyebrow arches up. "I've known him a lot longer than you. And he's done a lot of horrible shit."

 

"I know. Richie's messed up, but a lot of it was... someone else's influence."

 

"You better not be blaming Seth."

 

Kate shakes her head 'no'. "I'm not. Richie has all kinds of demons-."

 

"We've all got demons, sweetie," Vanessa interjects. "Doesn't mean we use it as an excuse to be assholes to everyone."

 

Something about those words strike a chord inside Kate.

 

"Seth's demon happens to be his jackass of a brother," Vanessa continues.

 

"When we were in Mexico, Richie and Seth were on the outs."

 

"What?" Vanessa asks, shocked.

 

"Seth wouldn't talk to him, or about him, he refused to acknowledge Richie's existence at all. You know Seth, he likes to bury all that pain and anger deep down and pretend it doesn't exist, but it was obvious he was hurting. Without Richie in his life, he was broken, an empty shell."

 

Vanessa doesn't respond immediately. "What happened between them? Why did they stop talking?"

 

Kate gives her a sad smile. "Someone came between them. A woman. Richie loved her, Seth hated her. Seth forced Richie to choose and Richie chose her."

 

A combination of sadness and rage floods over Vanessa's face.

 

"I'm sorry," Kate says. "I didn't mean to hurt you-"

 

"No, it's fine. I need this. I should've already heard this from Seth." Vanessa purses her lips, shaking her head with disbelief. "I never had the guts to ask Seth to choose, probably because I always knew he'd choose Richie. But Richie, wow. At least he was man enough to go after what he wants."

 

"He made the wrong decision," Kate points out.

 

"But that's besides the point. I just... I always used to think that it was Richie who clings to Seth."

 

"They _both_ cling to each other."

 

"Apparently Richie was able to walk away though, which Seth never did."

 

"Look, I've been around them when they're not speaking and, trust me, they're better when they're together. They bring out the best in each other. You wouldn't want to be with Seth if Richie wasn't there to balance him out."

 

Vanessa swallows an audible breath, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "But that's not what I want. Maybe I sound like a selfish bitch, I don't really care. I want to be the most important person to my man. And he'd be the same for me. Seth _is_. And I don't want to have to worry about Richie for the rest of my fucking life, his wants, his needs. I can't even stand him!"

 

"Seth isn't Seth without Richie though," Kate says quietly.

 

"Then maybe Seth isn't the man for me," Vanessa admits, resigned. "If he's not willing to put me first, why should I stick around? I deserve better than to be someone's second priority."

 

It's Kate's turn to fall silent.

 

"You know what pisses me off even more?" Vanessa asks. "Seth's a pretty possessive guy. He'd always get so pissy when I flirted with other guys. He wants me all to himself but I'm supposed to share _him_ with Richie? Fuck that."

 

Vanessa's words further solidify what Kate already knew: that Richie's feelings for her are insincere. If he really loved her, he would want her for himself and he definitely wouldn't want to share her with his brother. But obviously Richie doesn't respect her, value her, and he certainly doesn't love her if he's willing to pass around her like a toy.

 

"Do you know where Seth is?" Vanessa asks.

 

Kate shakes her head. "I have no idea."

 

Vanessa gets up. "Thanks for the talk. I needed to hear that."

 

Kate gives her a small smile. "Me too."

 

Vanessa walks to the door, pausing for a moment when she's standing out in the hallway. "You have a date or something tonight?"

 

"Not really, but I'm trying to catch a guy's attention."

 

"Then get rid of the gloss and go with red lipstick. Trust me."

 

"Thanks."

 

The door closes behind Vanessa, leaving Kate all alone with her thoughts.

 

*****

 

An hour later Kate is sitting on the front hood of her car, staring at the dark, empty field that borders the hotel. She should be on her way to the club, to try and seduce this Conrad guy, instead she finds herself unable to get up, to leave.

 

"I suspect that rum isn't doing anything," says a familiar voice.

 

She turns to look at Richie approaching her. His stride is quick, his swagger confident. As always he's dressed impeccably in a suit and she wonders if he's ever worn a pair of jeans in his life.

 

She takes another swig of the bottle. "You're wrong," she lies. "I'm wasted."

 

"Yeah, right," he scoffs, stopping in front of her. "Liquor does nothing for you now."

 

His arrogance is infuriating and she wants to tell him to fuck off but the last thing she wants is to engage in a fight with him. So she remains silent, setting the bottle aside.

 

His eyebrows furrow. "What's wrong?"

 

She lies back on the car, staring up at the vast, starless sky. "Last week was Scott's birthday. I completely forgot. I didn't even remember until an hour ago." She closes her eyes. "No wonder he always felt so alone, like he didn't belong. I was a horrible sister to him."

 

"Are you kidding me with this shit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading and commenting. It means a lot to me and encourages the muse to continue :)


	22. Chapter 22

An hour later Kate is sitting on the front hood of her car, staring at the dark, empty field that borders the hotel. She should be on her way to the club to try and seduce this Conrad guy, instead she's wallowing in guilt and grief.

 

"I suspect that rum isn't doing anything," says a familiar voice.

 

She turns to look at Richie approaching her. His stride is quick, his swagger confident. As always he's dressed impeccably in a suit and she wonders if he's ever worn a pair of jeans in his life.

 

She takes another swig of the bottle. "Wrong. It's doing a fine job of getting me wasted," she lies.

 

"Yeah, right," he scoffs, stopping in front of her. "Liquor does nothing for you now, does it?"

 

His arrogance is infuriating but the last thing she wants is to rise to his taunts. Refusing to engage, she remains silent while setting the bottle aside.

 

He furrows his eyebrows, concerned. "What's wrong?"

 

She lies back on the car, staring up at the vast, starless sky. "Last week was Scott's birthday. I completely forgot. I didn't even remember until an hour ago." She closes her eyes. "No wonder he always felt so alone, like he didn't belong. I was a horrible sister to him."

 

"Are you kidding me with this shit?"

 

God, she really hated him, especially when he sounded like Seth. "I don't want to talk about this with you."

 

"Well, tough shit."

 

His hands glide down her calves, stopping at her ankles, wrapping his fingers around the bones. The unexpected intimacy sets off a billion fireworks throughout her body, making her quiver. Eyes still closed, she tells herself to _calm down_ , to _breath_ e, before her heart jumps out of her chest.

 

"You weren't a horrible sister. I saw you guys together, remember? It's obvious you guys loved each other, you were a real family."

 

"Then why isn't he here? Why did he choose vampires over me?"

 

"I don't know, Kate, there could be a million reasons. He was a teenager caught up in an extremely fucked up situation, it might have been the only thing that made sense at the time."

 

"I miss him so much. I've looked for him but I don't think he wants to be found."

 

"When he's ready to see you, he'll find you. Trust me."

 

"You don't know that. You don't even know him."

 

"I've been where he is. And I know, eventually, he'll want to come home."

 

She opens her eyes and finds Richie standing at the edge of the car, positioned between her legs. Her dress is hiked up, and maybe she should be more modest, but she's intoxicated under the piercing stare of his blue eyes. "Why did you choose to be a vampire?"

 

He gives her a bitter smile. "I didn't really have a choice. I was ready to die, to give up my life than be Santanico's bitch, but then I kept thinking about Seth and how he'd be trapped in that place. And even if he did get out, he'd be all alone or Santanico would kill him out of spite. I couldn't bear that."

 

Her heart aches for Richie, thinking about how difficult the choice must have been for him. After all this time, she can still sense his pain. He didn't choose to be a vampire for the power or immortality, he did it to keep his brother safe.

 

"The weird part is," Richie continues, his hands once again travelling up the length of her legs. "I don't even remember if I actually said yes to her. But I guess I must have."

 

"Santanico took everything from me. My dad, my brother, my whole life." She levels Richie with a keen stare. "I'm going to kill her. It's the only way I can move on."

 

He snakes his hands underneath her and gently brings her forward until she's sitting up. Face to face, he peers at her closely. "And what does moving on entail?"

 

"A normal life that doesn't involve vampires. College, maybe a boyfriend."

 

Jaw clenched, he leans in closer, his cold breath humming against her skin. "You really think it'll be that easy to slip back into normal?"

 

"Yes," she answers with determination.

 

"And here I thought the naive, gullible Kate was gone forever."

 

"Fuck you!"

 

"Ready and willing, Sunshine."

 

In one quick motion he pulls her forward along the hood of the car, closing his lips over hers. His tongue coaxes her mouth open, stroking her own; he doesn't just kiss, he explores, he savours, putting her senses on overdrive and leaving her body soaring under his touch, aching for more. _Shit_. She wraps her legs around his thighs for support, clinging to him as he kisses her with pure wanton lust that makes her blood boil with need and hunger and desire.

 

His hands are _everywhere_ , grabbing her hair, lingering on her back, desperate, demanding, and she returns the gesture, her nails digging into the back of his neck.

 

God she wants him, she needs him, and she can't deny it - even if a part of her still hates him. All those lonely nights over the past three years, she'd imagined what it would be like to make love to him, how it would feel to have him inside her, and now her body is determined to find out if the reality matches her fantasies.

 

"Richie?" she murmurs as he sucks on the extremely sensitive corner where her neck meets her shoulder. _Oh god_. Every time he nips her skin, licks it, the sensation flows through her body like fire, gathering between her legs.

 

He doesn't respond, his fingers sliding up her thighs. He knows how to tease, to taunt, to make her writhe until she's a volatile mess of nerves and white-hot fluid. Her red lace panties glide down her legs under the expert touch of his hands.

 

Her fingers lace through his hair, gripping onto him tightly. "Richie?" she tries again.

 

His tone is agitated, filled with frustration. "Yeah?"

 

"I want to see you."

 

He pulls back to look at her, his eyes darkened with desire, her lipstick smudged over his lips. "I didn't realise I was invisible."

 

Out of breath, she gives him a shy smile. "I mean, I want to see you naked."

 

"Why?"

 

His suspicious tone takes her by surprise. "Because you're beautiful," she replies honestly. "And I want to touch you." Her hands span his chest, taking in the lean muscles hidden under the shirt. Under the penetrating force of his gaze, she removes his jacket and sets it beside her. He's stiff, rigid, and she wonders why he's so nervous. "You're acting like a virgin," she teases.

 

"I feel like one."

 

She casts him a curious glance. "Why?"

 

"I've never had sex with someone I love before."

 

She averts her eyes from his, focusing on his belt instead. His words echo in her head but she forces herself to ignore them.

 

"No response?" he taunts, covering her hand with his own when she tries to unzip his pants.

 

"What do you want from me?"

 

"Everything," he answers, confident, certain. Like he has a right to her body and soul.

 

"I can't give you that."

 

"You will."

 

"No," she persists. "I won't."

 

"Then this is enough for now." He nudges her back to lie down and she's staring up at him, caught between the heat of his hard body and the cold texture of the car beneath.

 

"You can play with me as much as you want, sunshine." His voice is a low raspy whisper, so seductive that her spine tingles with excitement. "But first I want to see you come."

 

Her breath catches in her throat, her body trembles with anticipation.

 

Holding her gaze, he hikes up the bottom of her dress. Long, lean fingers grip her thighs, pulling them apart. A sly smirk shapes his lips. "Promise you won't pass out this time?"

 

Her body instinctively jumps at the sensation of his mouth closing over the most intimate parts of her. She's wet, so wet as his tongue circles her clit, slow, fast, driving her crazy. One finger slides inside her, then another, hitting that _ohgodohgodohgod_... her hands lace through his hair, grabbing onto him as he continues his tender seduction. "Richie," she moans, quiet at first, and then louder and louder as the pressure builds within her body.

 

Pleasure is all she feels, her body a livewire of electricity, and then her orgasm hits. She's falling over the edge and it's nothing like she's experienced before, waves of pure ecstasy and release rippling through her even as his fingers continue to work her.

 

It's a long time before her heart slows down, before the fireworks finally stop. When she finally comes to her senses and opens her eyes, she finds him lying down next to her, watching her.

 

He cocks his eyebrow. "Still with me?"

 

She smiles, reaching down to unzip his pants. "Don't worry. I plan on returning the favour."

 

He returns her grin. "I fucking love you."

 

Her hands pause. "Look, you don't have to say that. I know what this is and I'm fine with it."

 

His body stiffens, and she can sense him getting angry. "And what is this, Kate?"

 

"Sex. That's all."

 

"Not for me it isn't."

 

She pulls away, sitting up. "Why do you have to make things difficult?"

 

"Because I want to be more than just hook up."

 

She scoots off the car. Slipping her underwear back on, she starts fixing her dress. As much as she doesn't want to break down in front of him, tears burn her eyes when she finally looks at him. "You're so offended at the thought of me using you for sex but you have no problem sharing me with your brother like I'm some kind of whore?"

 

"That's not-"

 

"No, don't you dare deny it! Seth told me your sick idea!" she interjects, shaking with rage. "You keep saying you love me but I don't believe you! I don't believe that your feelings are real. Because if you really loved me, you'd want me for yourself. The thought of you with other women, with Santanico, it makes me sick to my stomach! I hate it, I hate the idea of you fucking other women, loving them, kissing them, but you..." The lump in her throat hurts, her heart hurts. Her entire fucking body hurts. "Every time I think you can't hurt me anymore, you find a way." There's so much more she wants to say but she can't bear to look at him any longer. Swiping her tears, she turns around and walks away.


	23. Chapter 23

"Drinking alone. Why am I not surprised?"

 

Sitting at the hotel bar, Seth hears a familiar voice taunting him from behind. He doesn't turn around right away, and instead downs the remaining scotch in his glass to prepare himself for the inevitable outburst that's sure to follow. Over the years he and Vanessa have taken part in many a screaming fights in public, and this one will just be another one to add to the list. Resigned to his fate, he spins around to face his ex-wife. "What are you doing here?"

 

Much to his surprise, she doesn't scream or yell. She stares back at him with an unexpected resolve, her voice firm. "I came to say goodbye. Guess I could have left a pathetic voicemail message like you did but let's face it, I've always had bigger balls than you."

 

"I called you over and over again but you wouldn't pick up my phone."

 

"Doesn't matter now anyway."

 

His stomach clenches with anxiety. He's never seen her like this, so calm, resolute. She's always been a firecracker, volatile and passionate about everything. It was one of the things he first fell in love with until he realised how explosive their combination was. They brought out the worst in each other. The highs were high but the lows of their relationship, it had left scars that would remain with him permanently.

 

"We're done, Seth. I mean, we've been done for a long time, but I kept telling myself not to give up on you and I can't do that anymore. I'm a good woman, Seth. I'm a _great_ woman."

 

"I know."

 

"And I deserve a man who loves me, who'll put me first no matter what."

 

"You do."

 

"And I can't share you with anyone, not even with your family."

 

He remains silent, watching the beautiful woman in front of him. She had been his fantasy come to life, everything he'd ever wanted rolled into a gorgeous, vivacious package - but there's only so long she could put up with someone fucked up like him. Hell, she'd stuck around a lot longer than he'd expected. Sadness spreads through him as it finally sinks in they're really, truly over. "I'm sorry."

 

She shrugs her shoulders, gives him a sad smile. "It is what it is."

 

"I _do_ love you. I always have."

 

"It's not enough. I need more than what you can give me."

 

His gaze drops to the floor. "I've always been a little fucked up. You know that." She catches him by surprise when she steps closer, cradling his face in her hands. Her eyes peer at him closely, like they're memorising his face one last time.

 

"Be happy, okay? And don't let Richie fuck up your life anymore than he already has."

 

Her soft lips graze his temple and he wraps his arms around her, breathing her in one last time. It's a punch in the gut when she backs away and turns around, leaving him behind. He watches her disappear out of the hotel, out of his life. Forever.

 

*****

 

Half an hour later Seth's drunk, fucking pissed off as hell, and all he wants is to scream but Richie isn't anywhere to be found; the asshole isn't answering his phone. Seth spins around in his bar stool, drink sloshing around in his glass and spilling all over the place. The motherfucker beside him is obviously annoyed but is too much of a pussy to say anything. So Seth continues to deliberately provoke him when he spots Kate running into the women's bathroom at the far end of the lobby.

 

He gets up, throws a handful of cash on the bar. "Adios."

 

"Good riddance," the asshole next to him whispers under his breath.

 

"What?" Seth taunts. "What was that? Did you finally grow enough balls to speak up?"

 

The guy ignores him.

 

"What? I'm having a conversation with myself now?"

 

"I didn't say anything."

 

"Really? I could have swore you just said 'get out of here'. Very rudely, I might add."

 

The bartender watches them both. "Look, we don't want any trouble here."

 

Seth glares at the old man behind the bar. "Fine. Then tell your customers to shut the fuck up."

 

He waits for the jackass to argue but he doesn't. _Pussy_. Feeling more agitated now, Seth storms towards the women's bathroom. He's itching for a fight, his body twitching with impatience. He enters the fancy bathroom, locks it behind him, all that pent-up emotion ready to explode at last when he finds Kate standing by the sink, crying.

 

In an instant all his anger is gone, replaced with panic and despair.

 

Her face is hidden beneath a veil of hair, her body trembling. He rushes towards her. "Kate, you alright? What's wrong?"

 

She looks at him, startled, her eyes red, face streaked with tears. "What are you doing in here?"

 

"Did someone hurt you?"

 

She swipes the tears from her face. "Yeah. Richie. And you. Over and over again."

 

She attempts to walk past him but he blocks her path, refusing to let her go. He peers at her, his hands curving around her waist. She's always been beautiful but now, _holy fuck_ , she's incredible. He's hard, and he tells himself to snap out of it. This is ridiculous, it's not like he's a fucking teenager who can't control his erections anymore. He's a grown man for fucks' sakes.

 

"What do you want from me, Seth?" she asks, her voice filled with hesitation.

 

"I just want to talk. That's all. We used to be able to talk about anything, remember?"

 

He misses those days, when she was still so young and he cared about her without any of the complicated messiness that's between them now. In a weird way, he felt safe with her - which was ridiculous considering they were chased by vampires and hunters the entire time. But none of that mattered, because _she_ was with him.

 

"I was always the one blabbering," Kate points out. "You never liked to talk about anything important, just the most inane, ridiculous nonsense."

 

He smiles. "Bullshit." His breath catches in his throat when her fingers suddenly trace his jaw-line, her golden-green eyes staring at him with such intensity it's like she can see all the dirty thoughts running through his brain.

 

"Seth?" Her voice is soft, throaty, and he wonders what she would sound like when he's fucking her and she's screaming his name.

 

"Yeah, princess," he murmurs, leaning in closer.

 

"Tell me all of this is going to end one day, that I'll be a normal girl again. That my life isn't always going to be like _this_."

 

His heart breaks for her, he knows exactly how she feels. Vanessa was supposed to be his one shot at a normal life but he'd realised a long time ago how impossible something like that was for him, but Kate... she still has hope, and she _should_ , and she deserves a chance at a regular life, happiness. He rests his forehead against hers. "Your life isn't always gonna be like this. You'll be normal, and happy, and you're gonna forget about all those motherfucking bloodsuckers after a while."

 

He can sense her relief, her breath humming against his skin. She's so soft, so beautiful, and he never wants to let her go.

 

"I'll be in college," she continues, her fingers running through his hair.

 

"You'll be in college, in one of those sororities, having pillow fights with hot chicks every night."

 

She smiles. "And I'll fall in love, with _one_ guy. And he'll be nice and sweet and everything I've ever dreamed about."

 

The idea of her with some frat boy makes Seth _sick_ to his stomach but he knows how much she needs to hear this, to believe it. "Sure. Whatever you want, sweetheart." His hands linger along her back, down the length of her body, cupping her ass, grinding her against him. Her eyes widen with surprise, like she finally realised how much he's turned on by her. He expects her to be afraid, to run, but she doesn't. Instead she presses herself tightly against him, and he can feel her hardened nipples beneath the thin fabric of the barely-there dress she's wearing.

 

"He'll be blond-haired and blue-eyed, and nothing like you or Richie."

 

Her words hurt and he realises she's deliberately taunting him, provoking him for a reaction. He shouldn't fall for her head games or play into it, but he can't help himself. "Then be prepared for a shit ton of disappointment." He knows exactly how much she detests him using the preacher's special little nickname for her and that's exactly why he does it. "Because your pathetic little boybander is never gonna be enough, _Katie-Cakes_."

 

There's contempt in her eyes, and hate, and it makes him happy to see that he can still get to her, that he always could. When she tries to push him away he overpowers her easily, grabbing the back of her head to pull her in for a kiss.

 

He's not soft or gentle with her; after all, she thinks he's trash anyway so what's the point in trying to prove her wrong? Instead he kisses her with a frantic intensity meant to frighten her, terrify her, but instead her hands wrap around his shoulders, and her body pulses against his, rubbing against him with a deliberate flow that gets him so hard he's ready to explode.

 

He picks her up, pushes her against the wall, using his knees to balance her weight. Teeth against tongue, kissing and biting, they tear into each other. Her fingers deliberately brush against the crotch of his jeans and he exhales a painful groan. His cock aches for her, his entire body dying to find out what it would be like to fuck her, make love to her, to have her mouth wrap around his cock and suck him off. _Oh fuck_.

 

In a heated rush of urgency while she kisses him possessively, he pulls down the neckline of her dress. She's not wearing a bra, her breasts exposed and he pauses momentarily, just staring at them. Her rosy nipples are hard, flushed pink against her pale, porcelain skin. She's beautiful, so fucking beautiful. With a hesitant touch he runs his fingertips along her puckered nipples, circling them, teasing them.

 

Her eyes are closed, her mouth swollen, open, her body arched against him. He wonders if he can make her come from touching her tits alone. Not many women can orgasm like that, but Kate's never been like other women. His tongue laps up her right nipple while his fingers play with the left, and she's crying out his name, begging him for more.

 

He bites the spot between her breasts and moves on to her left breast, sucking her skin so hard he leaves a mark, and her nails dig into his skull, holding him firmly in place so he can continue. She's so soft, so perfect, and he just wants to lose himself in her entirely.

 

Suddenly the sound of keys dangling drifts in from the other side but it's too late. Seth's too caught up in the pleasure to react when hotel security walks in, grinning ear to ear at the sight of them fooling around. "This is the ladies bathroom," says the rent-a-cop, a pervy smirk on his face, watching Kate like she's something he can't wait to bite into.

 

Kate's eyes fly open, reeling with confusion, embarrassment, _guilt_. Seth tries to help her with her dress but she shoves him away, pulling up the fabric as she runs past him and security. The old bastard leers at her from behind before turning around to face Seth. "We rent rooms for that kind of shit, you know. Can't just take over the bathroom because you got an itch to scratch, even if she is a hot piece of ass."

 

Seth knocks him out with a quick forceful punch across the jaw, feeling a small bout of satisfaction - until he remembers the pained expression on Kate's face. And then he just feels horribly sick.


	24. Chapter 24

Two hours later Kate's finally at the Bovine Room, a sex club that Conrad Ford likes to visit often and is supposed to be at tonight. Her stomach is coiled into nervous knots, unsure of what she'll find inside, but once she starts strolling through the rooms she's surprised by how normal everything looks. There are couples walking around, some fully dressed with others in bathing suits and lingerie, groups of people laughing and chatting together. Just as she's convinced herself this place is like any other club, she spots a couple having sex in the opposite corner and her anxiety returns with a vengeance. _Breathe, relax_. She reminds herself to act like she belongs, that she _wants_ to be here.

 

After checking the main floor, she heads upstairs to find Conrad. A part of her wonders if she'll even be able to capture his attention considering all the gorgeous women around but that's a bridge she'll cross once she actually finds the guy.

 

The second floor mimics the feel of a dungeon rather than the country club vibe of the first. There are people in cages, dominatrices sauntering around with human pets following behind them. Everything feels surreal, like she's in the middle of someone else's nightmare.

 

Walking into a viewing room, Kate freezes when she sees three people making love on the other side of the panel. The woman is straddling one man while the other thrusts into her from behind. Hands clammy, heart pounding, Kate stands transfixed, watching as the three move in unison, their bodies locked, intertwined, fitting together perfectly.

 

She should be disgusted, horrified; instead, she's riveted by the sight of them.

 

Seth's face flashes through her mind just then, the way he looked at her, his eyes dark, his gaze hungry, staring at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her knees almost buckle at the thought of his mouth against hers, possessive, demanding. And Richie. _Oh God,_ _Richie_. None of the guys she's slept with over the last three years made her feel what Richie did tonight, how he made her come over and over again with his mouth and hands.

 

She gives herself a mental shake, telling herself to snap out of it. Her attention returns to the trio in front of her, except there are a lot more people in the room now. In fact, it's turned into an orgy. No longer beautiful, it's something ugly and vile, men grunting, women moaning, humping each other like livestock. Disgusted, Kate walks out of the room.

 

In desperate need of a drink for her parched throat, she heads to the bar. Shortly after, she finally spots Conrad Ford on the third floor. Grey-haired, heavy-set, he's an older man and a lot less distinguished-looking in person than his pictures suggest.

 

She takes a deep breath, and reminds herself why this is so important. He's the last thing standing in the way of killing Santanico. And once Santanico's dead, Kate will have avenged everything that happened to her family and be normal again.

 

Putting on her best come-hither smile, she walks towards Conrad, hips swaying seductively, eyes locked on him, her fingers deliberately playing with the cross around her neck.

 

He notices her immediately.

 

******

 

"There's no way she's in this fucking place," Seth declares, scanning the room for any signs of Kate. "What the fuck would she be doing at a sex club?"

 

"I don't know," Richie replies. "I just know she's in here somewhere."

 

"Woah, bro." Seth nudges him, almost giddy at the sight of a couple fucking in the corner. "They're really going at it."

 

Richie casts his brother an impatient glance. "Really? You're acting like a fucking twelve-year-old who's just discovered porn."

 

"Oh, please. Don't act like you're above this shit."

 

"Maybe I am, Seth. Maybe watching people fuck just isn't very interesting to me."

 

"Well it _is_ to _me_. And you know why that is, Richard? Because I'm normal. I'm a normal red-blooded man who likes to watch beautiful women have sex."

 

"Congratulations."

 

"And if you weren't so messed up about Kate, you'd be enjoying this right now too."

 

Richie levels Seth with a cold glance. "Who's the one who got into a jealous fit over Kate and punched a security guard tonight? Thanks for getting us kicked out of the hotel, by the way."

 

"I wasn't jealous. I just didn't like the way his face looked."

 

"Face it, brother. I'm not the only one messed up about Kate."

 

Seth grabs Richie's elbow, forcing his brother to confront him. "There's nothing going on between me and Kate."

 

Richie quirks his eyebrow. "You're a terrible liar, especially when you're loaded." He turns around and starts heading up the stairs. Seth follows behind him, grumbling to himself.

 

Few minutes later they're at the top level of the club when Seth finally spots Kate. She's sitting on some geezer's lap, laughing and giggling, as if she's having the time of her life. Instantly, he sees red. His blood boils with anger, every instinct screaming at him to pull Kate away from the fat bastard. How dare that asshole touch _his_ Kate? And what the fuck was wrong with her? Why was she flirting with him like that?

 

As if sensing his intentions, Richie immediately blocks his path. "Don't."

 

Seth sees the cold madness in his brother's eyes, and it reminds him of the time they were in the labyrinth where Richie didn't hesitate to slaughter anyone who got in their way. Richie may be acting calm, but it's just a facade. His brother is feeling the same rush of rage _he's_ feeling. "What's the plan?"

 

Richie looks over his shoulder at Kate. "We're going to have a conversation with her. That's all."

 

"And you think that'll be enough to get her out of here?"

 

Richie meets Seth's gaze. "She's a smart girl. She'll make the right decision."

 

Before they can make a move, however, Kate notices them. She whispers something in the geezer's ear before standing up and walking casually towards them. Her jaw clenched, face flushed with anger, she glares at them with contempt as she draws closer. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Who's the asshole?" Seth asks, trying his best to keep his attention on Kate's face and not let his gaze slide down to her breasts, her beautiful, soft breasts that he'd touched and licked and kissed and... _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_. He was getting hard just thinking about her again. Luckily, she was too mad to notice.

 

"None of your business, Seth."

 

"I think you should answer the question, Kate," Richie replies. "Or I may have to go ask the asshole myself."

 

"Don't," Kate replies. "Don't fuck this up for me. He has a ring, it's a family heirloom that's made with some special kind of magic that can take down Santanico. It's the last thing I need to kill her."

 

Instantly Seth sobers up, dread forming in the pit of his stomach.

 

"What ring?" Richie asks. "Seth and I've been researching this for a long time. There's never been any mention of a ring."

 

"Really? How can you not know about the ring?" She shakes her head with disbelief. "Are you sure you guys aren't working _for_ Santanico?"

 

"I want her dead just as much as you do," Richie replies.

 

"I doubt that," Kate fires back.

 

"So what exactly was your plan, princess? You'd seduce the guy and he would just give it to you?" Seth prods, hoping the change in topic will be enough to distract Richie.

 

"I figured we'd go back to his place and I would look for it."

 

"Would that be before or after you fucked him?" Seth taunts, once again enraged at the thought of Kate with that prick.

 

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

 

Kate tries to walk away but Richie blocks her path. When she tries to retreat, Seth traps her from behind.

 

"What do you want from me?" she demands.

 

Richie's tone is cold when he replies. "Leave with us. Now."

 

"I told you I can't. I want that ring."

 

"And we'll get it," Seth answers. "Some way that doesn't involve you having to screw anyone."

 

Her heated gaze shifts back and forth between them. "Maybe I _want_ to screw him."

 

"I don't think so," Seth fires back. He looks to Richie for support and finds his brother calm, _too_ calm; instinctively Seth realises his brother is to very, very close to losing it.

 

"You don't own me, Seth. I'm not your property."

 

"If you don't leave with us right now, I'll rip that guy apart," Richie says, face covered in a blank expression, voice vicious.

 

Kate stares at him with disbelief. "You wouldn't do that."

 

Richie cocks his eyebrow. "Wouldn't I?"

 

"No, you wouldn't. Besides, Seth wouldn't let you."

 

Seth sneers, realising the threat's already working. "Don't confuse us for boy scouts, babe. Richie will do what he needs to do." He shrugs his shoulders non-chalantly. "I'll help in any way I can."

 

Her eyes soften with concern. "He's innocent. He hasn't done anything wrong!"

 

Richie leans down to meet her gaze. "He has his hands all over you. That's enough for me to want him dead."

 

"Well, so did Seth. But you don't seem to mind that."

 

Guilt floods through Seth and a part of him almost expects Richie to retaliate against him but his brother doesn't. Instead, Richie remains solely focused on Kate. "We're not going to talk about that here."

 

"Why not? Look around you. Everyone's fucking everyone else. This is the perfect place to discuss how you want to turn me into the Gecko family whore."

 

"Hey! No one is turning anyone into a whore!" Seth bites out, pulling Richie away from Kate. "We're leaving. Now. You either come with us, sweetheart, or the bastard's dead. You choose."

 

She glowers at them for several seconds before finally heading towards the stairs. He and Richie exchange grateful glances, following behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	25. Chapter 25

They walk through the underground parking lot, Richie leading the way, Seth lingering behind, and with Kate stuck in the middle, seething with anger. "When are we going to get the ring?"

 

Richie doesn't respond, or even turn around.

 

"Do you have any idea how important this is to me?" Kate grabs his arm, forcing him to face her. "Or you just don't give a shit. It doesn't matter what _I_ want, right?"

 

He steps forward, pulls her into his arms. There is a storm raging in the blue pools of his eyes, and it's both frightening and intoxicating. "And what the _fuck_ do you want, Kate?" He spits out each word, like he can barely stand to speak. "Oh, that's right. You want normal, right? Normal life, normal boyfriend, normal sex." There is a cruel glint in his gaze, daring her to rise to his taunts. "But you're not normal, and you never will be. You can kill Santanico and every other goddamn vampire in this world but _nothing_ is going to change you back into the girl you used to be."

 

"Fuck you!"

 

"Richie," Seth speaks from behind, worried. "Let her go."

 

He doesn't, tightening his grip on her. "That girl is dead, she died a long time ago. But _you're_ not. You're alive, and you want things that that girl never wanted. And it scares you, it terrifies you, I know, but you need to get over all that bullshit and just accept the truth."

 

"Go to hell!"

 

Richie cups the back of her head, his long fingers digging into her skull as he draws closer. "You can fuck every white-bread out there, sunshine, but it's never gonna be good. And it's never gonna be enough, and it'll _never_ make you happy. Because what you want, who you want, is _us_."

 

She tries to shove him away but he's too strong. "I'm not a fucking whore for you to pass around!"

 

Hurt flashes in his eyes. "No, you're not." He rests his forehead on hers, cupping her face, and she doesn't understand how he can switch from intimidating to tender so quickly. "Be honest with yourself, Kate. You want me, and Seth, and you deserve to have everything you want." His eyes pierce into her, shaking her to her very core, leaving her aching and breathless. "I can feel it, every time you look at him, every time he's around you. You love him."

 

Heat rises in her cheeks. She feels exposed, vulnerable, knowing Seth is listening to everything Richie's saying.

 

"But you love me too."

 

She stops struggling, mesmerized by the intensity in Richie's eyes.

 

"I never thought someone could love _us_ , understand us, but you do. You care about my brother as much as I do and it blows my mind." His lips trace hers, soft, gentle, light as a feather. "But this isn't just about Seth and me, Kate. You're happy when you're with us, _both_ of us. You can't deny that."

 

She closes her eyes, overwhelmed with emotions.

 

"We belong to you. And I swear, you'll never be alone. Seth and I will always be with you. And the three of us, we can take down Santanico. _Together_."

 

There is a longing in her soul that's aching to be fulfilled, and desperate to believe in Richie's promises. Her breath catches in her throat, her body trembles as his tongue curves along the shell of her ear, teasing her. Her fingers fist his shirt, clinging to him.

 

She wants this so, so badly.

 

Richie's lips close over hers in a slow, languid, tantalising kiss and the resulting pleasure shoots through every inch of her, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. And then, suddenly, everything gets more keen, heightened because there's someone else behind her.

 

_Seth_.

 

His hands caress her hips, his lips grazing the back of her head, and she can't think, or breathe, or focus, not when Seth claims her with his body and Richie with his mouth. Her knees feel weak, like they'll give way any second now, and she leans back on Seth for support, one hand settling on Richie's shoulders, the other reaching back to grab Seth's hair at the nape of his neck.

 

Seth's breath is hot against her skin, licking and nipping, while Richie kneels down in front of her, his tongue teasing her nipples over the fabric of her dress before roving down the length of her body. She cries out loud, her body a white-hot boneless vessel of fluid while a pair of hands - Richie or Seth's, she doesn't know, maybe even both - slip between her legs and fingers start to work her expertly.

 

It's all too much, too intense and she's an incoherent mess in their arms, moaning, groaning, screaming out for more.

 

"Katie-Cakes."

 

Her eyes open at the eerily familiar whisper. She freezes, startled, spotting her dad standing a few feet away, shame and disappointment etched onto the crevices of his face. "Daddy?" she whispers.

 

"Woah, kinky," Seth murmurs in her ears. "Didn't think that would get you hot."

 

And just as suddenly as Jacob appeared, he's gone, and the wind is knocked out of her lungs, like somebody physically punched her. "Stop!" she screams, pushing Richie and Seth off. _Oh god_. What is wrong with her? What is she doing?

 

Richie gets up from the floor, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He's watching her with concern, as is Seth. "What's wrong?"

 

"You okay?" Seth asks at the same time.

 

She can't look them in the eyes. Her heart is pounding, her body still aching for release even as she's overcome with disgust at her own behaviour. Her skin is ice-cold and burning hot at the same time; she doesn't even know how that's possible.

 

"Kate, what's going on?"

 

Richie steps closer but she shoves him away. "Get your hands off me!" she screams. "I don't want you to touch me. _Ever_."

 

"You were screaming for it a minute ago," Richie fires back.

 

She looks at Seth who's standing there, frowning. He's so quiet, uncharacteristically so, and she wonders if it's because he saw her dad too. "You did see him, didn't you? He was right there." She points to where her father was standing. "He was watching us."

 

Seth exchanges a brief glance with Richie and then they both stare at her like she's going out of her mind and it makes her even more furious, angry.

 

_"The preacher wasn't here, Kate. You can't go back to being the preacher's daughter again. You can't be the good little girl that does everything daddy tells you to do. He's dead, Kate. And you're seeing things, going crazy, just like your Mama did."_

 

Richie isn't speaking but she can hear his thoughts in her head. His vicious, cruel thoughts, taunting her, punishing her.

 

Her insides squeeze with shame and anguish. "Don't you dare talk about them like that!"

 

"Talk about who?" Richie asks. He looks confused and afraid, and she doesn't understand how. Doesn't he realise she can hear his thoughts?

 

Both brothers close in on her, crowding her.

 

_"Why not?"_ There it is again, Richie's voice in her head. _"He's dead. He's gone. He's never coming back. And guess what? He's not a fucking angel watching over you either. So give up the charade and admit who you really are. A dirty, crazy whore, just like your mama was."_

 

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She attacks Richie, scratching him, hurting him. "I _hate_ you! I _hate_ you!"

 

And then, suddenly, everything goes dark.


	26. Chapter 26

Richie moves swiftly, grabbing Kate before she collapses to the ground. "Kate! Kate!" He nudges her to wake up until Seth grips his arm, forcing him to pause.

 

"Richie, stop shaking her so goddamn hard! You're gonna hurt her."

 

Terrified, he looks to his brother for help. "I don't know what to do."

 

Seth puts his hand on Richie's shoulder, holding him close to comfort him. "We'll figure it out. Let's just get her back to the hotel first."

 

"I should give her some of my blood."

 

"No, don't!" Seth says right away. "Remember how it fucked her up the last time she had it?"

 

Richie shakes his head, grateful that his brother can still be rational while he seems to be falling apart. "Yeah, you're right."

 

"Let's get outta here," Seth says, helping him stand up.

 

As he carries Kate to the car, following behind Seth, fear courses through his veins, intensifying every minute. Her eyes are closed, her body fragile, and he feels utterly powerless to do anything for her, like all those times when he tried to protect Seth from their bastard of a father but failed.

 

Seth opens the door and helps Richie get into the back seat with Kate. "Be careful with her."

 

Richie nods, clinging to her while Seth moves to the driver's seat and starts the car. With Kate pressed against his chest, Richie grazes her temple, silently pleading with her to wake up. His gaze lands on his brother, noting how tightly Seth's fingers grip the steering wheel, how tense he is as he maneuvers the car through traffic. Seth may be acting calm but Richie knows well enough to realise it's just an act, probably for Richie's benefit or maybe even to assuage Seth's own worries, and that inside Seth is freaking out. When Santanico was fucking with _his_ head years ago, Seth behaved the same way. "You think Santanico's doing this to her."

 

"You don't?" Seth bites out.

 

"What the fuck does she want with Kate?"

 

"I don't know, Richard, but we've got more important things to worry about right now than that bloodsucking bitch."

 

"Maybe Santanico _is_ behind this but what if she isn't? What if Kate's sick? I mean, what if it's a tumour or something? We have to get her to the hospital."

 

"We can't take her to the fucking hospital, Richie. Think! What if someone recognises us? What happens to Kate if the cops are hauling our asses back to jail? Who's going to look out for her, protect her? We might as well hand Kate over to that bitch ourselves!" Seth says, his angry voice betraying the calm facade.

 

"Yeah, you're right. But we need-"

 

"I'll find someone to check her out, at the hotel."

 

Just then Kate trembles in Richie's arms, a soft moan escaping her lips. He peers at her, hoping she'll come to - she doesn't. He embraces her tightly. "She's going to be okay. She _has_ to be, right?"

 

Seth casts a quick glance at Kate's unconscious body. "Right. Nothing is gonna happen to her."

 

Richie wishes he could believe Seth, but his brother doesn't seem to be convinced of _his own_ words let alone reassure him.

 

*****

 

Kate sits at the edge of the bed, watching horrified while her mom takes a knife and begins to slice her skin. There's blood everywhere, slowly filling up the ground, tainting the walls, an endless supply that never seems to end.

 

"Mom, please stop!" Kate begs, reaching out to help but Jennifer shoves her hand away.

 

Sobbing, she continues mutilating her arm.

 

"Why are you doing this?" Kate cries.

 

"I have to. It's the only way I can be at peace."

 

"How?" Kate demands. "You're hurting yourself, can't you see that?"

 

"This doesn't hurt as much as what you've done to me."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

Her mom locks eyes with her and a piercing rush of fear runs through Kate's spine. Jennifer's eyes are pitch black, and a cold menacing smile curves across her face. "I died to protect you but I shouldn't have. I should have killed you instead."

 

She lunges at Kate, knife in hand.

 

The blade cuts through her skin like knife into butter, the pain so sharp Kate cries out in agony. And then, suddenly, she's lying on the beach, staring up at the stormy sky. She's still bleeding, hurting from the open wound, and as hard as she tries to take the knife out of her body, she can't. It doesn't shift, permanently attached to her.

 

"Here. Let me help you with that, pumpkin."

 

"Daddy!" she cries, tears of relief and joy burning her eyes.

 

Jacob pulls the blade out of her effortlessly and helps her sit up. No longer gushing blood, she feels safe once again. Loved and protected, like her daddy always made her feel. She rests her head on Jacob's shoulder, both sitting on the sand and watching the storm that's drawing threateningly close.

 

This all feels so familiar, like they've shared this moment time and time again.

 

Jacob takes her hand and brings it to his lips, pressing a loving kiss on her palm. "I miss you, Katie-Cakes."

 

"I do too, Daddy. So, so much."

 

"How's Scott?"

 

Guilt floods over her. "I don't know. I can't find him."

 

Her father gives her an affectionate smile. "When we brought him home, you were so jealous. You hated all the attention we paid him."

 

"I don't remember that."

 

"Doesn't mean it's not true."

 

Confused by his words, she peers at him closely but Jacob turns his attention back to the storm. The wind is howling, screeching actually, the air cold and gusty as rain pours down on them.

 

Jacob takes off his jacket and wraps it around her, holding her tight in his arms. "I never wanted to adopt, you know. I wanted a little boy who looked like me, or maybe my pa."

 

"But I thought you said you always planned to adopt."

 

He shrugs his shoulders. "You learn to lie, and then you convince yourself the lie is the real truth. It's the only way to cover up the disappointment when your kid turns out to be a monster."

 

A strange feeling creeps up in her stomach. She can't quite explain it, only that something doesn't feel quite right.

 

"But your mama was determined not to have another kid. She said you were enough, that passing her genes onto you was a mistake to begin with. I never really knew what she was talking about. Until, you know, she went crazy."

 

"Mama thought I was a mistake?" Kate asks, her voice trembling with tears.

 

"She thought you had her devil in you." He tucks his finger under her chin, smiling at her warmly. "Guess she was right."

 

"Don't say that!"

 

"Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve my fate. But then I remember, I pressured my Jenny into having you. I forced her to bring you into this world and in turn it destroyed her. For that, I deserve to rot in hell."

 

"You don't mean that, Daddy!"

 

"I love you, Katie-Cakes. I always will." His eyes are loving, gentle, tugging at her heart. "But you're an abomination. You should never have been. And because of me, Jenny paid the price. She always knew you would turn out to be a whore, a filthy dirty whore. Just like she was before I met her."

 

Suddenly it all clicks, everything makes sense again. In one swift move she takes the bloody knife from the sand and drives it into her father's heart. Bruised and bleeding, he stares up at her in shock. "Honey?"

 

"You're not my father."

 

"Please don't do this, honey," he begs, pleading with her.

 

"I don't know what you are, and I don't care." She pushes the knife in deeper. "But you never, ever get to call me a whore again. And you definitely don't ever get to say nasty things about my family."

 

"You're making a mistake."

 

"No, I'm not." The storm is gone, the sky clears up. And she feels free again, like a burden has been lifted from her shoulders. "My dad was the most wonderful person in this world. And he loved me, and mama and Scott. He would never say the things you just did. You're not him! You're just pretending to be him."

 

Her father's body morphs and transforms into a gruesome creature, something about it oddly familiar. Kate steps back, but she isn't afraid. Not anymore. The creature flaps its wings, gives her a threatening smile.

 

"Stay away from them, Kate."

 

"Them? Who?" She feels a gentle sensation in her hand, like someone's squeezing her palm. "Seth and Richie?"

 

The creature's eyes narrow.

 

It dawns on Kate that the monster looks almost afraid. "Why?"

 

"Do as I say, or you'll regret it."

 

"Don't threaten me. I'm not afraid of you."

 

"You'll pay the price, and so will your brother."

 

Kate wakes up with a start, heart pounding heavily in her chest. It's dark, her surroundings strange and unfamiliar, and it takes her a second to realise that she's not in her hotel room but someone else's. The sound of something breaking brings her out of her docile state and she slides out of the bed, silent on her feet. Grabbing one of her heels from the floor, pointy side up, she tiptoes to the bathroom. The door is slightly ajar, and she can see someone hunched over the sink.

 

 _Seth_.

 

His hand is bleeding, the mirror in front of him shattered in places. It looks like he deliberately punched the mirror, and she knows instinctively he would only be frustrated enough to do that if something happened to Richie.

 

"Seth, what's wrong? Where's Richie?"

 

He turns around, startled, staring at her.

 

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" she asks, throwing her shoe to the ground.

 

He remains quiet, still watching her like a hawk.

 

"Say something!" she bites out, rushing over to him.

 

He finally speaks. "You're fucking unbelievable, you know that?"

 

Before she can respond, he pulls her close and captures her mouth in a rough, desperate kiss.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Seth pulls her close, capturing her lips in a rough, desperate kiss. At first she's too stunned to respond but the intensity of the gesture and the way he clings to her is enough to pull her out of her stillness; she begins to reciprocate with equal frenzy, hands wrapping around his neck, fingers lacing through his hair. It's overwhelming and heady the way he possesses her, his hands cupping her butt, grinding her hips against his. His mouth starts trailing wet kisses down the length of her neck, teeth grazing her skin, and his hands... oh god, his hands sneak underneath her dress, caressing her inner thighs, teasing her with promises of a happy ending. "Seth, stop!" she exclaims, not wanting to complicate things further before they have a chance to talk.

 

"Sorry," he whispers in her ear, his breath labored, simply holding her in his arms.

 

She closes her eyes, breathing him in, losing herself in his soothing touch.

 

The peaceful moment only lasts a few seconds before her body starts craving more. Reluctantly she takes a step back to put some distance between them, averting her eyes from him. Things were so much more simpler when they lived together in Mexico, when he treated her like an annoying little sister and he was just a silly crush of hers. They were friends, just friends, and there wasn't this crazy tension between them.

 

"You okay?" he asks.

 

"I'm fine. Why?"

 

"You passed out."

 

She gives him a questioning look. "I did?"

 

"What's the last thing you remember?"

 

"Just that we were in the garage..." Heat rises in her cheeks as the memory of Seth, Richie, their mouth and hands everywhere on her body comes rushing back. She looks away, starts sweeping aside the broken shards of glass sitting on the counter with a towel.

 

"You were out for hours," Seth says, watching her. "You scared the fuck out of us."

 

"Where's Richie?" she asks, remembering how upset Seth was before she was distracted by the kiss. "Did something happen to him?"

 

"No, he's fine."

 

"Then why did you break the mirror?"

 

He doesn't respond.

 

Her attention falls on his bruised finger, the blood now clotted. "Your hand," she says. "Let me clean that." Tending to his wounds is like falling into an old habit, something they've done many, many times during the year they lived together, but now as she turns on the tap and he moves closer, she realises maybe it wasn't a good idea to initiate this, not when her fingers are intertwined with his, the cold water a welcome contrast to the heat of his touch. "Where's Richie?"

 

"On a date with your favourite ranger."

 

"What?" Kate asks, panic unfurling in her stomach. "With Ranger Gonzales?"

 

"You know more than one ranger?"

 

"Freddie hates him, and _you_! He's gonna throw Richie in jail _if_ he doesn't kill him first."

 

"Not if it means helping you. Richie saw the ranger was calling your cell and he answered, told the prick you were in trouble."

 

"Don't call him a prick."

 

"He's called us worse."

 

"Yeah but you guys earned those names."

 

Seth cocks his eyebrow. "You sound like you're in love with the guy."

 

"When you and Richie ditched me, he was the only one I could turn to for help." She grabs the shaving lotion and pours it on Seth's bruised finger, feeling a small bout of satisfaction when he winces from the sting of the alcohol. "If it wasn't for him, I would've been vampire meat a long time ago. So call him whatever the hell you want, just don't do it in front of me."

 

"Whatever you want, princess."

 

She starts going through the vanity drawers.

 

"What are you looking for?"

 

"Bandages. I'm hoping there's some left behind. I know there's no point in asking if you have any."

 

"I do. In the first aid kit, with my other stuff, because you always used to nag me about carrying one all the time."

 

She remembers doing that, _a lot_ , but she didn't expect him to still heed that advice. After he abandoned her, she assumed he returned to his old habits. "Good. Go put it on," she says, crossing her elbows. "Where are we anyway? I need to get back to my room. I want to take a shower."

 

"We brought all your stuff here. Didn't think it was a good idea to stay in yours in case the bloodsuckers came sniffing after you."

 

"Oh."

 

He leaves the bathroom to return with a fresh white robe a few seconds later. "Here. Figured you'd want this."

 

She takes it from him, once again surprised he remembers the little things she likes. "Thanks."

 

His gaze is keen, nerve-wracking yet hypnotic, and she finds herself unable to avoid it, instead getting more and more lost within him. And then he looks away quickly, like he can't bear the sight of her, and she remembers how much he hates revealing any vulnerabilities.

 

"I should call Richie," he says. "Let him know you're alright."

 

"Yeah, you do that. And tell him to come back. I need to talk to him about something."

 

"What?"

 

"I want to talk to _him_ , not you."

 

His jaw clenches; he's irritated. "Why is that?"

 

"Because I don't have to do some kind of mental olympics to know where I stand with him."

 

Seth chuckles, the sound bitter. "Oh really? Two days ago you couldn't stand the sight of him."

 

"Yeah, well, I still don't trust him," she bites out, defensive. "But that's besides the point. At least he tells me how he feels, he puts it out there. He doesn't hide behind an apathetic mask just because he's scared."

 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

 

She debates keeping her mouth shut. After all, what would be the point? But then she remembers the sick feeling of being manipulated in her dreams, how easy it was for someone to use her fears against her - and she refuses to be silenced, not when she knows how freeing it is to beat her demons. "I know what Richie wants, and I know what I want, but what the hell do _you_ want, Seth?"

 

"Really? We're gonna do this now?"

 

She shakes her head, disappointed but not surprised. "I don't know why I even bothered. Of course you're not going to tell me how you feel. You probably don't even know. Or maybe you _do_ know and you're just ignoring your feelings and doing whatever Richie wants."

 

"Oh, so now I'm a pushover?"

"I don't know, Seth. Maybe. Sometimes I wonder if I even really knew you at all," she sighs. "Look, I'm tired."

 

"Oh no you don't, sweetheart," he interjects, stepping forward. "You don't get to hurl insults at me and then just walk away. That's not how this works."

 

"Because only _you_ get to do that?" she fires back. It's been years but she still remembers the pain of waking up in that motel room all by herself, how alone and betrayed she felt after reading his note and realising he abandoned her.

 

"We lived and hunted together, remember that? I taught you how to use a gun, how to throw knives, how to not be an annoying pain in the ass."

 

She casts him a defiant glance.

 

"And now you're claiming you don't even know me?"

 

"Seth." She tries her best to remain calm, to stop her voice from shaking. "Richie and I were never friends but you, it was different with you. You were my _friend_ , my family. And then you threw me away like I was yesterday's trash."

 

"Yeah, to protect you. Which you damn well know."

 

"Now, yeah, maybe, but I didn't for years. And I wondered what I did wrong to drive you away. Did I talk too much? Did I yell too much? What if I was stronger, faster, prettier? What if I was a better fighter when we were hunting together? Would that have made you stay?"

 

He doesn't respond.

 

"I talked to Vanessa, you know."

 

"How? When?" he demands, annoyed.

                                      

"You left your cell in my room and she tracked it down. At first she thought you were cheating on her but I set her straight. And then we started talking and I realised there's so much you haven't told her. You were closed off with her too, like you were with me."

 

"Oh yeah, 'cause telling her about vampires sounds like such a great idea. Then she'd really have a reason to throw Richie in the loony bin. Hell, she'd probably stick me in there too!"

 

"And there it is, the excuse, you _always_ have an excuse. Some reason why you'll never open up to anyone." A sad smile forms across her lips. "What was the excuse with me? I was too young, too naive to understand anything about your feelings?" She peers at him closely. "Are you capable of letting anyone in who isn't your brother, Seth?"

 

"What do you want, Kate? An essay on my thoughts and feelings? Guess what, sweetheart, it's not gonna happen. And if you think Richie's gonna play ball on that front, you're in for a world of disappointment."

 

"You're wrong about him, you know, because he does open up. He messed up big, but he didn't make excuses for it. He just put himself out there, told me how he felt. He doesn't run from his emotions, he doesn't hide from them. It's one of the reasons why I'm in love with him, even though I wish I wasn't."

 

"Well, ain't that sweet," he mutters. "Make sure you let him know. He's all twisted up on the inside trying to prove how much he loves you."

 

"And you'd never do anything like that, right? It's beneath you, is it?"

 

Jaw set, eyes volatile, he draws closer, forcing her to retreat until she's trapped against the counter. He's close, so close, and her blood sings with excitement at the thought of being wrapped up in him.

 

"You want to know how I feel, Katie-cakes?" He mocks her, his voice filled with anger. "Maybe I'm not a poet like my brother. Maybe I'm a man of action, not words." He cups her face, closes his mouth over hers.

 

It's a kiss meant to taunt, to punish, his lips savage against hers, as if to remind her how easily she can succumb to him. And although her body reacts to his touch, she finds herself pulling away emotionally. Using all her strength she pushes him away, panting for air. "All that tells me is that you want to fuck me, Seth. Like I'm just another girl in a long list of them. And I deserve more than that from you."

 

His eyes are liquid pools of heat and rage, utterly confused yet filled with contempt. "What the _fuck_ do you want from me, Kate? What is it that you want to hear?"

 

 _Tell me you love me_ , _like I love you_. "Nothing," she replies.

 

"Because if it's some kind of magical words you want, you're gonna have to say it first."

 

Disappointed, she shakes her head. "Because Seth Gecko never puts himself out there for anyone, right?" She exhales a resigned sigh. "I want to take a shower, and then I want to talk to Richie. That's all."

 

"Fine, your fucking highness." He exits the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

Swiping the tears from her face, she starts to undress.

 

*****

 

Pacing back and forth, Seth grows more annoyed by the second while he waits for Richie to pick up the cell. After what feels like a fucking eternity, his brother finally answers.

 

"What's wrong? Is she worse?" Richie asks on the other end, sounding frantic.

 

"She's fine, she's awake, but she's irritating the crap out of me so you need to get your ass back here now."

 

"What? What are you talking about?"

 

"She's just... she's in a very talkative mood. And she wants to discuss feelings and emotions and all this other crap that I don't want to get into."

 

"Last night you were crying about never hearing her voice again and now you're bitching about how much she's talking?"

 

"Hey, you do not bring that shit up, Richard! And don't you dare tell her anything either. That is between _you and me_ , brother. "

 

"Seth, stop acting like a juvenile frat boy. You love her. You know it, I know it, and so does Kate."

 

"Actually, she doesn't. She keeps saying she has no idea how I feel."

 

"Then here's a thought. _Tell_ her. Think you can handle that?"

 

"How about you go fuck off?"

 

"Very mature, Seth."

 

Frustrated, Seth sits down on the edge of the bed. "I think you should come back here. I don't know how long I can be around her-"

 

"Without ripping her clothes off? Yeah, I know the feeling."

 

"Fuck off."

 

"You think I don't want to be there right now? Because I do. I wish I was there with the two of you but I'm supposed to meet up with Ranger Ricardo so we can go see some _brouja_ -"

 

"Brou what?"

 

"Never mind that. I can't stand Ranger Asshole but I'm here, and I'm putting up with him because he says he can help Kate. So the least you can do is play nice and make sure she's alright."

 

Feeling guilty, Seth bites down on his bottom lip. "She seems to be fine now, just PMSing to the extreme."

 

"Yeah, but the attacks are only going to get worse unless we do something now. So stop being a fucking pussy, man up, and deal with your feelings. You lived with the girl for over a year. I think you can handle two fucking nights with her."

 

Before Seth can tell his brother to shove it, Richie hangs up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are readers who veer towards Seth/Kate while others towards Richie/Kate. I, myself, am an unabashed Richie/Kate/Seth shipper. That being said, I do think it's important to show each couple alone to see why Kate loves both men and what sets each relationship apart.
> 
> Anyway, as always, thank you for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

Wrapped up in the oversized robe Seth had handed her earlier, Kate exits the bathroom and finds him standing by the window, his back to her. Not wanting to get into another argument with him, she remains quiet, her gaze scanning the room for her belongings.

 

When he turns around unexpectedly, her heart jumps up in her throat. His eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that melt her insides into liquid, linger on her face for a long while, eventually trailing down the length of her body, making her feel completely naked even though she's covered from head to toe. Forcing herself to look away, she walks towards where her things are on the floor.

 

"You want something to eat?"

 

Her stomach grumbles at the thought of food. She can't even remember the last time she ate. "Yeah, I'm starving." Sitting on the bed farthest from him, she starts brushing her wet hair. "I'd kill for some breakfast food right now."

 

"Just get room service. Save the killing spree for tomorrow."

 

"Fine. Whatever."

 

"Too bad they don't have cornmeal pancakes here."

 

She smiles to herself, surprised that he remembers one of her favourite comfort foods. "I don't really care. If it's food, I'll eat it."

 

"There's a diner few blocks down. Cheap as dirt, food's good, and they have cornmeal pancakes."

 

"Really?" she asks, excited.

 

He grins. "They stack 'em up high. Just the way you like it."

 

"Are you paying?"

 

"Only if you ask nicely."

 

"Then I guess I'm paying." She bends down to grab some clothes. "Give me a few minutes to get ready."

 

"I don't think so, sweetheart." He strolls over to the couch to grab his leather jacket. "You're not leaving this room. I'll grab takeout."

 

"I don't need a bodyguard, Seth."

 

"Good. 'cause I'm hell of a lot better looking than Costner."

 

He slips his jacket on, and she can't help but notice the snug fit of the fabric, the way it emphasizes his broad arms and shoulders.

 

"There are bloodsuckers crawling all over this place and I'm too fucking tired for a brawl right now." He picks up a phone - her phone - from the table and throws it on the bed. "Richie saved his number. Call him, let the guy know you're alright."

 

Without waiting for a response he turns around and walks out the door, shutting it behind him.

 

It doesn't come as a surprise that he avoided all discussion of what they talked about earlier. It's what he does, always has, even back in Mexico when he was in a world of pain because of his estrangement from Richie but pretending to be fine. After all these years, nothing's changed; he's still the same and that saddens her.

 

Grabbing her phone, she dials Richie's number. When he finally picks up, his voice is soft, smooth as velvet, and her heart instinctively aches for him.

 

"Hey," he murmurs on the other end. "You okay?"

 

"I'm alive." She gets up, walks over to the window.

 

"You sure?" he teases. "Maybe I'm talking to a ghost right now."

 

"If I was dead, Richie, I'd find someone better to haunt."

 

"And who would that be? Give me his name."

 

"Why? So you can get rid of him?"

 

"It's what I do, Sunshine."

 

She chuckles, a genuine feeling of contentment spreading over her. There's something about talking to Richie that always makes her feel... warm - except when he's being an arrogant jerk and then she just wants to slap him.

 

"Next time you decide to play dead, give me a heads up," he teases.

 

"Where's the fun in that?"

 

His tone is husky, even bordering on flirtatious when he responds. "If you're looking for fun, I can think of a lot more interesting things to do."

 

"Wish you were here right now."

 

Silence ensues. "Do you? Really?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why? What's changed? You've been so pissed these last few days."

 

"I don't want to have this conversation over the phone."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because there are some things that should only be discussed in person."

 

"What kind of things?"

 

She rolls her eyes. "Don't be a jerk."

 

"Fine," he sighs, irritated. "Guess I have no choice but to wait."

 

"Haven't you heard patience is a virtue?"

 

"Except I'm not a virtuous person."

 

"Neither am I."

 

"Yeah, right," he scoffs. "You're so fucking amazing that you glow with goodness from the inside."

 

"And what movie is that corny line from?"

 

He laughs, the sound making her stomach flutter with excitement.

 

"When are you coming back, Richie?"

 

"Now who's being impatient?"

 

"Just answer the question."

 

His tone grows serious. "Once I figure out how to keep you safe. No one's going to hurt you again, Kate."

 

"You think someone's doing this to me?"

 

"Yeah. Santanico."

 

She remembers the winged figure from her nightmare and knows it's probably her... but something about it doesn't feel right. "Are you sure?"

 

"You were hallucinating, Kate. The same way I did when she was fucking with my head for all those months."

 

Her heart aches for him, at how frightened he must have felt during that time. If his hallucinations were anything like hers, he must have been going out of his mind.

 

"Ranger Asshole is on his way here. He's taking me to a _brouja_ tonight who might be able to help."

 

"Don't call him that," she says firmly. "Be nice to him."

 

"He treats me like I'm the scum of the earth and you want _me_ to play nice?"

 

"Yes. He's been really good to me. And he hates you but he's still putting up with you for my sake. So, please. Don't be a jerk."

 

"Fine. But you have to do something for me too."

 

"What?"

 

"Be patient with Seth."

 

She bites the inside of her cheek. "I tried to talk to him but he wasn't interested. He just shut down on me."

 

"Well, yeah. He's still freaked out about you," Richie points out. "Just give him some time to process that you're fine and he'll come around. I promise."

 

"And if he doesn't?"

 

"He will," Richie says with absolute certainty.

 

"Maybe you have it wrong, Richie. Maybe he can't stand me anymore-"

 

"He spent half the night throwing up because he was going out of his mind worrying about you. Just because he doesn't say the words, Kate, doesn't mean he doesn't care. He's always had a hard time expressing his feelings. You would too if you went through what he did."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"Ask him."

 

"He doesn't seem to have any trouble expressing his anger," she mutters.

 

"Kate, get over yourself," Richie snaps. "You're not the only one who's had a rough couple of nights. Seth and I've been going nuts worrying about you. And I don't think he's slept at all since you passed out."

 

She bites her lips, feeling guilty. "Sorry."

 

"You don't need to apologize. Just show a little understanding when he's acting like an ass."

 

"Fine. I'll play nice."

 

"Okay, good. Now tell me what you're wearing."

 

She laughs, shaking her head with exasperation at the abrupt change in topic.

 

"I'm serious," Richie says. "You wanted normal, right? You've been lecturing me about it nonstop. Well, this is what normal people do. They have phone sex."

 

"Oh, so this is for my benefit."

 

"Of course."

 

"In that case, I'm wearing nothing."

 

There's a brief bout of silence before he finally answers, his voice raw, primal. "Really?"

 

She smiles. "Well, almost."

 

"Cocktease."

 

"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone who glows with goodness."

 

"Fuck!" he bites out, sounding frustrated. "Ranger Ricardo's at the door."

 

"Remember, be nice."

 

"You too."

 

"And be safe."

 

"I'll try."

 

She ends the call, feeling free and lively in a way she hasn't done in a long time. When Seth comes in a minute later, huge takeout bags in hand, she rushes to help him out. "How much food did you buy? You have enough here to feed an army."

 

"I've seen you eat, remember?"

 

She scowls at him but the wicked glint in his eyes is too mischievous for her to stay angry.

 

"How was the talk with Richie?"

 

She watches him intently, following his every move while he slips out of his jacket. "He asked me what I was wearing."

 

Seth's eyes darken, locking with hers. "And what did you say?"

 

The heat of his gaze is potent, strong, making her feel strangely wild and reckless. "I told him I was naked."


	29. Chapter 29

"How was the talk with Richie?"

 

Kate watches Seth intently, following his every move while he slips out of his jacket. "He asked me what I was wearing."

 

His eyes lock with hers. "And what did you say?"

 

The heat of his gaze is potent, strong, making her feel strangely wild and reckless. "I told him I was naked." She waits and waits, waits for _some_ kind of response from him ... but he doesn't speak. Instead his expression grows dark; she can sense the anger boiling in him.

 

"What are you doing, Kate?" he demands, his voice razor sharp, ready to cut deep wounds into her.

 

"You asked me a question. I answered."

 

"Don't fuck with me. I'm not a fucking toy for you to play with."

 

It's her turn to be irritated. She storms over and stands directly in front of him, barely a few inches separating them now. "Richie said you were worried about me, that you didn't sleep all night because of it."

 

"That asshole talks too much."

 

"That's what I figured. He thinks you care about me, that you actually love me, but I think he just sees what he wants to see. Because the truth is you don't feel that way about me at all, do you?"

 

He cocks his eyebrow in response.

 

"It wasn't love that kept us together in Mexico, at least not for you. It was probably guilt, wasn't it? And maybe loneliness. You just lost your brother and there I was, some stupid naive girl who was willing to do whatever you wanted as long as you kept me around."

 

"Yeah, right!" he snaps. "We spent half the time fucking arguing because you didn't know what it meant to shut up and take orders."

 

"He told me to be patient with you, to give you time, but he refuses to see the truth. I think you care about me, and maybe you still feel guilty, but that's as far as it goes. You don't love me, Seth."

 

It hurts to say that out loud and not have him disagree, but she reminds herself he's not obligated to return her feelings.

 

"Before when we talked, you said you wanted to know how I feel. So I'll tell you, because I'm tired of hiding my emotions. The more I do that, the more it gives others control over me and I'm sick of being a puppet." She looks into his eyes, scared and vulnerable. "I'm in love with you, like I'm with Richie. And you probably think it's wrong and messed up. It probably is but it _is_ how I feel." Unable to take his silence, her gaze falls from his face and lands on the neckline of his t-shirt. "It's not the same like it was in Mexico. Back then I think I hero-worshipped you or something. You were the only person I had left in the world, my family, the guy who taught me how to protect myself and even though I knew you could be a real jerk, I... a part me of always thought you were perfect the way you were. But now I know you're not. You're not even close to perfect. You frustrate me, you irritate me, and you're just really mean sometimes. And then there's this other part of you, the part you try so hard not to show to anyone else but I've seen it. I've seen how sweet you can be, the depths you'll go to protect your brother, and everything about you... everything, the good and the bad... it just makes me love you more." Even though a part of her wants to sneak a glance at his face, she refuses to look at him, instead holding onto the feeling of relief. After denying her feelings for the brothers for so long, she feels free, like a huge burden has been lifted from her shoulders. Turning around, she walks to the table where he placed the food earlier. "I'm starving," she murmurs, taking out one of the containers. "And this smells so good."

 

Suddenly Seth is behind her, his hand circling her waist, the other crossing her chest, pulling her roughly towards him until her back is pressed firmly against him. His voice is raw, gruff when he whispers in her ear. "You really think I don't love you, Kate? You were never this stupid before."

 

Before her brain can register the meaning of his words he whirls her around, his mouth capturing hers in a kiss.

 

He's wild, frantic, and she reciprocates in the same way, clinging to him tightly while they ravage each other. Her fingers dig into his neck; he rips apart her robe, throwing it to the ground. There's no time to feel shy or insecure about being naked in front of him, not when he picks her up and her legs curve around his thighs for a better grip.

 

God he feels good, _so good_ , his mouth devouring hers as they somehow stumble towards the bed. He drops her on the mattress a little too hard, and his body lands on hers practically squishing the air out of her lungs, but she forgets the discomfort when he tears his mouth away. His breathing labored, lips swollen, he's hovering above her, watching her with a keen gaze. Panic begins to surge through when it occurs to her he might be regretting this. Instinctively she reaches out for him, her fingers tracing his lips.

 

"Say it again, Kate."

 

"What?"

 

"That you love me."

 

Relief floods over her. She smiles up at him. "I love you."

 

"And not because I'm the only one you have left."

 

"No, not because of that at all." She wonders if that's what was bothering him, that he didn't believe her feelings to be sincere because he thought it was coming out of a sense of obligation. But she doesn't have time to question him because his mouth closes over hers again, slow and seductive this time, leaving her incoherent under him.

 

He trails wet kisses down her throat, taking his sweet time, tasting and savouring every inch of her skin. When she tries to lift up his shirt, he refuses to oblige her, instead focusing his attention on her breasts. She's waited so long for this, for _him_ , and she's wet and ready, but he's not the least bit interested in giving into her demands.

 

_Oh god,_ his mouth on her breasts, his tongue flicking over her puckered nipples, it feels _amazing_ , like heaven. Her body arches up, a guttural moan escapes her lips, the sound savage as he bites and licks to his heart's content. " _Please_ , Seth. _Now_ ," she begs, her legs tightening around him.

 

A wicked, seductive smile graces his lips. He grinds his body against hers, and she can feel his erection through his jeans, and she's desperate to touch him, to wrap her hands around him, to feel him inside her, but he just wants to play, and tease, and drive her out of her mind.

 

"Not yet, Princess."

 

"I swear to God, Seth, if you come-"

 

"Now would be a good time to shut up, Kate."

 

And she does just that because his head is between her legs, his breath soft against the most sensitive parts of her. She props her feet up over his shoulders, aching for more as his mouth closes in on her, fingers opening her up, his tongue teasing her folds.

 

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

She's a throbbing bundle of nerves, completely under his control while he circles around her clit, close but not too close, taunting her with promises of a happy ending. It's all too much, too much pleasure, too much pain, too much _everything_ but he seems to know when to pull back, when to slow down. She's begging him for release but he's not interested in indulging her yet, instead slipping his finger inside her.

 

"So wet, and tight," he whispers, thrusting inside her. "And you taste so sweet." His hot breath feels so good on her, and then the pleasure becomes infinitely more intense when he's licking and penetrating, simultaneously sucking her clit.

 

Her hands alternate between fisting the sheets and his hair, tightening as the pressure in her stomach intensifies, the orgasm so close yet so far away. When she finally hits her climax, _oh god, oh god, oh... fuck_...

 

Time stands still.

 

She's lost in ecstasy, swimming in air, her body fluid and weightless, and yet there's that keen sensation again, his fingers on her clit, inside her, continuing to tease her. Her eyes flutter open and she finds him studying her intently, watching her like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. "Come here," she whispers, her voice hoarse.

 

He climbs up her body, wiping off his mouth on the sleeve of his t-shirt, a predator closing in on his prey, until he's perched above her yet again. She kisses him, a sweet, chaste kiss, tasting herself on his lips.

 

He cradles her face in his hands, his eyes warm and inviting. "I love you," he confesses at long last, and it feels like her heart is about to explode with happiness. "But I'm not Richie. I can't tell you every minute of every day how much I love you but I do, with everything I have, and that's all I can give you. Is that gonna be enough for you?"

 

She nods her head 'yes', mesmerized by him.

 

"Good. Because without you..."

 

He looks away, like he's embarrassed, and she has to palm his face to force him to meet her gaze again. "Without me?" she prods.

 

"Without you, I'm... empty," he says, his voice barely above a whisper. "Even if Richie's still a part of my life, it's not enough if you're not there. And I know he feels the same way about you."

 

Tears brim in her eyes and she knows he hates it, hates seeing her being an emotional mess, but she can't help it.

 

"Seriously, babe?" he mocks.

 

She smirks through her tears, biting her bottom lip. "This has been great, Seth, don't get me wrong," she teases, affecting his non-chalant tone. "But what does a girl have to do to finally get some from you? Because I've been waiting for years and I'd really like you to fuck me at some point."

 

He grins, and it's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.


	30. Chapter 30

Seth's been with a lot of women. Some of them hot, others cute, most of them simply random hookups. The only one he ever loved was Vanessa - until now. As Kate lifts his t-shirt over his head and throws it aside, he can't stop staring at her, mesmerised by her. She's the most beautiful fucking thing he's ever seen. Richie won't shut up about how much she glows, and not that Seth would ever admit it to his brother, he realises Richie was right. Maybe not in the same way his brother meant, with whatever fucking special sight vampires seem to see her with, but because Kate is... incredible. There's a sweetness to her he simply doesn't understand, how she could have gone through everything she did and still have hope, how she can love the way she does. When they were together in Mexico after his life had fallen apart, she was the only thing that kept him going. A fucking teenage girl holding a grown man together when it should have been the other way around, but that's exactly how it was. And now here she is, a woman, the same and yet so different.

 

He can't take his eyes off of her, can't stop touching her, his hands gliding down her body, stroking her tits, her pink nipples a stark contract against the pale complexion of her skin _Jesus Christ_. She's so fucking beautiful. And she loves _him. Him._ And Richie _._ It should be weird, _feel_ weird, but it doesn't. It feels _right_ , like this was how it was always meant to be. He's never been one to believe in fate - that's more Richie's thing - but Kate makes him believe. And he'd fucking laugh at himself for thinking something so cheesy but she's kissing him, his chest, her lips brushing against his skin and all he can think about is how hard he is, how beautiful _she_ is, how much he wants to fuck her. His hand curves around the back of her head, holding her close.

 

He should slow down, take his time, but fuck... he wants her so bad and she isn't exactly making things easy for him, unbuttoning his jeans, pushing them down, her fingers sneaking underneath his boxers to wrap around his cock. _Holy fuck_. She starts working him, jerking him off, and his breath comes out in short spurts, heart pounding in his chest. All the while she has this smile on her face - no, a fucking smirk - knowing exactly what she's doing to him.

 

_Goddamn it._ He can't take it anymore and it's like she can read his mind because she pulls away to grab something from her purse on the floor. A condom. Jealousy surges through him, wondering if the condom was meant for the old geezer she was planning to seduce at that goddamn sex club, but he pushes the unpleasant thoughts aside and tells himself to be grateful.

 

He sucks in his breath, getting more turned as he watches her remove the foil and roll the condom down over his cock. Her hands are shaking slightly, like she's nervous, and for some reason that excites him even more.

 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

 

He pushes her to lie back down, climbing on top of her, her knees pulled up and locked around him, and he slips his finger inside her to gauge if she's ready for him. She's wet and he's fucking hard as hell, and when he penetrates her it feels good, so fucking good, like he's finally home. He thrusts inside her, slowly at first, letting her body get used to him before speeding up, changing his rhythm, and his eyes lock with her, taking in the look of pure emotion on her face. His heart swells in his chest because she's staring up at him with so much love, and he cups her chin, his tongue tracing the shape of her lips, tasting her mouth as he kisses her. Slow shifts to fast, soft to rough, and his tempo changes, fucking her harder, deeper, and she's moaning his name, her nails digging into his back. He's close to coming but he wants her to get there first, wants to see the same glazed look she had on her face when he went down on her earlier.

 

Her eyes close and soon her moans turn into soft screams, his name ringing in the air. He's breathless, his body slick with sweat and he scoots down a little, his finger gently tapping her clit, playing with her.

 

She climaxes seconds before he does and, swear to god, he fucking sees fireworks when he finally comes.

 

*****

 

After making love again, Kate rests next to Seth. He's dosing off and on while her fingers idly trace the tattoo pattern that runs down his arm. It fascinates her, it always has. When she'd asked him years ago if it meant something, he'd brushed her off. She wonders if he'd be more open now. The nervous fluttering in her stomach returns, filling her with unease, and she realises the only way to settle her frayed nerved is to talk to Seth.

 

She bites his chin, peppering soft kisses across his jawline to nudge him awake.

 

"Hmmm..." he mumbles.

 

"Wake up, Seth."

 

"Go to sleep, Kate," he murmurs, mimicking her tone.

 

"But I'm not sleepy."

 

A resigned sigh escapes his lips before he finally opens his eyes. He looks happy, sated, and for a moment she considers not bringing up her concerns.

 

"I'm an old man, Princess. I need to recharge between rounds."

 

She remains silent, stroking her fingers over his tattoo again.

 

"Did you wake me up just to give me the silent treatment? 'cause I could have slept while you did that."

 

"I need to talk to you about something."

 

He expels a frustrated groan. "Why do women always have to ruin the moment with all this talking bullshit?"

 

"Shut up," she orders, anxious again.

 

His eyebrow quirks up. "Well, I'm waiting. What is it? What did I do?"

 

She sits up, tucking the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "You asked me a long time ago to pick between you and Richie. Do you remember that?"

 

"Kinda. That was so long ago."

 

"I know. But I remember that conversation like it happened yesterday."

 

"I was pretty wasted that night."

 

"Yeah, 'cause Richie showed up and you were pissed."

 

"I remember. I caught the two of you groping each other in the parking lot."

 

She flinches even though there doesn't seem to be any judgement in his tone. "That night you asked me to choose and I chose you. I said it would always be you."

 

He doesn't say anything, just watching her intently.

 

"I can't make that promise anymore, Seth." Her stomach feels like it's twisted up in knots. "Because I love him as much as I love you, and I can't choose between the two of you." Silence ensues, the air thick with tension. His face is set in a scowl but that doesn't necessarily mean anything; scowling has always been his default expression. "I know Richie's fine with... this thing between us but you never said anything either way. Are _you_ okay with it? I know how pushy Richie can be sometimes and I don't want you to end up agreeing to something you don't want."

 

He smirks, taking her by surprise. "You worried about my feelings?"

 

She stares at him solemnly, reaching out to cradle his face. "Of course. I love you."

 

His eyes soften, and he places a gentle kiss on her palm. "Is this whole thing fucked up? Yeah, but so what? We're _all_ pretty messed up in our own way so it's not like something normal would ever work. I mean Richie's a goddamn vampire. And me, well." He gives her a self-deprecating grin. "I've done a lot of horrible, terrible shit in my life."

 

"I'm no saint either."

 

"Babe, you're a fucking angel and you _still_ want to be with us. That might be the most messed up thing of all."

 

"Thanks," she mutters sarcastically.

 

"Listen, I don't have a problem with you and Richie. I love my brother, and the fact that you love him too... it just makes me want you more."

 

His earnestness comes as a surprise, knowing how reserved Seth can be about his emotions.

 

He takes her hand in his own, gives her a gentle squeeze."What I can't figure out is what changed for you. Up until two nights ago you were hell-bent on normal, chasing it like an alkie chases booze. Now you're itching to jump into this crazy ass shit. Why?"

 

She lies down on the bed, her back to him, a little taken back when he curves his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. His breath is warm against the back of her neck, his hold tight. "I don't know... I just have this feeling we're supposed to be together, all three of us."

"That's it? That's all you've got?"

 

"Call it a women's intuition."

 

"Yeah, okay," he scoffs.

 

She turns around in his arms. His eyes are filled with mirth and she can't remember ever seeing him so playful, even carefree.

 

"What? Why you looking at me like I just grew a second head out of my neck?"

 

"I don't know. You just seem... happy."

 

"Why's that weird?"

 

"I don't know. It just is." She touches his arm, her fingers tracing over his tattoo again. "When did you get this?"

 

"Been a while. More than ten years now."

 

"Reminds me of flames. Is that what it's supposed to be?"

"Yeah."

 

She can feel him stiffen, his body suddenly terse, and realises there's something bothering him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing," he says dismissively, leaning closer to kiss her but she brushes him away.

 

He's lying, she can sense it instinctively. Moreover, there's something about his reaction to the tattoo that piques her instincts. "Why flames?"

 

Exhaling a resigned sigh, he lies back on the bed. Balancing her head on her elbow, she studies his face while his gaze remains on the ceiling above.

 

"What did Richie tell you about our dad?" Seth asks after a long while.

"Nothing. Why?"

 

"He was an asshole of the sadistic variety. Loved to play head games with Richie and me, dish out pain."

 

There's no emotion in Seth's voice, it's as if he's informing her of the weather and not sharing something so deeply traumatic, and her heart squeezes with anguish for both brothers. Frankly, she had no idea they had such a terrible childhood. Her daddy was wonderful, kind, and despite her lack of faith in him near the end she always knew he loved her and Scott more than his own life. It's hard for her to understand how a parent could ever hurt their own children. "I'm sorry," she whispers, cradling his face with her free hand.

 

"Don't be. The son of a bitch is dead, got his in a fire." He rubs his inked arm. "This is a reminder."

 

"What about your mom? Why didn't she protect you guys?"

 

He snickers. "Took off when Richie was barely three. Not that I blame her. Just wish she gave enough fucks to take us with her."

 

She holds him tightly, as if trying to shield him from the agony of all those painful memories.

 

"The asshole would try to pit Richie and me against each other all the time but we never let him. And then he'd get pissed and just beat down on me and make Richie watch. Richie tried to save me, and he did many, many times. I'd probably be dead a long time ago if it wasn't for him."

 

No wonder there's such a deep connection between the two brothers, they've always had only each other to rely on. "I know it's a horrible thing to say but I'm glad your dad's gone. I hope he suffered."

 

"Wow," Seth mocks, looking at her with affection. "Didn't think you had that in you, sweetheart."

 

"I don't know why you sound so surprised. I don't believe in turning the other cheek, not when it comes to protecting the people I love."

 

"And that includes me?"

 

He tries to come off as non-chalant but she can hear the muted desperation in his tone. Peering at him closely, she drops a tender kiss on his lips. "Yes."

 

His lips close over hers, unexpectedly tender and she's lost in him all over again.

 

*****

 

They're both fast asleep when her cell phone rings, the sound loud and shrill in the air.

 

"You gonna get that?" Seth grumbles in her ear. "Might be Richie."

 

Groggy, she reaches for the phone but it's already stopped ringing. Instead, there's a voicemail message waiting for her. Instantly her stomach coils with dread, and the feeling intensifies when she starts listening to the message.

 

_"What's happening to you is my fault, and it's only going to get worse if I'm around you. I know I said I would never leave you again but I have to. It's the only way to keep you safe. I'm so sorry, Kate. I... love you. I always will."_

No, not this. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading. If you have the time, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	31. Chapter 31

Richie picks up the glass of bourbon sitting in front of him, swishing the liquid around slowly before taking a sip. The sweet oak-flavour fills his senses but it doesn't affect him, not the way it once did, which pisses the fuck out of him because being wasted would be a welcome respite from the deep stabbing pain that seems to have taken permanent residence in his body these days.

 

 

The loss of Kate and Seth sets off a wave of misery in him again but he tells himself to snap out of it. Walking away from Kate was the only option he had, he reminds himself, but there's no way he could abandon and leave her alone like he did the last time. As much as he loves his brother, Kate needs Seth more, which meant distancing himself from Seth as well.

 

 

"Another one?" the bartender asks, a hot blonde that's been giving him not-so-subtle signals for the last hour.

 

 

"After I finish this," he replies. "And then keep 'em coming."

 

 

"Bad night?"

 

 

"Bad week."

 

 

"Girlfriend problems?"

 

 

"Something like that."

 

 

"Forget about her. Find someone new to distract you."

 

 

He levels the bartender with a keen stare, watching as she graces him with a smile. Even after all this time of being a vampire he's not used to women openly flirting with him, probably because his sheer intensity used to scare them off when he was still human but seems to have the opposite effect on them now. Santanico had been right about that: simple human connection had never been easy for him... until Kate. And for a few short days he really believed they could be together, be happy, but of course life had to take her from him as well. _Fuck_.

 

 

He downs the rest of his drink and pushes the empty glass towards the hot blonde.

 

 

"I get off in an hour."           

 

 

"Congratulations," he says dryly, tapping his glass. "Now how about you earn your tip and pour me some more?"

 

 

"Well, that's rude."

 

 

The achingly familiar voice catches him by surprise and he turns to find Kate sliding onto the empty bar stool next to him. She's in a red dress, the same one she wore to the sex club, her long brown hair falling past her shoulders, her lips a deep, cherry red and he's positive she's a figment of his imagination, probably a hallucination, a way for his brain to cope with her absence. Except she isn't smiling, or kissing him, or sucking him off like she always does in his fantasies. Instead she's glaring at him, stark anger flashing in her eyes.

 

 

"But I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering how much of an asshole you are," Kate continues.

 

 

His hungry gaze inhales her in, taking in every tiny detail and imprinting it on his brain.

 

 

"I'm sorry for his rudeness," Kate says to the bartender. "He can be a real jerk."

 

 

"It's fine. Can I get you something?"

 

 

"No, that's okay. I won't be staying long."

 

 

After the hot blonde walks away, Kate faces him again.

 

 

Gazes locked, they watch each other for several minutes before he finally speaks up. "What are you doing here, Kate?"

 

 

"I wanted to see you one last time."

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

" _Why_?" she repeats in an incredulous tone, shaking her head. "Maybe it's easy for you to leave me behind but I'm not built like you, Richie. I can't let you walk away from me without an explanation."

 

 

Angry, he swings her stool closer to him, peering at her. "I explained to you why. That goddamn _bruja_ told me-"

 

 

"I don't _care_ what she told you," Kate interjects, her green eyes filled with rage. " _You_ swore to me you'd never leave me again. You said it would be the three of us, always. And what did you do at the first sign of trouble? You left! And you didn't even have the decency to dump me to my face."

 

 

"You're in a world of shit because of me, because of my blood _in_ you, and the more I'm around you the more Santanico will keep messing with your head. I'm the thing that connects the two of you together, that's what the _bruja_ said. And the only way to stop Santanico from fucking with you is to break that connection. I have to stay away from you, don't you get that?"

 

 

"And what about the promises you made?"

 

 

"I don't give a fuck about that if it means keeping you safe!" he snaps.

 

 

She averts her eyes away from him. "You ditched me. _Again_. I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust you after you broke my heart the last time."

 

 

His heart squeezes with pain, he can feel how much she's hurting and all he wants to do is hold her close, tell her he's sorry - but he can't. "It's not like before. You're not alone this time, you have Seth in your life. He'll protect you. He'll keep you safe."

 

 

She glares at him. "Did you even think about what it would be like for him? How he'd feel about losing you? It almost broke him the last time you left with Santanico."

 

 

"This is different. He has you, he loves you. And you love him."

 

 

"Yeah I do," she admits. "But Seth and I, we're not okay without you. He's hurting so much right now and I feel like a part of myself is missing when you're not with us."

 

 

Richie knows exactly how that feels, how deep that hollowness runs. "You'll get over it." He picks up the empty glass and starts pounding it loudly against the table-top, anything to distract him from Kate's stare. "Hey, can I get a drink over here or what?"

 

 

The hot blonde returns to pour him another shot of bourbon before leaving again. He drinks the whole thing in one quick gulp, ignoring Kate's fixed gaze upon him. Her eyes seem to be penetrating into his very soul, drawing out all those feelings he's desperately trying to keep in check.

 

 

"You said you belonged to me. Did you lie about that as well?" she asks.

 

 

He refuses to look at her, instead focusing his attention on the table. "No. I'm yours."

 

 

"Is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

 

 

He shakes his head 'no'. "I can't let you go through what I did with Santanico. She'll rip you apart, inside and out, until you lose your mind. That pain is unbearable, and I'm not going to stand by and let that happen to you."

 

 

It's a long while before she speaks again. "Fine. I'll stay away from you. On one condition."

 

 

"Well, what is it?" he asks, meeting her stare.

 

 

"I want to move on from you, but I can't do that if I'm always wondering what it would be like to have sex with you. So that's what I want. One night, with you. And then I'll leave. You'll never have to see me again."

 

 

Stunned by her words, he sits there frozen.

 

 

"I know you have a room in this hotel, and you're obviously dying to get away from me so let's not waste anymore time. Let's go to your room, we'll fuck, and then I'll be out of your life forever." She stands up, smoothing down the fabric of her dress. "Don't forget to leave the bartender a big tip. She deserves it for putting up with you."

 

 

And with those words Kate saunters out of the hotel bar, leaving him confused and speechless, staring after her.


	32. Chapter 32

By the time Richie's at the elevator Kate's already left the lobby, presumably on her way up to his room. He presses the elevator button impatiently, cursing himself under his breath. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was supposed to be a vampire for fucks' sakes. That meant quick instincts. Instead, he'd been sitting at the bar and pondering his options like a frickin' dumbass. And hell, what was wrong with _her_? Was she seriously proposing a one-night stand with him? After everything they've gone through and what they meant to each other, she really thought that was even possible?

 

Minutes later he rushes out of the elevator and towards his room when he spots Kate waiting by the door. She's leaning against the wall, her body absolutely banging - to use Seth's words - in that tight little dress, feet tucked into high heels. And she's wearing stockings. _Fuck_. They were a particular weakness of his, the sheer veil of fabric simultaneously revealing too much yet not enough and just seeing them on Kate makes him hard. Instinctively he starts to wonder what else she has on underneath that flimsy red dress. His gaze trails down the length of her body, pausing momentarily on her breasts. He remembers the feel of them in his hands, the way her pink nipples puckered under his tongue, and he has the sudden urge to taste her again, to go down on her until she's screaming his name and coming over and over again.

 

"Enjoying the view?" she asks, her tone grim.

 

"Very much so."

 

She's beautiful, glowing from head to toe in a way that is only visible to vampires, and he's grateful he can see her this way, a part of him wishing Seth could share this with him. It would leave his brother in awe, like it does Richie. Sometimes he thinks he could just sit there and watch her all night long, doing just that and nothing else, memorising every inch and nuance of her face and gestures but then reality kicks in and he remembers they'd be doing a lot more than just staring at each other if the opportunity presented itself. Like it has tonight. "How did you find me?"

 

"I've learned a few tricks over the years."

 

"Really?" He quirks his eyebrow, intrigued. "Tell me more."

 

"Let's not waste time on small talk. I need to get back."

 

"To Seth?"

 

Her jaw clenches. "No. I left him after I heard your voicemail. I don't know where he is."

 

A maddening rush of anger and fear sweeps through him. "Are you kidding me?" He approaches her with a quick stride, pissed as hell at the idea of her alone and unprotected. "Why would you do something so stupid, Kate?"

 

"Because he's hurting without you, he needs you, and maybe you don't care about that but I do. I'm used to being alone. He's not."

 

"And so you left him alone? Yeah, that makes a lot of sense."

 

"Only a matter of time before you went back to him. I made it easy for you."

 

"I gave you up so you could be safe. And now you go and do something this idiotic?"

 

"I'm not your puppet, Richie. I don't dance to your tune. You made the decision to leave all on your own. What makes you think you have any right to dictate my life?" She looks down at the door handle. "Are you going to let me in?"

 

He takes the card out of his back pocket, angrily swiping it through the slot. It turns green and he pushes the door, holding it for her. Kate walks past him without so much as a glance in his direction.

 

She saunters towards the window, her back to him.

 

"Want a drink?" he offers.

 

"No."

 

She turns to face him, eyes cold, blank expression in place. He's seen her hurt, angry, afraid - but never cold and it pains him, makes him feel sick to his stomach.

 

"Take off your clothes," she orders, calm, almost indifferent.

 

"I don't think that's a good idea."

 

"I'm not interested in hearing any of your bullshit, Richie."

 

"You need to work on your seduction skills, sugar. Cause that wasn't a very nice thing to say."

 

She throws her purse on the bed. "It hurts at first, knowing someone who claims to love you doesn't even care enough to hear you out but, you know, you'll get over it. I have."

 

"Stop trying to piss me off."

 

"Do you want me?"

 

"Of course I want you. I love you."

 

"Yeah, sure you do," she scoffs. "You love me so much you couldn't wait to run out on me the second I started letting you in again. Just admit the truth, Richie. You like playing games, you like the chase. The second something starts to feel real you look for ways to get out."

 

"Fuck you!"

 

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

 

"It's not the goddamn truth and you know it."

 

"Do I?"

 

There's a crack in her cold demeanor, a very striking flash of pain visible in her eyes and it makes him ache on the inside. "I didn't want to leave, Kate. I swear. But the closer we are the more access Santanico has to you and I can't stand that."

 

"Fine, whatever. Are we going to do this or what?"

 

"Haven't you heard a word I've said?" he snaps, irritated. "If we make love, she's gonna fuck with you even more."

 

"We're not gonna _make love_. It's just sex, Richie. Nothing more, nothing less."

 

"Don't be an idiot. It'll never only be that with us."

 

She moves closer, her eyes fixated on him and her close proximity begins to wreak havoc with his senses, especially when she reaches out to lay her hands on his chest and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Despite knowing better he reaches out to stroke the long strands of her hair, curling it around his fingers. There's a hitch in her throat as soon as he touches her, and he can feel the excitement begin to rush through her blood. It sings to him, hums, the white-hot desire coursing through her veins. The effect on him is heady, potent, and fucking addictive. "Every time we've fooled around, you black out. Because of _her_." He rests his forehead on hers, her skin warm against his cold.

 

"No, not always, not that time on the hood of the car. That night I just wanted a distraction and that's all you were. And see, I was fine. I didn't pass out."

 

The pain is palpable, like a swift kick in the gut. "So I was stress relief?" he demands, feeling furious.

 

"Yes. It could have been any Tom, Dick or Harry. It just happened to be you." Her eyes are firm, steady, as if she's oblivious to the stabbing pain of her words. "So you don't have to worry about me getting emotional over you. After tonight, you'll be a distant memory."

 

He closes his lips over hers, cruel and punishing, wanting to hurt her the same way she did him. Except she's just as vicious when she returns his kiss, biting his lips, digging her nails into his shoulders so hard it's painful. They wrestle for control but it's not an even match, not with his supernatural strength, and he overpowers her, easily, picking her up like she weighs nothing. He drops her on the bed, perched above her, gripping her arms over her head. "Is this what you want, Kate?" he asks, angry. "You just want to fuck?"

 

Her breath is ragged, her eyes fiery. "Yeah, that's all I want. That's all you're good for anyway."

 

He spreads her legs apart, slips his hands underneath the dress. With one swift gesture he pulls down her panties, ripping apart her garter belt and stockings. Rage is all he feels, rage and hurt, and he wants to punish her, scare her, make her realise she can't play with his feelings like he's a fucking retard who doesn't know any better. Except she's not cowering, she's unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers.

 

Her eyes are lit up with passion, not fear, and it makes him more frantic, hard.

 

It wasn't supposed to be like this between them, like animals in heat fucking each other, but that's exactly how it is. And even though a small voice in his head tells him to stop, to end this before it goes too far, he can't. Not when she's kissing him again, her tongue caressing his, her heels digging into his ass, her hands on his back.

 

She's turned on, her pussy wet and inviting, and it's overwhelming how much he wants her, needs her. Pushing up her dress, he finally penetrates her, and he can't remember the last time anything felt so good as the sensation of being inside her.

 

Her eyes are open, brimming with emotion, and he starts to thrust fast, hard, watching her as she finally begins to give into him and lose control. "Tell me you love me, Kate."

 

"Fuck..." She expels a hard groan, her eyes closing when he shifts her hips to slide in deeper. " _Fuck_!"

 

"Say it!" he orders, his voice rough, demanding.

 

"Go to hell!" she mutters through clenched teeth even as her body edges closer to climax.

 

Even though every fucking nerve in his body is dying for release, he pulls out. "Find someone else to finish you off," he says in a cool tone, moving away from her. He pulls up his pants and starts heading for the bathroom, intending to finish the job on his own.

 

A sharp object hits his back. Realising she'd flung her heel at him, he looks over his shoulder at her. Her lips swollen, dress hiked up to her waist, she looks like his fantasy come to life. Before his resolve weakens and he starts acting like a pathetic little bitch again, he enters the bathroom and slams the door behind him.


	33. Chapter 33

Frustrated , Kate sits up in bed. After taking a few minutes to collect herself, she gets up, takes off the other heel and heads to the bathroom door. It's closed but not locked and she opens it to find Richie standing in front of the sink and facing the mirror, hands gripping the edge of the counter. "You're a jerk."

 

He meets her gaze in the mirror. "Get out."

 

Her first instinct is to scream at him, take out all the anger and sadness that's been bottled up inside her since she heard his message a week ago... but something inside compels her not to give up on him. He may be acting like an asshole but he's in as much pain as her, she can sense it instinctively. "Is that what you really want?"

 

His mouth sets in a tight, grim line. "What do you think?"

 

"I'm asking you a question, Richie. Please answer me."

 

It takes a few minutes before his expression finally softens. A resigned sigh escapes his lips. "Of course I don't want you to leave. But you have to, for your own good."

 

"You keep saying that but did you even consider that you might be wrong?"

 

He turns to her, his eyes blazing with anger. "That _bruja-"_

 

"I don't care what the _bruja_ said!" Kate interjects. "Yeah, she's been right about some things but she's also been wrong a lot more. The first time I went to see her she spat on me, kept screaming at me about how I'm tainted, wrong, how I'm the devil! Now I have to send Freddie to her to get the potions I need because she refuses to see me."

 

Richie stares back at her, evidently surprised.

 

"I was going to tell you once you came back."

 

"Could've told me on the phone that night when we talked."

 

"You sounded so determined to get answers and I didn't want to be the one to disappoint you. I just figured we'd discuss it when you returned. Never even occurred to me that you'd believe whatever load of bullshit she fed you and leave me because of it."

 

"Except it may _not_ be bullshit." Pain saturates his voice; he tears his eyes away from her. "I wish it was. You don't know Santanico the way I do. She fucked with my head so badly and I don't want her to do that to you."

 

"Look at me, Richie." When he doesn't she advances towards him, gently cradling his face until he's forced to meet her gaze. "Am I the devil? Am I evil?"

 

His eyes are mesmerising, hypnotic pools of blue. "No. You have the purest soul of anyone I know."

 

"Then believe _me_ , not the _bruja_. Trust _me_. Whatever's going on here, whoever that's messing with my head, I don't think it has anything to do with Santanico. They're using her to keep me, _us_ , distracted from whatever that's supposed to happen."

 

"You don't know that for sure."

 

His dismissive tone pisses her off instantly but she fights the urge to snap back, instead reminding herself to be patient. "These dreams I have, they always get worse when you're around and I think that's intentional. They're doing this to separate us because they're afraid of what'll happen when we're together."

 

"You're not making any sense."

 

"Richie!" she finally snaps, tugging at his chin to get his full attention. "When you were seeing all those visions, no one believed you. Remember how horrible that felt? So why won't you believe me now? Why are you treating me like I'm a head case? You of all people should know how much that hurts!"

 

It's as if the truth finally dawns on him. His features soften, regret sweeping over his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise... I'm an idiot."

 

He leans in closer, enveloping her in a protective hug and for the moment everything feels right, like she's safe again.

 

"I know I don't have all the answers but I'm telling you, there's something _more_ going on here than just Santanico. I hate her too, probably even more than you, and these last few years I've been so focused on destroying her... but I think that was a mistake." His lips graze her forehead and she closes her eyes, sinking into his embrace. "I can't do this without you, and Seth, and they seem to know that. That's probably why they've been using my guilt against me in those dreams. My mom, my dad, they've used _everything_ to get me to walk away from the both of you. And I fell for it for a long time, but not anymore." She angles back to look up, peering at him closely. "Don't let them win, Richie. _Please_. I need you and Seth. Whatever it is that I'm meant to do, I can only do it with both of your support. We're _all_ stronger when we're together."

 

He captures her lips in a tender kiss, his tongue exploring the contours of her mouth. She returns the kiss with equal fervor while her hands lace through his hair, tugging at the soft strands. They play with each other, teasing one another with their hands and mouth. When her brain finally starts screaming for oxygen, she reluctantly pulls away.

 

"Turn around." His voice is gruff, hoarse with desire.

 

She does just that, facing her reflection in the mirror. Cheeks flushed, lips swollen, she looks like a complete mess but he's staring at her image like she's the most beautiful thing in the world and it makes her heart melt.

 

Eyes locked on her, he slowly begins to unzip her dress and pulls it down until the fabric lays gathered at her feet. She's completely naked, and feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden, but all that insecurity dissipates as soon as she takes in Richie's expression in the mirror. He's in awe, watching her like a man entranced, which in turn makes her feel confident, sexy, _strong_. Moving around to face him, she gives him a seductive smile. "Your turn."

 

Her fingers tremble with anticipation while she unbuttons the rest of his shirt. Slow, sensuous, she takes her time in undressing him, excited to finally see him naked. He's lean and angular, not broad-shouldered like his brother but muscular nonetheless, and so devastatingly sexy that she's almost breathless at the sight of him. His muscles involuntarily flex under her touch as she explores him, kisses him, trailing every inch of his skin with her tongue. His head lolls back, a hard groan escapes his lips which soon transitions into a string of nonsensical moans.

 

He's hard and beautiful, and she wraps her finger around his long, pink cock, working him slowly, her hands slick with his pre-cum.

 

She exhales a sharp sound when he picks her up unexpectedly, his hands gripping her sides as he carries her out of the bathroom. But they don't make it to the bed. In fact, they don't make it far at all. The floor is cold against her back but the discomfort is temporary, even forgotten when his body lands on top of her, his mouth devouring her frantically.

 

It's been so long since she's wanted this, dreamt of it, and a part of her is afraid it's all just a dream again, a mirage that will soon turn out to be just another figment of her imagination. And so she clutches at him, holding onto him tightly, her only assurance that he's really there. "Please, Richie," she begs. " _Now_ ," she whispers while his tongue laps at her nipples.

 

The blues of his eyes are unsettling, piercing into her very core when he finally penetrates her. Her legs tighten around him, allowing him to slide deeper inside, and he thrusts into her, over and over again, driving her crazy with his rhythm.

 

He's not quiet when he makes love, murmuring how much he wants to fuck her, how much he loves her, how good she feels, how tight she is, and her body reacts to his every word, pushed closer to the edge not just by his slick, skilled movements but also the velvety smoothness of his voice.

 

The pleasure is pure and intense when her body finally climaxes, a physical release along with an emotional one, and she feels light and free, unburdened, like she's floating on air. It's an out of body experience, and she's watching herself and Richie on the ground, tangled body and limbs all wrapped up in each other.

 

He comes inside her and she drifts back into her body, cradling him in her arms. If he had a heart it would be pounding like hers. If he still breathed, he would be gasping for air like her. Instead he just kisses her, soft and seductive, giving her all of him.

 

"I love you," he whispers.

 

She smiles up at him, tapping his nose. "I love you too."

 

"What?"

 

"I love you," she repeats.

 

"You've never said that before."

 

"I have."

 

"No, you haven't."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, really."

 

"Well, I do."

 

And just like that he's ready to go again, surprising her. Must be a vampire thing, she muses before losing herself once more in his dizzying kisses.


	34. Chapter 34

The water is warm and refreshing, and while the bath tub is definitely not big enough for the both of them, it really doesn't matter, not when Kate's naked and rubbing against him, slowly trailing kisses down the length of his body. Richie leans back on the wall, groaning as she starts jerking him off with her hands, and then her mouth is on him, sucking him off, and every coherent thought leaves his brain immediately.  

 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

 

He's fantasised about this many, many times, but it pales in comparison to the actual sensation of her mouth on his cock.

 

"Do you like this, Richie?"

 

 _What the hell?_ Is she serious? She can't seriously be asking that question. He mumbles something , tightening his grip on her hair.

 

"Was that a yes?"

 

Irritated, he looks down, and finds her grinning up at him, her green eyes twinkling with mischief. Fuck, she's hot. She's beautiful. She's _his_.

 

"Yeah, I think you definitely like this," she murmurs, her breath hot and tantalising against him. Her lips close around his cock once again, taking him inside her mouth, working him with her tongue, and it's the most incredible thing _ever_.

 

He closes his eyes, giving into her.

 

*****

 

An hour later he's sitting in bed, propped up against the headboard, watching Kate while she tears into the pecan pie they ordered a few minutes ago. She's wearing one of his shirts and has a huge grin on her face, and he can't remember the last time he's seen her this carefree and happy. She's beaming with joy, glowing even more than she usually does.

 

"Want some?" she offers.

 

"You really want to share?" he teases.

 

"No, not really."

 

He chuckles.

 

She sets the plate aside before climbing atop him, straddling him, and angles forward. Palms touching, fingers threaded together, they simply stare into each other's eyes. Silence ensues but it's not awkward; rather it's strangely comfortable. Their relationship has always been so volatile that this tranquil moment is almost unnerving. Then again, he's probably over-thinking this whole thing like he always does. To distract himself from the insecure thoughts that plague him, he starts unbuttoning her shirt, slipping his hand beneath the fabric to caress her breasts.

 

"Richie?"

 

"Yeah?" he murmurs, tracing his tongue alone her collarbone. Her arms encircle his back, hugging him tightly.

 

"When was the last time you fed?"

 

He pauses. "I'm fine."

 

"That's not an answer, Richie."

 

"And you're not my mother, Kate," he snaps, pulling back to look at her. "You don't need to worry about my feeding habits."

 

"Yeah well, I love you. I'm going to worry. So stop acting like a jerk about it."

 

A reluctant smile crosses his lips. "You're going to be one of those nagging girlfriend types, aren't you?"

 

"Damn right."

 

She starts stroking the hair on the nape of his neck, her expression filled with so much love and affection for him - _him -_ that he almost has a hard time believing this isn't simply another dream.

 

"You can feed from me if you need to."

 

He shakes his head 'no'. "I don't think that's a good idea."

 

"Sooner or later it will happen. We might as well just deal with it now."

 

He shoots her a look of disbelief. "No, it's not. I don't want to put you in any more danger. We still don't know what the hell is going on with you, remember?"

 

"But we'll figure it out together. Right?"

 

There's hesitancy in her voice, like she's still unsure whether to trust him or not. He cradles her face, rubbing his thumb against her skin. "Yeah, together. I swear."

 

"I have to tell you something. I lied to you before."

 

"And so it begins," he deadpans.

 

"I... I didn't leave Seth. He came here with me."

 

Relief surges through Richie. When she'd mentioned Seth earlier, his heart had felt like it was being ripped away from his body again. "Where is he?"

 

"We have a room on the fourth floor. He's probably sleeping, or maybe watching some lame old movie."

 

"Why would you lie about that? You have any idea how much it hurt to think of him being alone?"

 

"Maybe you'll think about that before making decisions for me again."

 

"Oh, so you were manipulating me to teach me a lesson?"

 

"Doesn't feel good when someone plays with your feelings, does it?" She glares at him. "After I heard your message I was angry, and hurt, and I couldn't believe I let myself trust you again. But Seth calmed me down, reminded me how high-handed you can get when you're freaking out."

 

Before he can defend himself, she clamps her hand over his mouth.

 

"Just because you're a frickin' genius doesn't mean you get to control people," Kate continues. "Besides, it wasn't a complete lie. A part of me did want to leave Seth, go back to being alone again because it was just easier to shut myself off. But I realised I couldn't. I love him." Her eyes soften, brimming with uncertainty. "As much as I love you. And I can't walk away from either one of you."

 

Her words are like magic, healing the broken parts of him that he always thought were unfixable. His chest tightens, like his heart is about to explode any moment now. Cupping her face he closes his lips over hers, kissing her tenderly, worshipping her the way she deserves.

 

Maybe it's because he's hungry, or horny, or just so ridiculously happy but the control he has over the vampire part of him suddenly dissipates and in an instant the _culebra_ takes over. His fangs sink into her lips and she exhales a sharp gasp of pain. Immediately he pulls away, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

 

Her tongue licks the blood from her lips and he forces himself to avert his gaze from her, to not let her see how much he wants to taste her.

 

"Look at me, Richie."

 

He meets her stare, preparing himself for the horror that's sure to be in her eyes. Hell, he still remembers how fucking disgusted _he_ was at his first glimpse of the _culebras_.

 

It's his turn to be surprised when she reaches out to touch him, her fingers tracing the ridges on his face.

 

"Why are you so tense? What's wrong?" she asks.

 

"I know seeing me like this isn't easy."

 

"I'm not going to lie. I like it better when you're yourself but this face, this is also a part of you. And you don't have to keep it hidden from me."

 

"You don't have to say that. I know I probably disgust you when I'm like this."

 

She holds his face, peering at him closely. "Do I look disgusted?"

 

"No." It's not a lie. She really doesn't.

 

"Then shut up and kiss me."

 

He does just that, pulling her close. His fangs recede, his face transitions back and he grips her waist and rolls over until she's lying underneath him.

 

"Promise me something," she murmurs.

 

He nips her chin. "What?"

 

"You'll be here when I wake up."

 

"What makes you think I'm going to let you sleep tonight?"

 

She gives him a soft smile. "Just promise me."

 

"I'll be here. Don't worry." He flashes a grin. "Now can I fuck you?"

 

Giggling, she loops her arms around him. "I like it when you talk dirty to me."

 

"I'll keep that in mind."

 

Soon she's on top again, riding him, fucking him, and he tells her exactly how much he loves her hot, tight pussy.

 

*****

 

Richie wakes up with a start at the sound of Kate's scream next to him. She's thrashing in bed, still asleep, and he holds her down forcibly to calm her. "Wake up, Kate. You're dreaming. It's only a dream."

 

It's a few minutes before she finally stops struggling against him. Her face is covered in sweat, body limp. Fear courses through him at the thought of her passing out again like she did the last time. "Kate? Open your eyes. You're safe. You're fine. I'm right here," he pleads. "Please."

 

She looks up at him, starts shaking in his arms and sobbing uncontrollably. "Scott. They're hurting Scott," she whimpers. "I have to help him. I have to go to him."

 

"It's just a nightmare, Kate."

 

Pushing him away, she curls up into a ball.

 

He feels helpless, impotent. How is he supposed to fix this? How can he help her? Panic ripples through him, his nerves are shot to hell. Grabbing the cell, he calls Seth.

 

His brother's voice is groggy when he picks up. "What?"

 

"I'm in 1809. Kate's freaking out and I have no idea what to do."

 

"I'm coming."

 

Putting the phone down , he turns to look at Kate again. She's still crying, trembling, and there's absolutely nothing he can do. The memories of watching his brother being tortured by their bastard of a father returns to assault him, bringing with it the utter feeling of powerlessness that used to make him sick to his stomach.

 

He reaches out to hold her in his arms while he waits for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading.


	35. Chapter 35

Seth knocks on the hotel room door; almost immediately it swings open with Richie standing on the other side. Whatever anger Seth felt dissolves as soon as he takes in the fearful expression on his brother's face. He pulls Richie close to give him a hug. "It's gonna be okay. Don't worry."

 

Richie shakes his head, helpless, voice laced with desperation. "She's freaking out and it's because of me."

 

Seth leans back to look at his brother, gripping Richie's shoulders. "It's not your fault."

 

Richie's staring down at the floor, wearing the same guilty look he did when he was a kid and about to get them both in big shit with their bastard of a dad. "No. It _is_."

 

"Hey, look at me," Seth orders, cradling his brother's face. "Nothing is gonna happen to her, I swear." He sidesteps past Richie and enters the suite. A few feet away Kate is sitting on the bed dressed in a shirt that's too big for her, knees pulled up to her chin, body shaking with tears. He approaches her, feigning a breezy smile so as not to worry her more. "Hey there, Princess," he greets, taking a seat near her.

 

Relief floods over her tear-streaked face.

 

"No need to throw a fit to get me up here. You could've just asked."

 

A reluctant smile crosses her lips and she moves closer to curve her arms around him. He returns the hug, holding on to her tight. "What's going on?" he asks, rubbing her back.

 

"I think they're hurting Scott."

 

"They? Santanico? How do you know?"

 

"I had a dream about him, but it didn't feel like the other dreams. There was something so real about this one."

 

"What happened?"

 

"There was this old man torturing Scott, beating him, whipping him, burning him with cigarettes. There were so many bruises on Scott, he was covered in it. I was there with him too, just standing there, I didn't even try to help!"

 

She sounds distraught, breaking his heart, and he cradles her face. "It's just a nightmare, Kate. That's all. Scott's a vampire, remember? He's strong, he can protect himself."

 

"You don't _know_ that!" she yells, glaring at him. "I saw Scott die in the fire with the old man. There was this other kid there too. He was the one who started the fire, tried to save Scott but it was too late. I could hear him scream in agony, I could smell that old man's burning flesh."

 

Seth casts a quick glance at Richie. A fleeting expression of panic crosses Richie's face but it's quickly replaced with a steely, stubborn mask, a look Seth's all too familiar with.

 

"He kept hitting Scott over and over again. That man was a monster!"

 

"It was just a nightmare," Seth murmurs, stroking her hair. "You're worried about your brother and it's messing with your head. That's all."

 

She continues to weep, the sound muffled against his chest.

 

"Don't lie to her, Seth. Tell her the truth."

 

Seth clenches his jaw, wishing there was some way he could kick Richie's ass from where he was sitting. Right away Kate moves back to peer at him closely, her gaze shifting back and forth between him and Richie. "What's going on? What are you not telling me?"

 

"It doesn't matter. It's not important. What you saw had nothing to do with Scott. I swear," Seth responds, throwing a hostile glare at his brother before shifting his attention back to Kate.

 

"What you dreamt was real." There's no emotion in Richie's voice, nothing to indicate the violence boiling under the surface. "That was our dad you saw. All those things he did, they happened to Seth. You must have tapped into my memories tonight and Scott was probably your brain's way of projecting you into the dream. I'm sure your brother's fine."

 

"That was your dad?" Kate asks, her features stamped with confusion.

 

"Yeah, and he did burn in a fire. I killed him when I was a kid," Richie declares before turning around and storming out.

 

"I'll be right back," Seth says, planting a quick kiss on Kate's forehead before chasing after his brother. Goddamn Richie is already at the elevators and slipping into his shoes by the time Seth catches up to him. "Are you fucking kidding me, Richard? You're just gonna say something like that to her and take off?"

 

"I don't want to see Kate look at me the way you did when you found out," Richie spits out, rage etched on to his face. "Because I did nothing wrong. That son of a bitch deserved everything he got."

 

Seth still remembers the anger he felt at finding out the truth. It still bothers him but he shoves the feelings deep down. "You need to go talk to her. Just explain-"

 

" _You_ still look at me like I'm a piece of shit for getting rid of that asshole but she's gonna understand? Fuck that!" Richie starts pounding the elevator button. "I don't have to justify myself. To you or to her."

 

"So _I_ have to tell her you pulled the old pump and dump?"

 

"I'm not leaving. I just need to clear my head," Richie mutters without looking at him. "I promised her I wouldn't take off."

 

"And what about me, asshole?" Seth shoves his brother's back, forcing Richie to turn around. "This isn't just about Kate! I'm not some whore you ditch when you're done with. I'm your fucking brother, Richard. We're family! You even remember that?"

 

The elevator doors open and Richie steps inside, facing him. "We can have this argument after I find _someone_ to eat. Unless you want to come with?"

 

Richie knows full well how much the whole feeding thing still grosses Seth out which means his brother is deliberately being an asshole. "Fuck you, Richie!"

 

As the doors close, his brother taunts him with a cold smile.

 

Frustrated, Seth punches the wall and immediately regrets it when pain shoots through his nerves. After pacing back and forth for a few minutes to cool his temper, he returns to the room to find Kate sitting at the same spot, a lot calmer than before.

 

He sits down beside her and this time she's the one reaching out to comfort him.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know or I wouldn't have started babbling about the dream," she whispers, squeezing his hand.

 

He gives her a small smile. "You some kind of psychic now?"

 

The greens of her eyes are filled with concern. "Did your father really do those things to you?"

 

Seth looks away, embarrassed. He hates talking about this shit, always has. "Not just to me, but he was easier on Richie. My brother was our meal ticket."

 

She scoots closer, planting a tender kiss on his cheek, yet he can't bring himself to look at her. He doesn't want pity, not from Kate.

 

Her voice cracks with emotion. "Why didn't you tell me it was Richie who killed him?"

 

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Kate."

 

"It might make you feel better."

 

"I feel fine."

 

He closes his eyes, silently pleading with her to not push this any further.

 

After a long bout of thick silence, she finally speaks. "I'm really tired. I need some sleep. Take off your shoes and get into bed. I want you to hold me."

 

Seth turns to her, surprised, watching her closely to see if this is just a ruse to get him to talk but she's already standing up and heading to the closet to get him extra pillows.

 

"We'll need to get a new room tomorrow," she says, returning to him. "This bed isn't big enough but it'll do for now."

 

Seth gets up, kicks off his shoes before removing his t-shirt and jeans. Her eyes glide over him but she doesn't make a move and he's grateful. As much as he wants her, he's not in the mood tonight.

 

Soon they're under the covers and he's holding onto her tight, practically squeezing her in his arms, and it occurs to him how much he needed this. Being near her, holding her so close, he feels calm and in control once again, even safe and loved, and she must have recognised that. Brushing a gentle kiss on her lips, he closes his eyes.

 

*****

 

Richie opens the door to the hotel room to find it completely dark. He can hear Kate and Seth breathing in the next room, lost in deep sleep. Not wanting to wake them up, he slips into the bathroom and turns on the light.

 

Spotting the blood on his mouth, he gets a towel and uses it to wipe off the smear. The woman he fed from seemed more than happy to oblige but got pissed when he refused to fuck her after. Maybe he should have. Maybe he should have gone further and killed her too because, according to his brother and Kate, he's a goddamn monster and that's what monsters do. They kill people, just like he's done in the past.

 

Overwhelmed, he takes a seat on the rim of the bathtub. A few hours ago he was the happiest he's ever been and now it's all ruined. Because assholes like him don't deserve to be happy.

 

The floor creaks and he looks up to find Kate standing at the door. She's still wearing his shirt, and looks so beautiful it would make him lose his breath if he still breathed. But then red-hot rage ripples through him, remembering the way she looked at him earlier when he told her the truth.

 

"You came back," she says quietly.

 

"I said I would, didn't I? Unless you want me to take off again," he bites out.

 

"Is that what you want?"

 

"No. What I want is a fucking life with you and my brother but both of you seem to think you're too good and perfect for someone like me."

 

"When did I ever say that?"

 

He glares at her. "You didn't have to. I saw the way you looked at me when I told you the truth about my dad. And I know you and Seth share the same mindset." Voice saturated with pain, he's so angry he could punch a wall. "I'm not going to justify what I did to that asshole. He deserved to die and I killed him. If you and Seth can't handle that, that's your fucking problem. Not mine."

 

She moves towards him unexpectedly, stopping in front of him, and he looks up at her to find not hate, not disgust, but an expression of sheer love on her face. She leans down to drop a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You did what you had to do to protect your brother. I would have done the same. And I love you for it."

 

Stunned, his gaze roves over her face. "You're not just saying that?"

 

"Would I lie about something like that?"

 

"No."

 

"I don't know what really happened but if it was anything like my dream, then he deserved to die. He was the monster for doing what he did to you and Seth."

 

Grateful, he wraps his arms around her waist to embrace her. With his cheek pressed against her stomach and her fingers stroking his hair, the heavy coil of anguish deep within his chest begins to unfold and lift away.

 

After a long time, she finally speaks. "Let's go to bed. You're probably exhausted. I know I am."

 

He stands up, watching her closely while she undresses him, and follows behind until they've both slipped back into bed. He can hear Seth shift around in the dark, moving closer to the opposite edge so Kate has some extra space between them in the middle. Richie shifts to his side and she throws her arm over his waist, hugging him tightly.

 

Soon the room is silent, filled with soft breaths, and he can hear both Seth and Kate's hearts beating in tandem. And it feels like he's found a home at last, a place where he finally belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to those who read and take the time to comment. It means a lot to me and keeps me motivated to continue :)


	36. Chapter 36

Kate wakes up next morning to an empty bed. Her first instinct is to panic, worry, but then she remembers Seth whispering in her ear telling her to sleep, and Richie's gentle kiss on her forehead promising they'll be back, and the fear subsides.

 

Sunlight streams in through the windows, a golden haze warming her skin as she lies there. The horrible images from her nightmares return and the reality of it not involving her brother isn't much comfort when she remembers that what she dreamt did happen to Seth and Richie. She feels sick to her stomach at the thought of them being beaten and tortured. If Richie hadn't killed that son of a bitch already, she'd be lining up to do it.

 

Thinking about the monster they had as a father only reaffirms how incredible her own dad was and how lucky she and Scott were to have him. His gentleness, kindness, the way he loved his family so deeply and unconditionally - she'd taken it for granted only to realise too late how unique and special it was. She'd been blessed with two loving parents and then there was Seth and Richie who weren't even lucky to have one.

 

She aches with sadness and longing as memories of her family flood her brain. Christmases, Thanksgivings, birthdays, they were filled with love and laughter except for those rare occasions when her mom wasn't feeling well and it was too much for her to handle. Even then, her dad took the time to ensure everything else was perfect for her and Scott. Tears burn her eyes as she thinks of her brother. They used to fight like cats and dogs but when push came to shove they always had each other's back. Until that night at the Twister when she gave up on him, and regretted it ever since.

 

She gives herself a mental shake, swiping her tears away. Feeling sorry for herself isn't going to help her accomplish anything, and there's too much to do than sit here and agonize over old memories.  

 

A quick glance at the clock reveals it's one in the afternoon. She slides out of bed intending to take a shower when she feels the soreness between her legs. With the exception of that crazy nightmare, last night had been amazing. For so long she'd fantasized about Richie, and their time together had been much more than she could have imagined - just like it was with Seth. And then there's that voice again, telling her how wrong it is that she slept with both Richie and Seth in the last two days. Her intense feelings for the brothers used to make her feel dirty and horrible but now it's different as she's finally starting to accept her love for both of them. And that annoying voice? It lessens every day, making it increasingly easier to ignore. Nothing will replace the loss of her family but Seth and Richie are like a soothing balm to her wounded soul and loving them makes her feel whole, alive again.

 

She takes off Richie's shirt and steps inside the shower, turning on the hot water.

 

*****

 

Wrapping a towel around her body, she exits the bathroom to find Seth and Richie back in the room. Richie's sitting on the couch, long legs propped up on the coffee table while Seth is resting on the bed, partially sitting up. They're arguing about what to watch on TV but stop the moment they notice her.

 

Her pulse quickens, the swift rush of anticipation surging through her body as Seth's eyes linger on her. She turns to Richie to alleviate the thick tension that's suddenly developed but he's no help either, staring at her intently.

 

She turns around to find something to dress in - the dress from last night is torn on the bathroom floor - but then remembers her stuff is still in Seth's room. _Shit_. Reluctantly she turns back around and yup, they're still ogling her. "Where did you guys go?" she asks, hoping a conversation will distract them enough to stop.

 

"To get more info on Conrad Ford," Richie drawls, his gaze trailing down her body.

 

She gives him a quizzical look.

 

"We don't know who's fucking with your head, but maybe viper fang bitch does," Seth adds.

 

"And if we have the ring that'll kill her, we'll have leverage to make her talk."

 

"Exactly," Richie replies.

 

"So we're going back to the sex club," Kate sighs.

 

Richie shoots her an irritated glance. "No, we're not."

 

Seth turns off the TV before turning his full attention towards her. "Richie and I are going to talk to the dude who pimps out girls to Ford."

 

"Okay. I'll go with you."

 

Richie chuckles while Seth shakes his head 'no'. "I don't think so, princess. He works at a strip club."

 

"Yeah, so? I've been to one before, remember? I doubt this one will have vampires stripping," she points out, rolling her eyes. "And it makes sense for me to go there. I'll convince the guy to send me to Ford. That way I can get into Ford's house and look for the ring."

 

"The answer is no," Richie states calmly.

 

"I wasn't asking your permission, Richie!" she snaps.

 

"No, Richie's right. You're staying away from that sick fuck."

 

"Are you kidding me? If the two of you didn't come charging into the club like a bunch of assholes I'd probably already have the ring by now!"

 

"Get over it. What's done is done," Seth says in a condescending tone.

 

"No, I'm not gonna get over it!" Kate yells, shaking her head with anger. "I'm not some helpless girl you need to protect."

 

"We know that," Richie says, standing up and heading to the mini-fridge in one fluid gesture. He grabs two beers and throws one to Seth before leaning back against the TV stand. His gaze is glued to her neck, his blue eyes a startling shade, and she has a sudden flash of him kissing that oh-so-sensitive spot. "But that doesn't mean we start whoring you out either."

 

He grants her a small smile and she realises he's purposely fucking with her head. "I've been on my own for a long time. I know how to take care of myself." Her attention wavers back and forth between the brothers, leveling them both with a cold stare. "If the two of you think you can start bossing me around, you're wrong. I'm your partner, not your hostage. And if either of you have a problem with that, feel free to get out."

 

"It's Richie's room." Seth smiles smugly, taking a drink of his beer.

 

"Fine. Then I'll leave."

 

"You're not wearing any clothes," Richie points out.

 

"I don't care."

 

Head held high, she turns around to go to the bathroom to retrieve her torn dress when Richie suddenly grabs her waist from behind, pulling her up close against his body. She can hear the amusement in his voice as he nips her earlobe, whispering in her ear.

 

"I love it when you get all pissy."

 

"Is that why you're always acting like a jerk?" she retorts.

 

"Maybe."

 

She turns around in his arms, refusing to fall for the twinkle in his eyes. "I'm serious. You and Seth can't treat me like I'm some kind of china doll. I'm not weak."

 

"Don't you think we know that?" Richie asks.

 

"You're the strongest one here," Seth says quietly, cocking his eyebrow at her when she darts a quick glance in his direction.

 

"Then act like it."

 

"Okay, okay. Enough with the feminist diatribe," Richie murmurs, running his fingers through her hair.

 

"You're a woman. We heard you roar," Seth pipes up, smirking.

 

"Shut up," she grumbles.

 

Richie's thumb strokes along her bottom lip, caressing her while he leans in to kiss her cheek, and she feels that mad swirl of electricity run down her spine, making her tingle from head to toe. As much as she wants Richie though, she can feel Seth's gaze boring into her back and it pulls her out of the moment, makes her hesitate. Richie senses her discomfort immediately.

 

"What's wrong?" he asks, cradling her face.

 

"I..." She steals a quick glance at Seth.

 

"I think she's feeling shy," Seth teases.

 

Kate removes herself from Richie's arms, her cheeks flushed. "I just think we need to talk about... us."

 

Seth's loud groan reverberates about the room. "Why do chicks always want to talk things to death?"

 

Richie's hands span her back. "Okay. You want to talk. Let's talk."

 

"Not when you're standing so close to me."

 

He chuckles, exchanging an amused look with his brother. "Where would you like me to stand?"

 

"How about you go sit with your brother and stop acting like an ass?"

 

"Yes, Ma'am."

 

He saunters towards the bed and takes a seat along the edge. Both brothers are watching her closely and she feels her throat dry up with nervousness. The truth is even if she is getting comfortable with her feelings for them both she has no clue how such a relationship is actually possible. And as awkward as this conversation may turn out to be, it still needs to be had. She folds her arms across her chest. "I don't know how this is supposed to work between us."

 

"It's not rocket science," Richie declares arrogantly.

 

"Richie, shut up. Let her speak." Seth turns his focus back on her. "What do you want to say, Kate?"

 

She bites down on her bottom lip. "I love you both, I don't want to hurt either one of you. And I guess... I'm always gonna worry that if I'm with one, the other will feel neglected."

 

"We're not kids," Richie states.

 

"But you act like you are," she mutters.

 

"We know what we signed up for. You don't need to worry about us."

 

"I'm always gonna worry, Seth. Don't you get that?"

 

"Kate." Richie's voice is raspy and seductive as he commands her closer. "Come here."

 

Her heart starts racing, her body taut with tension but also excitement. "Why?"

 

"Because I want to watch you fuck Seth."

 

She swallows an audible breath. "And what if I don't want you to watch?"

 

Richie smirks. "Then I'll leave. But is that what you really want?"

 

"No," she replies, realising it's the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	37. Chapter 37

 "Kate." Richie's voice is thick, seductive as he commands her closer. "Come here."

 

Her heart starts racing. "Why?"

 

"Because I want to watch you fuck Seth."

 

She swallows an audible breath. "And what if I don't want that?"

 

Richie smirks. "Then I'll leave. Just say the word."

 

Her gaze darts across the room to Seth, his eyes locked onto her like a predator stalking its prey. She waits for him to say something, but he's silent, and she realises why. If she makes love to him in front of Richie, it has to be something _she_ decides, not him, and definitely not Richie.

 

"Kate?" Richie prods. "Want me to leave?"

 

"No," she replies with absolute certainty.

 

Seth finishes off his beer in one quick gulp and scoots over to sit on the edge of the bed. With his keen stare following her every move she approaches him, her stride quick and confident - but he's not the only one watching; Richie is as well.

 

She comes to a stop in front of Seth. He's looking up at her intently, the deep pools of his brown eyes boring into her soul, and she reaches out to cradle his face. His skin is warm, his hands warmer as he yanks down on her towel. It drops to the floor and she's standing in front of him naked, vulnerable, exposed. However, her embarrassment dissolves when a quick glance reveals Richie's eyes are still glued to her, inhaling her in, as is Seth's, and the desire in their faces fill her with confidence.

 

In their own way they both help her feel strong and beautiful, but they can break her down just as easily. Seth can turn her into a quivering mess with only a touch, the same way Richie does with simply a look, and between them she's a bundle of heightened nerves, throbbing and aching, desperate to be satisfied. O _hgodohgodohgod_. Seth's caressing her naked body, his hand slipping in between her legs to cup her sex and tease the most intimate part of her. Her body shudders with pleasure, the sensation intensifying when his tongue laps over her right nipple, sucking the hardened nub. Her fingers curl into Seth's hair, clinging to him for dear life before her knees buckle and she loses her balance. Her head lolls back, soft moans escape her throat and she's completely lost in a haze of ecstasy.

 

Suddenly Seth lifts her up and puts her down on the bed. For a moment she's too dazed to think but then he's hovering above her, his hands trapping her arms above her head.

 

"You sure about this, Princess?"

 

Her heart melts. That's the thing about Seth. He may not often get sentimental but he shows his feelings in other ways, like right now when he's worried that Richie is somehow pressuring her into this. She gives him a tender smile. "I love you. I love _him_. This is what I want."

 

He draws her closer for a kiss, his mouth ravaging hers and she returns the kiss with equal ferocity.

 

*****

 

Richie peers at the two most important people in his life, their gazes fixed on one another, bodies intertwined. Maybe he should feel jealous - they do look completely lost in each other - but he doesn't, not really, because that's his brother and the woman _they love_ and this is how things are supposed to be between the three of them. _Here's to getting rich and fat and dying in the arms of a beautiful woman._ It never occurred to him all those years ago they would both fall for the same woman but it only makes sense that they did. Kate is everything he and Seth want and need; she's their destiny.

 

Her guttural moan brings him out of his reverie and he turns his attention back to Kate. Seth's kneeling on the floor, going down on her, and her legs are hooked over his brother's shoulders and Richie can feel himself getting hard at the sight of her so aroused. She's writhing, aching, and now that Richie's not the one making love to her he can actually take his time and observe how beautiful she looks when she's about to come. All of a sudden she's tugging on his arm, clawing at his skin, urging him to come closer. He obeys.

 

Perched above her head, upside down, he palms her face, mesmerized by the sight of her glazed eyes caught between pleasure and pain.

 

"Richie!" she groans, tugging his shoulders.

 

Richie smirks. "I think you mean Seth."

 

"Yeah. I'm the one doing the work here," Seth pipes up, wearing a sly grin on his face.

 

"Shut up..." Kate's words die down when Seth starts dropping soft kisses on her inner thigh.

 

As his brother teases Kate mercilessly with the promise of a happy ending, Richie regards the carefree smile on his brother's face. Seth's always been the cautious type and wasn't one to let his guard down very easily - except with _him_ of course. When married to Vanessa, Seth tried to change (more for her than himself) but Richie knew it was only a matter of time before that sham of a marriage fell apart. Thanks to their asshole of a father, his brother's never been able to let anyone in. But it's different with Kate. Richie sensed the change immediately when they were staking out the strip club this morning. Perpetually restless in the past, there's a calmness to Seth now that wasn't there before, and Richie knows it's because of Kate and _him_. Without the two of them, Seth would be lost. Just like Richie would be without them.

 

"You better be nice to me, sweetheart," Seth murmurs.

 

"Or what?" she retorts through labored breaths.

 

"Or I might stop." He pulls his hand away, winking at her.

 

"Then Richie will get me off."

 

"And why would I do that if you aren't being nice to my brother, Katie-Cakes?" Richie counters, exchanging a smile with Seth.

 

She shifts up, balancing her weight on her elbows. "You guys are both assholes."

 

"That we are." Seth leans forward, delving his tongue into her belly button.

 

"Too bad that doesn't stop me from loving the both of you."

 

The certainty in her tone makes Richie happier than he ever thought possible. There's no shame, no doubt in her voice; she's not hiding her feelings anymore. Seth seems ecstatic too as he starts going down on her again, sliding his fingers inside her this time so that she thrums in response. Richie shifts to lay down beside her, holding her down with his hand pressed against her chest. He plays with her breasts, his tongue licking one nipple while his fingers flick the other. She moans and writhes, her body on fire. He can hear her heart pounding, can practically see it palpitate through her skin every time he and Seth touch her. Her body pulses with energy and soon the room is filled with sounds of her raspy screams. But it's not over, not even close, because she starts rubbing his cock through the fabric of his trousers before unzipping his pants. Her fingers start to work him in a slow rhythm, playing with his balls, doing all the things he likes exactly the way he likes it.

 

"Take off your clothes, Seth," she orders.

 

Her gaze wavers between him and Seth, fierce with passion.

 

Seth cocks his eyebrow.

 

"You heard her, bro," Richie teases even though it's difficult to speak when she's jerking him off. "She wants you to pull a Magic Mike."

 

"I'm not dancing," Seth declares, standing up.

 

Her eyes light up with mischief. "Good. No one wants to see that. I just want to watch you strip."

 

"How come _he_ doesn't have to do that?" Seth grumbles, pointing at him.

 

"Oh, he _will_ ," Kate taunts, moving closer to him.

 

Richie's in heaven, every part of him soaring with ecstasy. He closes his eyes, groaning while she traces the outer shell of his left ear. Fuck, she's amazing. And hot. And so fucking good at making him come undone.

 

And then, suddenly, the door bursts open. One second he's on the bed with Kate next to him, his brother standing in front of him, and he's really, truly happy; the next he's thrown to the floor, the room in complete chaos, and Santanico has her hands wrapped around his throat with a deadly smile marking her face.

 

"I have missed you, lover."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you have all been well. I just wanted to give you a heads up that I will not be updating as quickly as I did in the past. One of my new year's resolution is to finish and edit my original novel so I can start the query process to get an agent, which means less time for other writing projects. I am still planning to continue this fic but I will be doing it less regularly. Hope you understand! Happy New Year!


	38. Chapter 38

Kate wakes up to find herself in a dark, damp room that reeks of human waste. Her vision is blurry, her head throbbing, and it takes a second for it to sink in her hands are cuffed to the chair behind her. She tries to jostle her arm to no avail. A quick glance around the room - it looks like a warehouse - reveals she's alone. _Shit_. The last thing she remembers is Santanico charging into the room, grabbing Richie by the neck. After that, everything is a blur. All of a sudden she spots a movement in the dark. "Who's there?" she calls out.

 

Santanico saunters towards her. The vampire is dressed in tight leather pants that are moulded to her slim figure, a black crop top that displays her perfectly contoured abs. Her lips are a vampy red, her dark hair cascading down her chest. Perfect in every way, she's a deadly predator lurking behind an exquisite face.

 

As Santanico comes to a stop in front of Kate, fear trickles down Kate's spine. "Where's Richie and Seth?"

 

"You should worry about yourself first."

 

Her stomach coils into a tight knot as Santanico circles around her but Kate refuses to give into it. "I asked you a question. Where are they?"

 

"The Gecko brothers?" Santanico muses, running her fingers through Kate's hair. "Or _your_ brother?"

 

Panic floods over Kate. "You have Scott? Where is he? What the hell have you done to him?" She starts squirming in her seat, trying to undo the cuffs behind her when Santanico slaps her across the cheek, so hard that she sees black for a second.

 

"Look at me, little girl." Santanico grabs her chin, her claw-shaped nails digging into her skin. "I have worked too hard and too long to go back to being nothing."

 

"Fuck you!" Kate spits on her face. "The first chance I get I'm going to slaughter you."

 

Santanico smirks, wiping the saliva off. "Fiery little thing, aren't you? No wonder Richie likes you."

 

"Go to hell!"

 

Santanico's eyes shine with emotion. "Not that his feelings for you ever stopped him from making love to me. That's the thing with men. Even when they know they're in love with someone else, they're slaves to their base desires. They say us women are weak, but they're the weak ones. They are pathetic."

 

"I'm not interested in your 'I'm a woman. Hear me roar' lectures."

 

Santanico levels her with a cold stare. "For hundreds of years I was their slave, forced to do their bidding. They used me in ways you will never know." Her jaw clenches, a faraway look crossing her face. "Consider yourself lucky you never went through what I did."

 

"If you had your way _I_ would be their slave now." Kate glares up at Santanico. "What they did to you _was_ horrible, and I did feel sorry for you, but you were willing to sacrifice me the same way they did you. You're no better than those you hate."

 

Shame flits across Santanico's face. "That was not my idea. Carlos-"

 

"Oh no you don't. You don't get to shift blame on anyone else."

 

"Enough!" Santanico commands, straightening to her full height. "I have kept you alive because I know I did you wrong but I will _not_ let you vanquish everything I've worked for. Drop your vendetta against me or I _will_ kill you and everyone you love."

 

"Where's my brother?" Kate demands, panicking.

 

"He's taken very well to his new identity. I would hate to put an end to it just because of your stubbornness."

 

"Where the _fuck_ is he?"

 

"That was quite an interesting scene I interrupted. How long have you been fucking both brothers?"

 

"Kiss my ass!"

 

Santanico smiles, a cruel sneer that makes her look somehow more ethereal. "The gods call me a whore even though it's _them_ that force me to do things, but I've never willingly fucked two brothers at once. I wonder what the gods would call you."

 

"You think you can shame me, Santanico? You can't! Whatever I do, it's nothing compared to what _you've_ done."

 

"Richie is a wonderful lover. I know that from personal experience, but how do you stand that brother of his mauling you? Seth is so vile."

 

"Because he always saw you for the monster that you are? Because you couldn't manipulate him like you do everyone else?" Kate taunts, but her pleasure is short-lived when she notes the wicked glint in Santanico's eyes.

 

"You think you know Seth? You think you have him wrapped around your little finger?"

 

"Unlike you, I'm not into lapdogs. He's a grown man. He makes his own decisions."

 

"Yes, he does. And he chose to make a deal with me."

 

"You're lying. He hates your guts."

 

Santanico quirks her eyebrow, and for the first time Kate begins to feel a thread of nervousness deep in her soul.

 

"Seth will do anything for his brother. You must know that already. You may think he loves you but the only thing those two are capable of loving are each other."

 

"He would never make a deal with you."

 

"Oh, but he would. And he has. You see, if I die then so does everyone I've ever turned." Santanico waits a beat. "Including Richie."

 

Kate's heart starts to pound in her chest. "You're lying."

 

"He would love to see me dead but not if it means killing his brother." Santanico turns around and walks into the shadows again. "You've been after the Ford ring for a long time now. Haven't you wondered why you still haven't gotten your hands on it? Why you seem to always be distracted?"

 

Kate shakes her head 'no'. "I don't believe you. I'm not going to let you fill my head with nonsense."

 

"As much as he hates me, he's my best protection against any threats. I already have the dagger you stole, courtesy of Seth. It's only a matter of time I have the ring."

 

Kate has a sinking feeling that everything Santanico has said so far is true. Her heart refuses to believe it even as her head is scrambling back to past events, recalling the details from the last few days. Can this be really true? Can Seth be protecting Santanico? While she knows with absolute certainty Seth bears a deep hatred for the vampire, she's also aware of the lengths he'll go to protect Richie. Betraying Kate? Derailing all _her_ efforts behind her back to save his brother? He wouldn't think twice about it.

 

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay. My muse went on vacation but all the new S2 stuff brought her rushing back. Not sure if anyone's still reading but thank you anyway :)


	39. Chapter 39

The sting of a forceful slap knocks Kate awake. She's momentarily stunned, thinking this must be a dream because Scott is standing in front of her, but the sharp stench of the warehouse brings her crashing back to reality. "Scott?"

 

"About time!" Scott gripes, circling around her. He starts jiggling with the handcuffs.

 

"Are you okay?" she asks, yearning to wrap her arms around her little brother and kiss him.

 

"We can do the whole hugs thing later. Right now I have to get you out of here."

 

Her arms are finally free, but sore. When she tries to stand up her knees buckle; luckily, Scott is there to catch her.

 

"You stink!" he groans in her ear.

 

She starts laughing even as her eyes brim with tears. He's real, he's actually real. This isn't some kind of a dream or hallucination. She hugs him so tight he starts squirming in her embrace.

 

"We don't have time for this! Santanico is gonna be back any minute."

 

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you,"

 

Physically she's fine, but she holds on to her brother for support anyway. "Where's Richie and Seth?" she asks as Scott leads her through the darkened hallway.

 

"Who gives a fuck?"

 

She grips Scott's arm, urging him to stop. "We have to find them, Scott! We can't leave them here!"

 

"Why the hell not! You think they'd waste any of their time looking for you?"

 

She doesn't hesitate to argue. "Yeah, they wouldn't leave without me."

 

"After everything you still want to risk your life for them? You know Seth is working for Santanico, right?"

 

Remembering Santanico's pointed words, Kate feels the harsh flash of betrayal once again. However, she buries the anger deep down. Now is not the time to lash out. "That doesn't matter right now. I need to find them."

 

"I'm not risking my ass to save those fuckers!"

 

"Okay, fine. Then just tell me where they are and I'll get them."

 

"Why must you make things so difficult, Kate?"

 

The abrupt change in Scott's tone suddenly fills her with dread. She stares at her brother intently only to realise she's been deceived. "You're not Scott."

 

The man in front of her continues to wear her brother's face, giving her a sly smirk. "You are too clever for your own good, Niña."

 

"Who are you?"

 

"If I knew how special you were, I would have kept a closer eye on you."

 

His face, body morphs into a familiar presence, a man she hasn't seen in years. "What the hell do you want, Carlos?"

 

His eyes dazzle with malicious intent as he swaggers forward. When he extends his hand to touch her face, she smacks it away. If the smile on his face is any indication, the gesture only amuses him further.

 

"The Lords are clever with their secrets. They were careful not to tell me how valuable you are."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

Carlos circles around her, scrutinizing her carefully, and her skin crawls with disgust at the way he leers at her.

 

"Beautiful," he remarks to himself, like she's not even there. "Your powers, it shines out of you."

 

She has no idea if what Richie suspected about her is true or not. Maybe she is a vampire, maybe not, but right now she's grateful for whatever it is that makes her a quick healer. Few minutes ago she could barely move, now she's filled with strength and resilience, and her brain starts working overtime to figure out how to get out of this situation. As if reading her mind, Carlos narrows his gaze onto her. Before he can attack, however, she kicks him in the crotch.

 

Culebra or not, they all go down when kicked in the balls.

 

Taking advantage of the opportunity, she starts running back to the room where she was held but Carlos is quickly back up on his feet and leaping up in the air to block her path. He kicks her hard against the stomach and she's thrown against the wall.

 

"I'm going to have to teach you obedience, Kate."

 

"Too bad for you, I was never a good student," she snarks back, groaning in pain.

 

"That's not what I've heard from your little brother. Scott says you were always the teacher's pet."

 

"You don't know anything about Scott."

 

Carlos comes to a stop in front of her. She looks up at him. From the corner of her eye, she can spot a vial of something green laying on the floor. She suspects it's some kind of venom - or hopes it is. In an attempt to keep Carlos distracted, she continues to taunt the fucker. "My brother wouldn't have anything to do with the likes of you."

 

"Your brother worships me."

 

"Yeah, and he also worships overweight men who like to wrestle for fun. Not exactly something to aspire to."

 

Carlos picks her up by the throat, squeezes her neck hard as she starts to panic, finding herself unable to breathe.

 

"When the Lords want something, they will do whatever it takes to get it."

 

She spits at him, trying to kick him.

 

"And they want you, Kate. I wonder what kind of a reward they will give me for you."

 

"Fuck. You."

 

He slams her down on the floor and the move knocks the breath out of her lungs. She sees black for a few seconds, her head pounding. Fear spreads through her like wildfire when Carlos leans on top of her.

 

"Don't flatter yourself. I have no desire to take you. You may be special to the Lords, but you mean nothing to me. The only woman I want is Santanico."

 

"Too bad she dumped your ass."

 

He's too busy slapping her to notice her hand inching towards the vile of venom. One second he's punching her across the face, the next she's grabbed the vile and smashed it into his mouth. Green ooze spills into his mouth and in a matter of seconds he's knocked out, falling on top of her.

 

It takes every inch of strength she has to push him aside. She gets up, picks up a few more vials that are on the table nearby and runs out. She's almost at the exit when she spots another room, the door closed. Pushing it open, she finds Richie tied to a table, his body and face covered in the venom. His shirt has been ripped open, and there are welts all along his skin. It hurts to look at him, but she can't give into that kind of emotion. Instead, she focuses on how to get him out of here. "Richie, wake up!" she urges.

 

When he doesn't, she slaps him across the face repeatedly until, finally, he opens his eyes.

 

"Didn't think you were into S&M, babe. Not sure I like this side of you," he groans in a hoarse voice.

 

Even when battered and bruised, Richie can't help but taunt her. The comment brings a smile to her face until she remembers Carlos can wake up at any moment now. She starts to untie the knots holding Richie and realizes the rope feels slimy, like it's been laced with some kind of chemical or something. Probably the green venom which seems to knock out the culebras.

 

"We have to get out of here, Richie."

 

"Where's Seth?"

 

She takes a quick glance around the room. "I don't know, but I don't think he's here."

 

"You're bleeding," Richie says, reaching out to touch her face once his hands are freed. "What the fuck did they do to you?"

 

"Probably the same thing they did to you." She helps him to his feet, and despite the awkward height difference between them, she shoulders his weight and manages to get him moving. "I sprayed Carlos with that green ooze stuff. Not sure how long he'll be out."

 

"Did he hurt to you? I'm going to kill him."

 

His voice is cold, and Kate knows from previous experience how dangerous Richie can be when he gets like this. The last thing she needs is for him to go after Carlos when they should be escaping. "No, we're going to get out of here first."

 

"We can't leave without Seth."

 

"He's not here. This is the only other room in the place and he wasn't kept where I was."

 

She opens the door marked exit and, suddenly, the harsh ray of sunlight is beating upon them. Right away she can feel Richie's skin heating up. Immediately, she steers them to the parked cars nearby.

 

Before she can break open the window, Richie knocks his elbow through the glass. "Get in," he orders, as if he'd been the one to rescue her.

 

She shoots him an irritated glance. "You get in the passenger seat. I'm driving."

 

"You have to hotwire the car to get it started."

 

"Thank you, Einstein. I figured that out on my own."

 

He levels her with a stern look but does as he's told.

 

She gets in and starts doing what Seth taught her years ago, a nifty little trick that's come in handy numerous times over the years.

 

Soon they're out on the road, speeding away.

 

"You're pretty good at that."

 

Hearing the pride in Richie's voice, she casts him a small smile. It disappears as soon as she sees that his body isn't recovering from the wounds. His face is set in a painful grimace, he's in agony. "We'll stop soon, I promise. I know you need to feed."

 

"I'm fine," he mutters before closing his eyes and lolling his head back on the seat.

 

"We'll find Seth," she reassures, recognizing that Richie is feeling the same deep, gnawing ache as her at the thought of Seth and Scott being out there with their enemies.

 

"Yes, we will. And I'm going to make Carlo and Santanico pay for everything they did. They're never going to lay a hand on you again."

 

There it is again, that cold, calculating control Richie exerts that makes her blood run cold. He's terrifying when he's like this because she knows, without a doubt, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. "Not until we find Scott first. He's with them."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Because Carlos told me."

 

Richie cocks his eyebrow, gives her a mocking glance. "And you believe him? He's using Scott's name to gain leverage over you. He knows your brother is your weakness."

 

Irritation surges through her at his condescending tone. "I'm not an idiot. I know when they're lying to me."

 

"Are you some kind of a telepath now?"

 

She purses her lips. "They told me Seth is working for Santanico. Is that true?"

 

"If you really believe that, I've given you a lot more credit than I should."

 

"Seth will do anything to protect you, even if it means working for Santanico. If I kill her, then that means everyone she's turned dies. Including you. Did you know that?"

 

Silence fills the air, a thick blanket of palpable tension that's ready to explode any second.

 

"Looks like you have a choice to make, Kate."

 

"Do I really, Richie?" she lashes out, glaring at him. "If anything happens to you, I couldn't live with myself. Neither could Seth. So it's either I let the woman who ruined my life get away with everything she's done or destroy the two men I love. So, tell me. What would you do? What the fuck would you choose?"

 

He doesn't say anything.

 

"My brother's not my only weakness. You should know that by now," she reminds him in a quivering voice.

 

Richie reaches out to hold her hand, squeezing it gently.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, the new season has brought my muse roaring back. This fic will have nothing to do with the current season but that may change depending on future plot lines. If you're still reading, thank you for doing so :)


	40. Chapter 40

Richie's tongue swirls over her neck as he feeds from her. Kate ignores the instinctive shiver that runs through her body, forcing herself to remain calm. As if sensing her hesitation, he pulls away. His eyes settle on her face, his gaze intrusive, like he's trying to peek into her very soul.

 

"Are you okay?" he asks, cradling her face.

 

Her attention is drawn towards the floor of the dirty motel room they broke into. It smells damp and musty, the bed squeaks under their weight. Over the past few years she has stayed in numerous shitholes like this, each one blending into the other, and a part of her wonders if she'll ever have a home again. _Home_. Bethel. Family. Her parents. Scott. Once upon a time she was a happy girl who had a wonderful family and a beautiful home and now all that remains are painful memories of a long, forgotten life .

 

"Kate?"

 

She looks into Richie's eyes. "If anything happens to-"

 

"It won't. I promise you."

 

He lays his head down on her lap, seeking solace from her. The thought of Seth and Scott being in trouble makes her want to retch and scream, but she knows she can't give into her fears. Not right now. She runs her fingers through Richie's hair, thinking back to Carlos' cryptic words. Why did he say the Lords wanted her? What did she have that was so valuable to them?

 

"I know where to start looking for Seth," Richie declares.

 

"Where?"

 

"Santanico will make him go after the Ford ring. We just have to make sure we get there first."

 

"Maybe he has it already."

 

Richie sits up and gives her a pointed look. "The second he gives her what she wants, he's a dead man and he knows it. Seth will drag this shit out as long as possible."

 

She regards his words, mulling over the clear confidence Richie has in his brother. Richie and Seth share a bond that goes beyond the norm, and a part of her wishes she had the same kind of connection with Scott.

 

"What are you thinking about?"

 

She turns her focus back to Richie. "Scott."

 

"Now is not the time. You can't afford to be distracted."

 

Her temper flares right away. "I'm thinking about _both_ Seth and Scott."

 

Richie looks like he's about to say something but then he remains quiet, as if gauging her reaction.

 

"What?" she demands. "What is it?"

 

"I need you clearheaded and focused."

 

"What makes you think I'm not?"

 

The unexpected knock on the door puts them both on high alert. Richie gestures for her to remain silent while he walks to the window to take a quick peek through the curtains. When he turns around to look at her, his face is covered in confusion.

 

An impatient voice calls out to them from the other side of the door. "Open the fucking door, Richie."

 

She locks eyes with Richie. "Is that Seth?"

 

Richie swings the door open to let his brother in but Seth isn't alone. Behind him is Santanico, dressed in a skintight black dress and stilettos, looking like she just stepped off a runway. Kate gets up, torn between wanting to hug Seth and slap him. He has a black eye, and his gaze brims with anger and guilt, and she can instinctively sense how much he hates himself for bringing Santanico to them.

 

"What's the matter, Richard? Aren't you going to hug your big brother?" Santanico taunts in her accented voice.

 

The threat of danger in the room is palpable as Kate takes in the scene in front of her. Richie and Seth are standing a few feet apart, facing each other.

 

"Did you have to bring her here?" Richie asks.

 

"I didn't have a fucking choice, Richard," Seth replies.

 

"What the hell were you thinking?"

 

"I was trying to save all our asses."

 

Both brothers tense up when Santanico starts to move, and Richie immediately pulls the vampire back.

 

"Easy there, lover," Santanico drawls, dragging a finger across his lips. "You don't want to rip my dress."

 

Red-hot rage rushes through Kate at seeing the woman she hates touch _her_ Richie. "Get your fucking hands off of him."

 

Santanico turns to look at her. "You dare to tell me what to do?"

 

Kate starts marching towards the bitch but Seth immediately blocks her path, refusing to budge when she tries to push him away.

 

"Don't be a fucking idiot, Kate!" he growls.

 

All her pent-up frustration from the past few hours unravels as she glares up at Seth. "How long have you been working for her?"

 

"You think I'm happy about what I did?" Seth fires back, clutching her arms.

 

"You could've told me!"

 

"Like you would've listened? You're so hell-bent on revenge you can't think straight."

 

"I would've understood!" she yells back, her voice quivering with frustration. "Of course I don't want anything to happen to Richie. How could you not know that?" Seeing the guilt on Seth's face, and knowing how much contempt he held for Santanico, Kate realises how difficult this must have been for him. He would do anything to protect his brother - including working for Santanico - and that's one of the things she loves most about him. She reaches out to stroke his cheek. "I hate that you took this all upon yourself. You could've told me the truth."

 

His face crumbles. "I'm sorry," he whispers as he kisses her fingers - but the moment comes to an abrupt end a second later.

 

"Isn't that adorable?" Santanico's grating voice calls out from behind.

 

Immediately Seth pulls away, and Kate wants to kick herself for letting their intimate moment play out in front of Santanico. The last thing Seth needs, or wants, is to reveal any vulnerabilities and, instead of making things easier for him, she just gave Santanico more ammunition to use against them.

 

"Tell me, Kate, which brother is your favourite?" Santanico goads, smirking.

 

"Shut the fuck up!" Seth roars.

 

"Or maybe I should ask which one is the better lover. I've been very curious about that myself."

 

Kate glares at her. "Too bad you're never going to find out."

 

"Have you had them both at the same time?"

 

"None of your fucking business."

 

"Two men at once has not been a very enjoyable experience for me."

 

"Maybe the problem was _you_ ," Kate retorts.

 

"Kate." Seth's eyes burn with intensity as he compels her to keep quiet. "Shut. Up."

 

"He's already ordering you around." Santanico chuckles, shaking her head. "And soon, he will call you names. Whore, slut. This is what men do to women like us when we become more powerful than them."

 

"I'm nothing like you," Kate bites out, refusing to play Santanico's head games.

 

"Soon you will be, when the Lords get their hands on you."

 

Richie moves with lightning speed, breaking the wooden table next to him and using the broken leg as a weapon on Santanico as he pulls her into his arms from behind. "I'm going to end this bullshit right here, right now," he threatens, holding the stake to her heart.

 

"Richie, don't!" Seth warns, taking cautious steps towards his brother.

 

"Richie, put that down!" Kate orders, panicking.

 

"You hurt her, and you die too," Seth reminds Richie.

 

"Yeah well, maybe that's not so bad."

 

"Don't give me that shit," Seth yells at his brother. "You're not the suicidal type."

 

"But I am tired of being her goddamn puppet and getting you guys into this mess. Maybe it's time this shitshow finally ends."

 

Santanico laughs. "If you think killing me will stop them from coming after her, you're a bigger fool than I thought, Richard."

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

Seth takes quick steps towards his brother. "Richie, I swear to god I'm gonna beat your ass down!"

 

"Richie, look at me," Kate urges, taking in the stake in Richie's hand as it looms over Santanico's heart. "Please don't do this."

 

"I'm just so tired of this shit," Richie whispers.

 

His voice is filled with a depth of desperation that breaks her heart, but her resolve strengthens when she notices the amused gleam in Santanico's eyes. "If you kill her, then what? What's that going to accomplish? All that'll do is hurt Seth and me more."

 

"She won't be around to fuck with you guys anymore."

 

"Richard, you may be a dumbass but you're not that big of a dumbass. Put that fucking stake down now!" Seth barks.

 

Kate starts speaking at the same time, hoping Richie will be too distracted to notice Seth circling behind him. "Getting rid of her doesn't mean Seth and I are out of danger. What happens when those Lords come after us, huh? Who's going to help us fight them then?"

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Richie asks, getting angry again.

 

"Carlos told me back at the warehouse the Lords want something from me. I'm pretty sure they were the ones fucking with my head, not her."

 

Richie nudges Santanico from behind. "What the fuck do they want?"

 

Santanico smiles. "What everyone wants."

 

Richie whirls Santanico around to face him. "Stop being so fucking cryptic!"

 

Santanico quirks up her eyebrow in defiance. "They want to possess all those who have the power to destroy them."

 

Those words send shivers down Kate's spine, and an uneasy feeling settles in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, Seth shoves Santanico away so she's no longer within Richie's grip.

 

Seth slams his fist across Richie's cheek.

 

"What the hell, Seth?" Kate screams at the same time as Richie lands on the floor.

 

"Goddamn asshole!" Richie rages, rubbing his cheek.

 

"You pull a stunt like that again I'll kill you myself," Seth bellows.

Kate returns her attention to Santanico who stands in the corner, looking simultaneously bored and irritated by the brothers' antics.

 

"Kate, take this asshole outside for a few minutes, will you?" Seth asks. "I want to get some answers from the vampire fang bitch without having to worry about my idiot brother doing something stupid."

 

Kate looks back at him hesitantly, worried about leaving him alone with Santanico.

 

Seth locks eyes with her. "Don't worry, she's not going to kill me. Bitch needs us, remember?"

 

"I'm getting really tired of you calling me a bitch," Santanico speaks out.

 

"I don't give a fuck," Seth snaps back.

 

Feeling agitated, Kate storms out of the room. Although her bruises have healed, she feels broken and busted up, tired and weary. The last few hours have been overwhelming, and she still has no idea how to cope with Carlos and Santanico's revelations. These lords want something from her and she has no idea what, and, frankly, she doesn't care. More than anything else, she just wants to see her brother again. Those precious few minutes when she thought it was Scott in the warehouse had been incredible, and although it had been a mind trick, it reminded her how much she missed and loved him.

 

"Kate!" Richie grabs her elbow and spins her around. "You can't take off alone!"

 

"Fuck you!" She shoves him hard. "You don't have a right to tell me what to do! Not after that scumbag shit you pulled in there!" All her anger and frustrations come rushing to the surface and she finds herself shaking all of a sudden, as if her body can no longer contain all her volatile emotions.

 

"Kate..." Richie tries to hold her but she pushes him away. "I'm sorry."

 

"I don't care. I don't care about you and Seth! Your brother lied to me and _you_ lied to me when you said you'd never leave again and I can't trust either one of you!"

 

"What I did in there was stupid, I know-"

 

"No, you don't know. You don't know what it's like to lose someone, lose your family, to be completely alone. That kind of loss shatters you, and that pain is bone-deep, like a cancer in your soul that just keeps getting bigger." She swipes the tears from her face. "I've lost everyone, Richie-"

 

"No, you have Seth, me."

 

She shakes her head 'no'. "You didn't care about that a few minutes ago. You were ready to end everything and leave us forever!"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"I don't believe you."

 

She tries to walk away but he refuses to release his hold on her. As hard as she struggles against him, he doesn't let go. And then his mouth closes over hers, kissing her possessively, and it's exactly what she needs to distract her from the hurt.

 

He picks her up in his arms like she weighs nothing, and carries her to a nearby alleyway. Her body is pressed against the wall, the rough surface bruising her skin as he pulls her jeans and panties down. Within seconds she's unzipped him and he's inside her, her legs wrapped around his waist. He fucks her hard, and there are no whispers of love or tenderness, just a mad swirl of frantic passion she can lose herself in.

 

*****

 

"Listen, you bloodsucking cunt," Seth approaches Santanico. "You fuck with my brother again-"

 

"And you'll do what? Kill me? We both know you won't do that."

 

Seth sneers. "Maybe I can't, but there's nothing stopping me from handing you over to your stalker ex. I bet Carlos can think of a lot of ways of torturing you alive."

 

"Don't you dare threaten me, you pathetic pig."

 

"That's a fucking promise, sweetheart, not a threat."

 

"We had a deal. You get me the Ford ring, and I'll disappear. It's the only way your brother will be safe."

 

His jaw clenches, and he feels bile rise in his throat. The last thing he wants is to protect the fucking vampire in front of him, but he'll do whatever it takes to keep Richie safe. And Kate. "What the fuck was that shit about the Lords? You never mentioned that before."

 

"You never asked."

 

Seth narrows his gaze. "I'm done playing games with you. Answer the fucking question."

 

"She's pure and innocent , like I once was. And the Lords want that."

 

"Why?"

 

"You'll have to ask them." Santanico gives him a cold smile. "You know they're making love out there, don't you?"

 

Seth takes a threatening step towards her. "Shut your fucking mouth."

 

"I never took you for the type of man who would share his woman."

 

He cocks his eyebrow. "You don't know anything about me."

 

"How do you know who she loves more?"

 

"What's really bothering you, sweetheart? Is it that my brother dumped your ass?"

 

Santanico stiffens. "He didn't leave me. I left him."

 

"Sure you did."

 

Just then Richie reenters the room, Kate following behind him closely. Looking at her, Seth knows immediately she's been crying. His stomach tightens, the thought of her being in pain. He knows the last few hours has been hell for her, and that shit Richie pulled earlier probably only added to her misery.

 

"You." Richie points to Santanico. "Let's go. You and I need to get something straight."

 

"Richie," Seth warns. "Whatever the fuck you're thinking-"

 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do something stupid. I just want to talk to her alone."

 

Seth hears what his brother's saying, both the verbal and non-verbal. Richie's worried about Kate and he wants to make sure Santanico isn't in the room to make things worse. Seth nods. "You." He points to Santanico. "Go with him. If you pull any kind of dumbass stunt, I'll hand your ass to Carlos myself."

 

Santanico saunters towards the door, swaying her hips seductively. "You look a little flushed, Kate."

 

"Go fuck yourself, Santanico," Kate snaps back.

 

Seth smiles, proud of his girl.

 

Richie leads Santanico outside, leaving Seth and Kate alone in the room together.

 

"You should take a shower. You'll feel better," Seth says, and then regrets his dumb words. Truth is, he's not sure what to say to her at this moment. He'd kept the truth about working with Santanico from Kate, and knew she had every right to feel betrayed over it.

 

Kate takes a seat on the bed. "We broke into this room. There are no towels in the bathroom."

 

"I'll get some for you."

 

She gets up without a word and heads to the bathroom.

 

*****

 

When Seth returns, the bathroom door is open and the shower running. He's dropping the stack of towels on the counter when Kate calls his name.

 

"Seth?"

 

He turns back to look at her, sees the anguish on her face. Instinctively, he starts to remove his clothes. Soon he's standing in the tub with her, holding her close in his arms as the hot water rains over them.

 

"I'm sorry," he whispers, kissing her face, her lips, her body. "I'm so sorry."

 

"I don't want to lose you. I can't."

 

"You won't. I promise."

 

She kisses him with a desperation that makes his heart melt, and his body hard. God, she's fucking beautiful, and amazing, and all he wants in this world is to keep her and his brother safe.

 

He can feel all his goddamn sins wash away as he makes love to Kate, and she whispers in his ear how much she loves him.                                                                           

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and the continued support!


	42. Chapter 42

The bathroom mirror is foggy, and Kate reaches out to wipe the condensation away. She pauses momentarily, taking in the image she and Seth present. He's standing behind her, his hand tucked around her waist. Fresh out of the shower, they're both wrapped in towels. This is a rare moment of quiet stillness between them and she clings to him, taking advantage of the opportunity.

 

"I had to do it for Richie," he whispers, his voice earnest.

 

Guilt vibrates off of him, and she turns around in his arms.

 

"I can't let anything happen to him. You get that, right?"

 

She cradles his face. "I do."

 

"I'd do the same for you."

 

She hugs him tightly, hoping the gesture will ease his guilt. The fact is, even though she's angry at him for working with Santanico, she gets it. If it meant saving Scott, she'd do the same in a heartbeat. "I need to ask you something."

 

Seth leans back to look at her. "What is it?"

 

"I think Scott's in trouble."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"It's just a feeling I have." Disappointment floods over her again as she remembers the brief moment she shared with who she thought was her brother. "Carlos said something about him. I think he knows where Scott is."

 

"Carlos is a little prick. He probably said that to get under your skin."

 

"Even if that's true, I can't just ignore that my brother's out there somewhere." She locks eyes with Seth, peering at him closely. "I need you to promise that you'll help me find Scott."

 

"Are you sure he wants to be found?"

 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 

Silence ensues as Seth draws a long breath, biting his bottom lip hesitantly. "If Scott wanted to see you, don't you think he would've turned up by now?"

 

"Maybe he's in trouble and _can't_ come see me. Did you ever think about that?"

 

He holds up his hands in the air. "All I'm saying is-"

 

"You and Richie would do anything to protect each other. Why don't you guys understand that I feel the same way about Scott?"

 

"You sure he'd do the same for you?"

 

She glares at Seth. "Why? Because we're not biologically related?"

 

"I didn't say that."

 

"But that's what you meant, right? Scott and I can't possibly have the same kind of relationship you and Richie have because we're not related by blood."

 

"Don't put words in my fucking mouth, Kate." Seth grabs his clothes and storms out of the bathroom. "Even when Richie was pissed at me all those years ago, he still lurked around, he didn't give up. But you haven't seen Scott in years. You sure he's not deliberately hiding from you?"

 

She casts Seth an angry glance. "You know what I remember? How pissed _you_ were at Richie back in Mexico, but then you got over it." Her voice cracks with emotion, and it breaks her heart that _Seth_ doesn't get it. She had thought that _he_ , of all people, would have understood her feelings but apparently she was wrong. "You would do _anything_ for Richie, including work for someone that you absolutely despise. I'd do the same for my brother. And, no, I don't care if he's mad at me. What I care about is him being out there alone and angry. What if he thinks I don't want to have anything to do with him? What if he's in trouble? I need him to know I still love him, that he and I are still family. How can you not get that?"

 

Seth's expression softens, and it seems like she's finally gotten through to him. With quick strides he approaches her and gathers her in his arms, his lips grazing her temple. "We'll find him. Once we get this Ford shit out of the way, I promise we'll find him."

 

"You mean that?"

 

"Damn fucking right I do."

 

Feeling calm and in control once again, she buries her face in his chest.

 

Seconds later Richie bursts into the room, and he's by himself. Immediately, Kate starts to worry."Where is she?"

 

"Did you seriously let viper fang bitch go?" Seth demands.

 

Richie takes a seat on the bed, pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "She's fine. She's feeding."

 

Seth makes a face, causing Kate to shake her head with exasperation. Even after all this time, he's disgusted by the idea of vampires feeding on blood, and although it irritates her at times, she also finds his reaction strangely endearing.

 

Richie picks up a matchbook from the nightstand table, retrieves a cigarette and presses it between his lips before lighting it. His movements are fluid and controlled, exhibiting a level of confidence that reminds her of the first time they met. He was simultaneously arrogant and vulnerable with her, and that hasn't changed. The petty part of her wonders if he was the same way with Santanico but she pushes the thought aside, forcing herself to concentrate on the task at hand.

 

His gaze settles upon her face. "You okay?"

 

She moves away from Seth and towards Richie, taking a seat next to him. "As long as the two of you aren't signing up for any suicide missions, I'm fine."

 

Richie's hand closes over hers, his grip gentle, while he looks up at his brother. "So what's the plan? Sicilian or the Waterloo switcheroo?"

 

"What are you guys talking about?" she asks, shifting her attention between the brothers.

 

Seth starts pacing in front of them. "Forget that for now. First we gotta get our hands on the blueprint of the house."

 

"I can get that," Kate says. "The Ford house is old, it's practically a historic landmark. I don't think that'll be too hard."

 

"Santanico said he's out of town," Richie offers.

 

"And we're just taking your psychotic ex's word for it?" Seth argues.

 

"Well, _brother_ , you're the one who decided to work for her. So I guess that means we'll have to trust her."

 

Thankfully, Seth doesn't take Richie's bait and keeps his mouth shut.

 

"Kate, you get the blueprints. I'll get us weapons." Seth nods his head at his brother. "You work out the security details, and make sure psycho fang bitch doesn't get in the way."

 

"Can we stop calling her a bitch?" Kate asks, leveling Seth with an irritated look.

 

"Oh, you guys best friends now?"

 

"No. I hate her just as much as you do, but having you call her a bitch every two seconds is only going to make things more tense. And right now, we need her help in getting that ring."

 

"We don't need her for anything," Seth fires back. "And the only reason we're going after that goddamn ring is _for_ her."

 

"Do you really think she's the only one who finds that ring valuable?" Richie counters. "I know her, and I can smell her desperation. She wants this ring _bad_ , and I bet the Lords want it too."

 

"No. We're not going down that road, Richie. I want to get that goddamn ring and give it to her so she can get the fuck out of our lives."

 

"I'm with Seth on this. Let's just do this and get it over with."

 

"Fine, but the two of you are passing up a winning ticket," Richie says.

 

Seth finishes getting dressed. "I'll be back." He cocks his eyebrow at Richie. "Make sure your soul-sucker doesn't take off." He quickly exits the room, leaving them alone in the room.

 

"That ring can give us leverage over the Lords, help us find out what the hell they're up to," Richie says, his eyes boring into her.

 

She retracts her hand from his. "We can worry about that after we find Scott."

 

Richie stays silent as takes another drag off his cigarette, but she can feel the argument brewing in him. Not ready for another fight, she stands up and walks to the bathroom to retrieve her clothes. As she gets dressed, he saunters over to watch her.

 

"I don't want to fight, Richie," she warns.

 

"Fine, then let's not fight." He tugs her close, his movements playful.

 

She gives him a pointed look. "We have work to do."

 

"I know. Apparently, my part involves babysitting."

 

"You were out there with her for a while."

 

Richie's eyes twinkle with amusement. "You jealous?"

 

"Should I be?"

 

"You don't have anything to worry about."

 

Kate plays with the buttons on his shirt. "She has a hold over you."

 

"Because she fucked with my head, turned me into her lapdog. I'm not that guy anymore."

 

She wants to believe him, and a part of her does, but she has a sneaking suspicion he's hiding something from her.

 

"We should get going."

 

She pulls away and starts to get ready, pushing aside her doubts. Whatever Richie's up to, she'll figure it out later. Right now, they have work to do.

 

*****

 

 

As Richie dismantles the security system at the Ford mansion, Kate experiences that same, uneasy feeling again. She sneaks a quick glance at Seth who is standing a few feet away, busy scanning their surroundings.

 

"Easy as pie," Richie declares as the system shuts down.

 

"That took way longer than I thought it would. You're slipping, bro."

 

Richie shoots his brother a look of disdain. "How about you do it next time then? Oh wait, you can't. You don't have the required skills or patience."

 

Kate rolls her eyes, simultaneously fighting back a smile. Despite the cloud of danger hanging over them, it's good to know _some_ things are still normal, and the Gecko brothers constant sparring is definitely that. "Guys, can we keep it down? Unless you want to get caught breaking and entering."

 

Soon, they're inside the mansion and quickly making their way upstairs. They've gone through the blueprints of this place, and have a general idea of where the ring is kept, but as they creep up the stairs a strange sensation comes over her. "Don't step on that spot," she warns Seth, looking at him over her shoulder. "It creaks."

 

He sends her a curious glance. "How the hell did you know that?"

 

She doesn't know how to explain it, but everything seems familiar, as if she's been here before. As they walk along the hallway she instinctively knows the wall that is now covered in damask wallpaper once used to be blue and yellow.

 

"Babe, you need to hurry the fuck up," Seth says from behind.

 

Seeing that Richie is already a few feet ahead of them, Kate picks up the pace. As soon as she turns the corner, however, she stops dead in her tracks.

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kate!" Seth gripes, grabbing her from behind. "I almost shot your head off."

 

"What the hell is taking so long?" Richie asks, turning back to look at them.

 

Kate can't stop staring at the picture hanging on the wall.

 

"You guys do realise this is a time-sensitive plan, right?" Richie bites out.

 

"Kate, what the hell?"

 

She reaches out, traces the frame with her fingers. "That's my mom." Caught in a daze, she takes a step closer to the picture. "This is a photo of my mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	43. Chapter 43

"That's my mom," Kate repeats, staring at the picture of a teenage Jennifer Fuller. Her mama's smile is warm and wonderful, her dark, beautiful hair beaming in the sunlight. More than anything though it's Jennifer's clear, blue gaze that captures Kate's attention. For as long as she could remember her mama was sick, sick with a mysterious affliction that no doctors or any amount of prayer could take away. There were days that Jennifer was moody and unpleasant, shutting herself in her room and away from her family, and then the dark cloud would pass and her mama would be her happy and cheerful self again. But even then, during the good days, there would be despair in her mama's eyes, a violent storm ready to erupt.

 

"Kate, snap out of it!" Richie insists, gripping her elbow.

 

She turns to look at him, her mind still addled with confusion. "Why is mama's picture here? And why do I feel like I've been here before?"

 

"Are you sure that's her?" Seth asks, peering at the picture. "Maybe this chick just looks like her."

 

"It's my mom! I recognize her, Seth!" she snaps.

 

Seth casts a regretful glance back at her. "What do you mean you've been here before?"

 

"I don't know..." Suddenly the room is spinning, and her knees buckle.

 

"Whoa," Richie whispers, grabbing her from behind. He holds her in his arms, his face covered with concern.

 

"I'm okay, I'm okay," she says.

 

"You're not fucking okay," Seth says, hovering around her. "We gotta get out of here now."

 

"We can't do that. Let's get the ring and figure this out later," she insists, standing up straight again.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me, Kate?" Seth asks, angry. "You almost fainted right now."

 

"Yeah, but now I'm fine!" she snaps.

 

"Richie, tell her she's fucking nuts," Seth growls, looking at his brother.

 

Kate turns to look at Richie who's staring at her with a blank expression on his face. "Richie, I'm fine. You know we have no choice here. If we're going to get this ring, we need to do it now."

 

"No, we should get the hell out of here and come back when you're not ready to pass out!" Seth argues.

 

"Richie, you decide," Kate says, throwing her hands in the air.

 

"Are you sure you're okay to keep going?" Richie asks, cradling her face with one hand.

 

She nods her head. "I'm fine."

 

He drops a kiss on her temple. "Then we stick to the plan." He turns back around and starts walking down the hallway again.

 

"Both of you have lost your goddamn minds," Seth mutters under his breath.

 

He follows close behind, to the point where she can't move without bumping into him, and she has to remind herself not to snap at him. Seth is a worrywart and he needs to be in control, and the idea of her or Richie not being okay is probably driving him nuts.

 

Soon they're in the private den, and Richie's cracking the safe open while Seth and Kate keep guard.

 

"You okay?"

 

She takes a deep breath. "I'm fine, Seth. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

 

"No need to bite my head off, princess. You did just see your mom's picture hanging in some creepy mansion. I'd be freaking out right now if that were me."

 

He's right, and yeah, she is freaking out, but she's determined to push that aside for now and focus on the task at hand. After all these years she's learned to prioritize and compartmentalise and that's exactly what she intends to do right now. "We can figure that stuff out later. Right now, I just want to grab that ring and get out of here."

 

"Richie, how much longer?" Seth demands.

 

"This is a Barska 4500 T-X, not some run of the mill safe. A cherry like this takes time to pop."

 

"Well, can you hurry it along? Kate looks like she's ready to drop dead any second now."

 

"I do not," she huffs, shooting Seth an irritated look.

 

Despite her best efforts, her thoughts return to the picture of her mama in the hallway. Why? How?

 

"We'll figure it out," Seth says, as if reading her mind.

 

"You swear?"

 

He holds out his pinky finger and wiggles it.

 

She gives him a small smile, feeling a bit more secure. No matter what's going on, at least she has Seth and Richie by her side. Her eyes scan the room, taking in their surroundings. "I've been here before. I know it."

 

"Maybe your old lady knew the Fords."

 

"How?"

 

Seth shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe her family's friends with them or something."

 

"My mom was an orphan, she didn't have any family."

 

The safe opens, and Richie grunts out a satisfied sound. "This bitch may have put up a good fight, but even she couldn't resist my charms in the end."

 

"Can you stop referring to it as a woman?" Kate asks dryly. "It's creepy."

 

Richie looks over his shoulder to smirk at her, his playful smile making her heart skip a beat. "Jealous?"

 

She rolls her eyes. "I just want to get out of here."

 

He stands up, turns around, holding something in his hand. The second her eyes settle on the ring, a strong rush of electricity surges through her. She feels connected to it instinctively, like it's a part of her past. Present. Future. The blue stone glows under Richie's touch, growing brighter by the minute. "Holy shit."

 

"What?" Richie and Seth ask simultaneously.

 

"You guys don't see it? Don't feel it?"

 

"Feel what?" Richie inquires.

 

"Its energy." She draws closer, almost as if she's being compelled to. "I feel like it's calling out to me."

 

"Don't touch it, Kate!" Seth warns, blocking her path. "The last thing we need is for you to get all Gollum over this shit." Gripping her tightly so she can't reach, he inspects the piece of jewellery suspiciously. "That's one ugly fucking ring."

 

"Of course the Gecko brothers are not able to appreciate real beauty," a voice drawls from the door.

 

They turn to find Carlos standing there, looking his usual smug self. He steps out of the way and vampires swarm into the room.

Immediately they start fighting the culebras and between the three of them they take down a lot, but for each one they kill another couple rush in and eventually they're surrounded by a mob of vampires.

 

Exhausted and breathless, Kate glares at Carlos as the cocky asshole swaggers towards them.

 

"Kate, Kate, my sweet little Kate," Carlos murmurs, circling around her.

 

The way he says her name makes her skin crawl, fills her with fear and disgust. He reaches out to run his fingers through her hair but she shoves him away.

 

"Don't you dare touch her," Seth growls.

 

Carlos smiles at the Gecko brothers.

 

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you took us to the ring, and I was right." He stands in front of Richie, who glowers at the shorter culebra with contempt. "Give it to me."

 

"Fuck you," Richie states, his voice emotionless.

 

Kate knows that tone, and realises how close Richie is to fucking shit up.

 

"Give it to me, Richie, or your sweet little Kate won't like the consequences."

 

On cue one of his minions drag someone in by a leash and her stomach drops when she recognises the truth behind Carlos' threat.. "Scott!" she cries, running towards him only to have Carlos interject her path Her brother is bloody and bruised, a silver collar around his neck. He looks like he's been tortured, and starved, and it makes her want to retch. "Scott, are you okay?"

 

"He won't be if your lover doesn't hand over that ring," Carlos repeats.

 

"Fuck you!" Kate screams, slamming her fist into Carlos.

 

She's not prepared when he returns the punch, knocking her to the ground.

 

"You fucking asshole!" Seth screams, trying unsuccessfully to shove off the other culebras.

 

"Just do what he says, please," Scott begs, simpering. "Just give him the ring."

 

"Richie, please. Just do it," she begs. Dread trickles down her spine when she locks eyes with Richie. He doesn't move or obey, he's in no rush to do as she pleads, and she starts to worry he simply doesn't care enough to hand over that ring. _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god_. And then he reaches into his pocket and pulls it out and she breathes a momentary sigh of relief.

 

"Here. Take the fucking thing," Richie states, jaw clenched.

 

Carlos cradles it in his hands like it's a precious child, marvelling at it, except it's no longer glowing. When Richie held it, the ring's energy was throbbing. In Carlos', it's dead like any other piece of jewellery.

 

"With this, I will rule over the Lords," Carlos says in an exalted tone, as if he's speaking to himself. "And the world will be mine."

 

"Get over your fucking delusions, Carlito. You're a fucking bootlicker and the world isn't run by asswipes like you," Seth bites out.

 

Carlos smiles, casually walks over to where she's on the floor and bends down next to her. "You can't outrun destiny, sweet Kate. Your mama tried and she paid the ultimate price."

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

 

Her world goes black when he strikes her with the back of his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the support. The last couple of weeks my FDTD has been working overtime (as you can tell by the # of fics I've posted). I'm taking advantage of it because, eventually, she's going to dump my ass.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	44. Chapter 44

Kate wakes up to find herself lying on a bed, her arms secured to the bedpost behind her. Moving her head side to side, she surveys her surroundings. It looks like she's in the master suite, which is oddly familiar like the rest of the mansion. She gives herself a mental shake. Now is not the time to focus on her past - not when Scott, Richie and Seth are in trouble. She starts twisting her arms to loosen the knots when Carlos swaggers inside the room.

 

The sight of him alone makes her skin crawl and that feeling of disgust intensifies when he licks his lips and takes a seat on the bed.

 

"Sweet, sweet Kate, you've given me a lot of trouble."

 

She shoots him a hateful glance while simultaneously gauging the area behind him. With one swift kick she can take him down but her arms are still restrained which means she wouldn't get very far. Ugh.

 

"Whatever it is you're thinking, I would not do it," he warns. "My patience is coming to an end."

 

"Guess what, Carlito. So is mine. So why don't you stop being a chump and loosen these ropes?"

 

"You sound like those pendejos. You're very close with the brothers, aren't you?" he asks snidely.

 

"Must suck to get your ass kicked by them over and over again, huh?"

 

He doesn't respond, instead peering at her with a solemn expression before a cruel smile shapes his face. "Jennifer was a beautiful woman."

 

Her mother's name on his lips is enough to make her lose it and so she clenches her jaw, determined not to take his bait.

 

"She would be so disappointed in you."

 

She glares at him.

 

"But then it runs in the familia. She was a disappointment herself."

 

Kate lunges forward to attack him but he shifts away quickly, laughing at her. He pulls up a chair, plants it a few feet away so he's no longer within her reach, and takes a seat.

 

"Would you like to know about her, Kate?"

 

"I don't want to hear your lies."

 

"No lies, just the sad truth. She was meant for great things, but she was a coward. She couldn't handle her destiny so she ran, she ran and found a weak, pathetic useless man to hide behind."

 

"Shut up!"

 

"This was her home when she was a teenager. She grew up here."

 

Kate stills, stunned. Was that why this place felt so familiar? But that still didn't make sense. Why would she have memories of a place she never visited? As far as she knew, her mother had no family.

 

"I was ordered to watch her from afar and keep my distance but I couldn't stay away. She was too beautiful."

 

"You sick bastard!"

 

Carlos grins. "We made love for the first time in this house, in her bedroom. She was shy, nervous, afraid her father was going to catch me in her room. She was so gullible, she actually thought I loved her."

 

"I don't want to hear this anymore."

 

"Too bad, Kate. Because you have to. She had her first vision because of _me_. I triggered it by making love to her, but the Lords didn't tell me that. They lied, they told me I had snuffed out the very thing that made her valuable. They punished me by giving me to Narciso. I was _his_ master and then they made me his _slave_. And now they'll pay for it." He sends her a menacing sneer.

 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

 

"Did you really think it was by chance your paths crossed with the Geckos? I thought I was doing it for Santanico, pushing you guys together, but fate knew there was something else in store for me. My destiny isn't to be someone's slave, I'm meant to rule the world, the Lords, and that's what I'm going to do now."

 

"You really think these Lords are going to let you do that?"

 

"They can't stop me. I have you, the Geckos, and the ring, and tomorrow night this world will be mine."

 

 

He stands up, walks languidly to the door before giving her one last look over his shoulder. "Now I must go thank your brother. Scott has been very helpful these past few days."

 

Her stomach turns as Carlos disappears from sight. What the hell did the asshole mean? And he knew her mom? He slept with her mom? Kate dry heaves at the thought. Apparently her mother was not who she claimed to be, and possessed some kind of mysterious vampire connection - one that bore a striking resemblance to her relationship with Richie. The first time Kate remembers having a strange vision was with Richie. And what the hell was this whole prophecy thing about? Kate remembers all the nightmares she's had, visions of her parents threatening her to keep away from the Geckos. Were they even her parents? Or was it the Lords? And Scott... a sudden wave of panic surges through her. How is he involved? She had to beg Richie to give up the ring because she thought Scott's life was in danger - was that a ruse too?

 

She shakes her head vehemently, chastising herself for her momentary feelings of doubt. No matter what, she refuses to give up on Scott. Her whole life may have been a lie but her relationship with Scott has always been real. He's the only family she has left and she's not going to let Carlos jeopardize that.  

 

Agitated and fuelled with determination, she starts  rubbing the binds against the headboard furiously when a sharp pain strikes the back of her head.

 

*****

 

When she comes to next, Kate finds herself on the floor in a cold, dark room. It takes a few seconds for her eyesight to adjust to the darkness while she struggles to undo the binds.

 

"Kate, are you alright?"

 

Relief surges through her upon hearing Richie's voice, but then she remembers it could very easily be Carlos. That bastard's special skill for transformation has already messed her up once.

 

"Kate, say something," Seth's voice growls in the dark.

 

"How do I really know it's you guys?"

 

"Are you kidding me? We don't have time for your goddamn twenty questions right now," Seth barks.

 

Going by his irritated tone, Kate already knows it's the real Seth. "I'm not saying anything until I know Richie's really himself."

 

"Fine. Ask me something only you and I would know."

 

"What did we talk about the first time we met?"

 

"By the pool? I asked you if you were okay. You looked like you were floating in your blood, you were in pain, and I didn't know why."

 

She remembers that moment all too well. It was the second time that day her world had shifted.

 

"We talked about your dad, you asked for a smoke."

 

"Great. Are we done reminiscing now, guys?" Seth asks.

 

"And then you asked me to take off your bikini."

 

"What? That never happened!" Kate argues, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

 

"Seriously? She was jailbait back then, Richie."

 

"She was flirting with me too," Richie insists.

 

"Maybe I was, but I didn't ask you to take off my bikini."

 

"Guess I hallucinated that part."

 

Despite their horrible circumstances, she can't help but smile at Richie's wry tone. At least she isn't alone anymore, and just being near Seth and Richie makes her feel stronger. Until she's reminded of the prophesy and its connection to the three of them.

 

"Carlos is planning to do something to us in a few hours," Kate warns, urgency striking her once again.

 

"No shit, Sherlock," Seth mutters in the dark.

 

"Did you speak to him? What did he say to you?" Richie demands.

 

"There's some kind of prophecy, something that involves the three of us." She scrunches up her face in disgust when she remembers more of Carlos' words. "And he slept with my mom."

 

"He really _is_ one slimy motherfucker."

 

"Really, Seth? Now is not the time," she snaps.

 

"What about the prophesy? What else did he say?"

 

"Nothing, except that he was going to get everything he wanted because of us. And he implied the Lords weren't happy with him."

 

"When we get out of here, I'm going to rip that asshole apart," Richie says with absolute conviction.

 

"Get in line, buddy," Seth mutters.

 

"And then I'm going to kill that little bitch of his."

 

 "Santanico?" Kate asks.

 

Silence lulls in the air for a second before Richie's low, threatening growl fills the space around her.

 

"Scott. He has to die, Kate. There's no way around it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my muse went away on a long holiday, and I got busy with work and school, so this fic was sort of abandoned, but then something strange happened - I kept getting awesome feedback on the last chapter. That sort of coaxed my muse back into action, but she was still being a lazy bitch until all the new season 3 stuff came out and then that fickle bitch came rushing back. So, yeah, here's the new chapter. 
> 
> To those who haven't gave up on the fic, thank you so much! I hope you guys like it and enjoy what I have planned with the three of them.


	45. Chapter 45

"When we get out of here, I'm going to rip Carlos apart," Richie says with absolute conviction.

 

"Get in line, buddy," Seth mutters.

 

"And then I'm going to kill that little bitch of his."

 

 "Santanico?" Kate asks.

 

Silence hangs in the air momentarily before Richie's threatening growl fills the space around them. "Scott. He has to die, Kate. There's no way around it."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"He's working for Carlos. Don't tell me you still don't get that."

 

"No, I don't," she bites out. "I need to talk to him. I have to hear him out."

 

"You need to let him go."

 

"Fuck you, Richie!" she snaps. "Would you let Seth go?"

 

"Seth didn't sell us out!"

 

"Really? Because I remember he agreed to work for Santanico to save you."

 

"Yeah, and look how great that turned out," Richie counters.

 

"Stop talkin' about me like I'm not here!"

 

Kate ignores Seth's terse words. "I'm not going to assume the worst about Scott when it's Carlos making the accusations. He's a liar who likes to mess with our heads. Why the hell should I believe anything he has to say about Scott"

 

"She has a point, Richie."

 

Even though it's pitch dark in the room, she sends Seth a grateful smile.

 

Richie's voice is laced with agitation when he speaks again. "What the fuck? You too?"

 

"Hey, all I'm saying is give the kid a chance to defend himself before we plot his death."

 

"Fine. But if he so much as looks at you guys the wrong way all bets are off."

 

She purses her lips, seething with anger that Richie's not willing to give Scott the benefit of the doubt. He'd do anything to protect Seth and her, but his generosity doesn't extend to Scott, her brother, the only remaining family member she has left - and that _hurts_. As much as she loves Richie she can't trust him with her brother's life, but she _can_ trust Seth. "Seth, promise me you'll keep Scott safe."

 

"Don't get yourself worked up over this, Kate. Richie's not going to do anything stupid, right?"

 

"What are you doing, Kate?" Richie asks. "Trying to pit us against each other?"

 

"I'm trying to look out for my own because you won't. I can trust Seth, but obviously I can't trust you!"

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Richie demands angrily.

 

"You don't give a shit about what's important to me. Scott's the only family I have left but that doesn't matter to you, does it?"

 

"He's not your fucking family. He's a slimy bitch trying to get us all killed. Open your goddamn eyes!"

 

"Enough! Both of you calm the fuck down!" Seth roars. "Jesus Fucking Christ. I can't believe I'm the only sane one in this hellhole right now."

 

A frustrated sob escapes her lips as she struggles to keep calm. In the last few hours her entire world seems to have collapsed. Again. This isn't anything new, but each time her universe flips over it feels like fresh new catastrophe designed to take her out.

 

"So that's it, huh? You're done with me because I'm the only one willing to make the tough call? Is that how it is?"

 

Hurt saturates Richie's voice, his insecurities out in full-force. Although there's a small part of her that yearns to comfort him, she's too furious to offer him any solace. "You want to kill my brother and you expect me to tell you it's okay? Fuck you!"

 

"Kate, that's enough!" Seth interjects, always ready to defend his brother. "The only bitch going down is Carlos and his goddamn minions. That's it."

 

Refusing to argue when they've ganged up against her, she remains quiet.

 

*****

 

Kate wakes up to Carlos' smug face staring back at her, the warehouse now lit up.

 

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake."

 

She spits in his face, and he retaliates with a hard smack across her cheek which leaves her reeling. Only when she regains her bearing does she realise the room is empty save for Carlos and one of his minions. "Where's Richie and Seth? What did you do to them?"

 

"Los Hermanos Geckos are being prepped for the ritual."

 

"When I get my hands on you-"

 

"It seems to me you have your hands full with _both_ of the brothers. Which one is your favourite? You must have one."

 

"Go to hell!"

 

"No, mi amor. That's what you'll be doing."

 

While the henchman moves behind her and starts to undo her binds, she prepares herself to attack. Carlos grabs her legs in one fluid motion but not before she gets a rough kick in, hitting his chest. Unfortunately his minion overpowers her easily to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder. They follow behind Carlos, and Kate tries her best to figure out their surroundings. Nothing about this place is familiar, although she's not exactly in the best frame of mind being upside down and all.

 

After what feels like forever, the burly minion finally throws Kate down on the ground.

 

"Gentle with her," Carlos chastises. "She needs to be protected for what's coming."

 

"What's coming is your fucking death," Kate mutters, glaring up at Carlos.

 

He merely smiles.

 

A voice yells out her name from some distance away and her heart soars when she spots Scott running towards her. He wraps her up in his arms, hugging her tightly.  "Are you alright?"

 

Tears run down her cheeks. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay? Did he do something to you?"

 

"I have no reason to hurt your brother as long as you cooperate with us," Carlos replies with a sneer.

 

"You just have to do what he says, Kate. He'll let us go then," Scott urges.

 

"You can't trust anything he has to say!" she reminds him. "He's a lying rat."

 

"Look, I know him. He's a selfish bastard but he has more to lose by killing us than letting us go."

 

"What the hell does he want?"

 

"He needs your blood, just a little bit of it."

 

She shakes her head vehemently. "I'm not doing this with him here. I want to talk to you alone."

 

Scott catches Carlos's gaze and gives him a silent nod.

 

"Five minutes. That's it," Carlos says before sauntering away with his minion.

 

Every instinct in her body flares up. Few hours ago Carlos was threatening Scott's life and now he's listening to her brother, like they're buddies or something. "You're working with him? How can you do something so stupid?"

 

"Because he promised me he wouldn't hurt you."

 

She exhales an exasperated groan. "And you believe him? Come on."

 

"I told you. You're valuable to him, you and those asshole brothers."

 

"Where are they? Where's Seth and Richie?"

 

"Carlos didn't want to keep you guys all together in case you started plotting something against him."

 

"He better not have hurt them."

 

"Why do you care so much about them? If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here!"

 

"According to your best buddy, this was destiny. So you can't really blame them, can you?"

 

Scott shrugs his shoulders. "I don't give a shit about them."

 

 "Carlos says he knew mom."

 

"Oh, he knew her alright."

 

"Don't be like that."

 

"She knew everything, every scary thing that existed out there and she didn't tell us anything."

 

"Scott, she was sick!"

 

"No, she wasn't sick. She was a fucking coward!"

 

"How can you say that?"

 

"Mom knew this was gonna happen," Scott yells, his voice cracking under the weight of unshed tears. "But instead of prepping for it she took happy pills and shut the visions out. If she'd done her job, we would be fine right now. Instead, she took the easy way out and left us to deal with her mess."

 

Kate remembers the lively, vivacious woman her mom once was, full of joy and happiness, and then the illness took over and changed everything. In the months before the accident Jennifer had been paranoid, irrational, easily angered - was this why? Did her mom know what was to come? Had she really had visions of the future?

 

"Kate, you're my sister. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. Carlos just needs a bit of your blood for the ritual and he promised me he'll let you go after."

 

"How can you trust anything he has to say?"

 

"'cause he's never lied to me."

 

It breaks her heart to see the absolute certainty in her brother's eyes even as her doubts grow stronger. "What does he get out of this ritual?"

 

"He gets to be the most powerful vampire in the world, more powerful than the lords themselves."

 

"You think that's a good thing?"

 

"As long as we're safe, I don't care."

 

"I can't trust him."

 

"Then trust me. _Please_. Trust me, Kate. I'm your brother. We're still family, right?"

 

Her stomach is twisted up in knots, every nerve in her body struggling against what she's about to say. "Fine. I'll do what Carlos wants but I have a few conditions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I thought my muse had gone on a permanent holiday but all the lovely emails and comments brought her running back to work! As always, thanks for reading and supporting the fic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom. I'm still trying to find the character voices but I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
